Double Trouble
by waiting4thefairytale
Summary: After returning to her dad's, both Sam and Paul imprint on her. What will happen? Things become even more troubling when Charlie shows Bella his new life after Renee left him. How will this affect Bella? And what secret is she hiding from everyone?
1. Chapter 1

My life changed forever the day I dropped to the floor during basketball practice. One minute I was up and running with the ball dribbling in my hand and the next I was unconscious and on the floor, surrounded with people calling my name.

"Izzie? Iz?" my coach called to me. As I opened my eyes I saw my whole team around me. Immediately one of my best friends Abby gave me her hand and helped me up. I dusted myself off and looked around. Coach Turner was already off calling my mom.

I was told to go and change. I was done for the day. Heading for the locker room, I sat on one of the benches and went over what happened. It was so sudden and random. I barely remember feeling this odd pain in my chest before I woke up and found everyone staring at me. What happened?

I stood up, spinning the dial of my combo lock. I knew tonight was going to be a long night. Renee was a great mom. She was fun, caring, easy going, but she was also a worrywart and a tad bit over dramatic. She had her moments, my dad would always say. I packed up my things and got changed.

I'm sure when we got home she would be at Phil's side telling him what happened. She would blab on about all of the possibilities of what it could be, and he would just look to me to help calm her down. Its not that I didn't like Phil, he seemed like a great guy. It was just weird that he was only 7 years older than me and 20 years younger than my mom. My besties Abby and Zoey would always tease me about it, but somehow they cheered me up at the same time.

"At least your mom is happy," Zoey would always say to me.

When my mom rushed into the gym, she found me sitting on the sidelines with my stuff packed up.

"Bella!" she said coming over to me with panic. Coach shouted some drills out to the other girls while she came over to talk with my mom. After everything was explained, I could tell my mom was in full alarm mode.

Chalking it up to not eating enough, I convinced Renee and my coach I would eat more before I came into the gym. I guess an apple and a sandwich wasn't good enough to last me through the rest of the day and practice. So, as the weeks passed, I brought a granola bar to eat with me after 6th period and had an extra bottle of water with me during practice.

It worked for a while. The chatter about my incident died down around the school and I led us to the next three wins. I was back on my game until my luck ran out again. I collapsed during choir/ dance rehearsal. It was like a flash. I was in a huddle with some girls dancing while people were singing one second and the next I was back on the floor in blackness.

My teacher called Renee back to the school and I pushed it to not getting enough sleep. My mom seemed a bit more skeptical with the answer, but my teacher thought it made sense. With all of the athletics and advanced classes I was taking, I was bound to wind up exhausting myself. So I cut back on the rehearsals and I tried to slow down my pace during basketball. Renee wanted me to consider dropping a few of the AP courses, but I just told her not to worry. I would be more careful.

I unfortunately became the talk of the school again. The Phoenix school paper had the front page headlined 'Our Superstar Collapses Again!'

The whole first front and back page was dedicated to talking about my first and second accident. Like it couldn't get any worse. The gossip became a nuisance and didn't die down for almost a month. Many people stared at me when I was at my locker or watched me when I was at lunch. Some people claimed that I was anorexic or bulimic, while others thought I was just trying too hard. Either way, I hated all of the attention I was getting.

When I collapsed at home, that seemed to be the last straw for Renee. She called me in immediately and went to see Dr. Hawthorn.

Renee quickly took over the conversation before Dr. Hawthorn could begin the questions. She told her about my first incident at basketball practice, and then during rehearsal. She even told her about my falling down the stairs at home. The doctor seemed very worried at what she was hearing, but I had to cut in.

Yes, it seemed very serious when it was coming from my mom. She practically turned my accidents into a soap opera. So I explained it to the doctor too, just adding in some reasonable details. I informed her how I had not eaten a lot during the day, which was probably why I fainted during practice- hence the first incident. I went on telling her I was overly exhausted when my second occurrence happened. Not only was I taking all AP courses, but I was also in basketball, dance, and choir, which was a lot for one girl to handle. On top of that, I wasn't getting a lot of sleep since I was busy every day- including weekends. I just needed a break.

Dr. Hawthorn seemed a bit more calmed, but wanted to do some testing to make sure. Renee hassled the poor woman. Every thing the doctor was going over with me, Renee had a question going along with it. I know she was worried, but man, my mom got a little crazy.

The doctor settled every worry. She explained some of the tests I had to have done, and told me not to be concerned.

"It could be nothing. I just want to make sure," she said patting my leg. We walked out of the examination room a few minutes later, both feeling a little bit better.

So a few days later, I went through the testing, stage one. They started off with simple things such as X-rays, MRI's, etc. But as the test results came back, so did I. I felt like I was spending more and more time at the hospital rather than the court. I missed more and more practices and soon, I was going through testing that actually hurt.

I was getting poked and prodded more than once a week, and my blood was being drawn almost every week. Along with that, I being hooked up to monitors and meeting a bunch of other medical staff I didn't know.

I found it odd when I was demanding answers and my mom was not. Each time the doctor would come back, he or she would pull Renee out telling her things that made her glance over at me. Never did they come talk to me and me alone.

Numerous times I would ask my mom what was going on, but she would just plaster on a smile and say everything was okay. I would go through rounds more of painful testing while she waited in the waiting room still telling me not to worry.

Finally one night when I was doing some homework in my room, Dr. Hawthorn called my cell and told me she wanted to meet with me. Telling Renee, she tagged along side me after basketball practice and we went to the hospital. We waited in the waiting area for the woman doctor for a while. While I sat there, I started thinking of all the things it could be. But then I also started thinking of all the things it probably couldn't be. Dr. Hawthorn was probably just trying to show my mom nothing was wrong with me. I'm sure Renee was pushing her to make sure I was fine, and I probably was. My name was called and I looked up. We followed the nurse into the exam room and waited some more. I felt a little bit better. Dr. Hawthorn was probably just here to tell me I was fine. Nothing was wrong and it was all in my head.

The doctor walked into the room, smiling at us both, and sat down on the stool to face us. She held out my file, which was now a few inches thick. It definitely grew, that was for sure. She first went over all the tests that I had gone through. She told us what they meant and how to read these things. Many of them I knew. I had studied it in school. She seemed impressed to how much I actually knew.

"Well Isabella," she started, "this seems to be more than nothing."

I cheered in my head and was about to say 'I told you so' to my mom, until I realized what she said.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "We did some tests, and they all came back the same. You're being diagnosed with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy."

"Excuse me?" I asked again. I felt my heart stop. It was supposed to be nothing. I was supposed to be fine.

"Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy is when the heart muscle becomes thick. This then makes it harder for blood to leave the heart, so the heart has to work harder to pump blood."

"Will I be okay?" I wondered.

"You should be, but it can be dangerous. Usually this genetic disease can be more severe in younger people."

"Genetic?" I asked as I thought about her words. My mind flared. Renee knew about this? Did she have it?

"Mom?" I asked turning to Renee. I didn't want the doctor to tell me. This needed to come from her.

"Bella, it slipped my mind. I didn't know."

"You can't be serious?" I breathed. Dr. Hawthorn put a hand on my knee. She slowly began to talk more about what my other symptoms could be and what I could and couldn't do.

"No more basketball?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No more anything," the doctor said softly. After a little while, she left my mom and I to get used to the news.

I sat there on the table stunned. This wasn't happening. These things were my life. Choir, Dance, Basketball…they were all coming to an end.

Renee tried to comfort me, but I didn't listen. I honestly didn't care what she had to say. I felt so mad at her for giving me this, yet at the same time I knew it was just genetics that screwed me over.

The rest of the night went by with a flash. Renee informed Phil of what was going on, and he gave me pitiful eyes. Phil and I could always talk about sports. It was something we could really relate on. He may have been a minor league baseball player, but he was interested in what I did. He attended a lot of my games and cheered me on. That was something I loved about him. But now, we didn't share a connection. I couldn't have been father off base with him now.

I went straight to my room, ignoring what every Renee was saying to me about dinner.

"You need to be careful," Dr. Hawthorns voice rang out in my head, "you're condition is very serious. It can lead to death."

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why me?

* * *

><p>The next day, I didn't go to school. Renee let me sleep in; giving me a day to relax. I didn't relax though. I laid in bed practically the whole day thinking about everything. I was nothing now. Nobody. I couldn't do anything.<p>

The pit in my stomach grew and my chest hurt. What was I supposed to do with my life? Around dinnertime I walked down the stairs and grabbed some dinner. Renee and Phil talked happily, while I pushed some peas around on my plate.

I retreated to my room early, telling the couple I was tired and was off to bed. Again, I got away with not going to school. It worked for a week- moping and doing nothing. It felt somewhat good.

Abby and Zoey brought over my schoolwork for me. I told them my news, which they comforted me with pity. It made me feel helpless- even more so than I already felt. Their cheering up became a switch that made me even angrier. I pushed them both away, leaving myself to deal with the mess.

Renee let me bury myself in pity for a while until she had enough. She didn't like how I was brushing off my friends who called every night. And she didn't like how i wasn't opening up to her. So as her punishment to me, she woke me up early and finally made me go to school. It was the last few weeks before finals, which meant big games for basketball, were coming up.

Hearing those stupid words in my head from the doctor, I went to Coach Turner's office and told her I couldn't play anymore. I told her what I was diagnosed with and asked her to keep it between us. The last thing I wanted was another school newspaper exclusive on me. With a promise, she told me good luck for the future and went to go coach her team.

My self-pity continued. I had to tell my choir and dance teacher I could no longer be apart of their club/team. I told them each why and each time found pity in their eyes. It was like I couldn't escape. It made me sick.

Abby and Zoey would try and talk to me every so often, but I was hurting too badly that they didn't stick around long. Between their own basketball practices and life, they just didn't have much time to play 'pity with Iz'.

Weeks passed and I put my self on autopilot. I did my schoolwork, went home, got dinner ready, did my homework, and went to bed. It was repetitive and my mom and Phil could see it.

Finally my break came. Phil got an offer to go to Colorado for a while. There was some baseball thing there. So, we packed up our stuff, informed the school, and were off. From there, I was better.

"A new school, a fresh start," Renee smiled at me. And she was right. I became a bit more like my old self again. I found some people to talk to, took some more advanced classes and called it a day. It was great to feel more like me again.

While attending Colorado High, I met a certain family. The Cullen's to be exact. They were beyond gorgeous. I began to hang around them as life continued.

Edward and I were somewhat 'dating' I guess you could say. It was odd having a boyfriend. At Phoenix High, I was one of the popular ones. The girls and me didn't need a boyfriend, but now, with everything going on, it was like I needed Edward.

I wasn't exactly clingy, but I didn't want to let him go. Alice, Edward, and the rest of their family were extremely nice. Rosalie and I didn't really see eye to eye, but we got along for the most part.

Edward was a true gentleman. He would walk me to class carrying my books and my bag. We would sit together at lunch, along with the rest of his family, and we would hang out on weekends, occasionally going on 'dates'.

I felt like I was living a different life. There were no problems or issues. Edward and I had a pretty straightforward relationship. I did pick up on a few unusual things though. They all were super pale-pale enough to be classified as the walking dead (or at least that's what our school called them). They all had pretty fast reflexes, and had gold eyes. The eyes are what didn't make any sense to me. When I first asked Edward about it, he told me they all wore contacts. But then one day his eyes were back. So when I asked him again, he said he forgot to put them in. I felt something nagging at me, but I let it go. We all had secrets to hide.

I never joined the basketball team or anything like that, but with the Cullen's around, I didn't need to. Alice kept me busy with her shopping, and Renee adored them. She thought Edward was just what I needed to get over my 'problem'.

That was something I kept from Edward. It was actually something I kept from all of them. Before we left for Colorado, my mom and I had made a deal. She and Phil were to tell no one of my condition. It was, unless they had my permission, they could tell someone, and only that someone.

I didn't tell anyone. Not my aunt, not Alice or Edward, not even Charlie, my dad. I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to be normal-live normally. One day this thing could kill me and I didn't want the people around me to worry about that.

Anyways, one day I collapsed at the Cullen's mansion. Luckily, Edward caught me before I could do any damage to myself. He took me to Carlisle's office and Carlisle looked me over.

"Bella, I think you should go to the doctors," Carlisle said turning to look at me.

"I'm fine Carlisle," I told him with a smile. Edward stood in the corner looking at me worried and then glanced at the back of Carlisle's head. His eyes became wide and he looked a bit fearful.

"Edward?" I asked catching his expressions.

"Bella, you should go," he said looking to me. "It could be serious."

"I'm fine," I told the two of them. They both shook their heads and I sighed. Why did it have to come to this? I didn't want to tell them but I didn't want them to worry all the time. They did that enough.

We passed it off to me not eating enough. How ironic huh? Edward made sure to keep me healthy and eat as much as I could. Whenever I came over, Esme would have some big meal prepared for me to eat. I think she always knew I wouldn't have the heart to say no to her, so everyday when I went over there, I would eat bites of it.

As I hung around the Cullen's more and more, I picked up on some strange things. They never really ate at lunchtime, their skin was beyond cold, and they were pretty amazing. Edward knew the piano like a professional, their spendings were more than what a doctor would ever make, and their wall art was a little unusual (example #1: graduation caps).

Rumors started flying after a few years in Colorado. They were wondering how the Cullens could look so young and intelligent when they claimed they were older. My questions seemed to be getting to Edward, along with the rumors around the town. I kept pushing and pushing, looking for answers. As I became more curious to what they were hiding, I made it my personal vendetta to know what it was.

Finally, Edward sat me down with his family and told me. To say I was beyond shocked was an understatement. To know I had been dating a vampire for almost a year and a half now had me a bit…freaked out. When I was calm enough to listen, they told me all about themselves.

They were from the 1900's. Edward was over 100 years, just like the rest of them. Rosalie and Emmett, along with Jasper and Alice were actually married, not dating. Their family was not technically a family. A coven, they called themselves.

I stayed away from them for a few days. Everything I had to process took a while. It gave me a few complications with my heart and I passed out a few times at home. Renee was a bit suspicious, but I guess she had her own things to deal with, so she didn't ask very many questions.

Finally, I came to a point where I accepted it all. They were vegetarian vampires as funny as that sounded. They were immortal creatures whose only enemy was the wolf. Of course, the wolves weren't a threat to them since they had some pact with them, but it didn't really matter. I felt safe again with the Cullen's. Their big secret wasn't so bad after all.

I suddenly got very dizzy while at the Cullen's. My breaths were coming out short and Edward took me straight to Carlisle's office. Immediately Carlisle looked me over again. He pushed and pushed for me to see someone. He told me how serious he thinks my condition might be if I have what he thinks I have.

So, I let the cat out of the bag. Carlisle was right of course. He guessed it the day I fainted. I told him and his family about everything I had gone through and what I was still going through. Edward felt extremely guilty for laying his vampire secret on me, which I had to tell him time and time again it wasn't anything bad.

He didn't do anything wrong- I needed to know. I think it would have done more damage to me if I didn't know. So, there were only a few hitches in our relationship. I continued to go out with my vampire boyfriend and hang around his vampire family.

Unfortunately, now that I knew his secret, I wasn't as interested in him as I once was. I kept trying to put more effort in our relationship; it just didn't seem to be working. There was something about Edward and I- we didn't seem to click anymore. Somehow we lost our spark. We talked it over one day and came to the same conclusion. We needed to go back to being friends. He was too worried about my condition that he couldn't see past it. And I was just too uncomfortable with dating a vampire that we called it quits. Of course, we stayed best friends.

Then one day, when he told me he had to pack up and leave, so did I. Phil' job moved him to Texas, so now we were off there.

Alice fit me in for one more shopping trip (lucky me- much sarcasm added). We bought a ton of clothes for my trip to Texas, while we got her a few things for Rome. When it was time for our families to leave, I gave them all one last hug.

With a whispering promise, I told them I would keep their secret till the day I die. Emmett cracked a joke and we left like that. Renee, Phil and I hit the road to Texas, while the Cullen's super sped to Rome.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months since I've been in Texas. Starting over was easier, but making friends wasn't. I was pretty much a pale face since I lived in Colorado. There were a few people here and there I talked to, but mostly I stuck to my studies. I planned on becoming a doctor in the future (if I had one of course). What Carlisle did, and what he taught me was so interesting. I had to learn.

My heart condition was getting a bit worse. I went to a new doctor in Dallas and he told me I really needed to take it easy. The enlargement of my heart was pretty serious and I should stay away from stress. So he prescribed me some meds and told me to stay away from the stress. But that was hard to do. There was a lot of pressure in Texas to try out for sports. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I didn't tell anyone why even though they were dying to know. So as the pressure built, I knew I needed to escape.

"Mom," I said coming into her room. She was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey honey," she smiled setting her book down. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and prepared in my head for what I was about to say.

"Can I go live with dad for a little while?" I asked softly.

"Why?" she asked a bit hurt.

"There is too much pressure here for sports. They are big sports people mom, and I can't do it. I miss basketball a lot and Dr. Myers says I need to stay away from sports and stress. Mom, you know my condition is getting worse. I want to see dad before anything bad happens."

"Bella," she sighed taking my hands, "nothing is going to happen. You are going to be fine."

"Mom," I said looking up at her. "This is common in athletes. It's known to be a sudden death type thing."

"When under heavy pressure and exercise," she amended. She moved us so we lay in her bed together.

"Mom please?" I whispered as she held me. The doctor freaked me out today. He made it seem like I was getting worse and didn't have much time. I didn't want anything to happen without spending some time with Charlie. She sighed and kissed my head. "Okay, if that's what you want."

I nodded and smiled up at her.

"Don't tell Charlie," I said softly to her after a bit of thinking.

"Bella, he should know. What if something happens while you are there? You can't take that risk honey," she said.

"I don't want him to worry. And I can handle it. I will be fine."

"Bella," she said in a motherly tone.

"We can talk everyday. I will check in with you. And if my symptoms get worse we can tell Charlie or I will come home. Please mom? I really don't want him to know yet."

She sighed again and I reminded her of her promise.

"Fine," she said not liking it. "But you have to call or email me everyday."

"Will do," I smiled.

After informing Phil, I called my school to transfer my credentials and Renee called Charlie. He was surprised but was happy I wanted to see him nonetheless. Renee seemed sad I was leaving, but I think she understood where I was coming from.

We both had the fear of me dying. If I was to push myself too hard or do something too much, it could end up badly.

Phil drove Renee and I to the airport. With my bags on my shoulder, my mom gave me one last hug and adamantly said to call her.

The flight wasn't long. Popping a pill in my mouth, I stared out the window waiting to see my dad.

* * *

><p>I arrived to Forks Washington around 9pm. It was quiet and dark. The rain was falling down in light sheets, making a weightless thudding sound against the building. The air carried a bit of a chill, which I wasn't used to. Hugging my light jacket around myself, I found my bags.<p>

"Bella?" A voice rang out in question behind me. I spun around and found my dad.

"Hey," I breathed walking over to him. He gave me a light hug, carrying my things for me. We walked out of the terminal quietly.

Just being in his presence was different. It felt like home.

On our ride back to his place we caught up on the years. He was still the Chief of police in Forks. After my mom and I left, he started going on weekend fishing trips with Billy and Harry. And he developed a huge love for football and basketball on TV.

In turn, I told him all about my life. I was the star of the Phoenix basketball team, I danced, and I even sang in a choir with a few friends. I skipped over the part where I had to quit all of my extracurricular activities and told him how we moved to Colorado. Again, I left out things like the secret about the Cullens and the reason why I wanted to see him, but I told him as much as I possibly could.

"Your mom's good?" he asked as we pulled into the driveway. I nodded. "Yea, she is her same old self. She has been taking acting classes, and yoga!" I added with a laugh. Renee was known to go through phases of things. At one time it was pottery, another time it was painting, but the best one was her feng shui phase. She redecorated the whole house and moved around all of the furniture numerous times each day.

"Acting huh? I'm sure you have tons of fun dealing with that," Charlie said with sarcasm in his voice. He set down the keys on the counter and took of his jacket.

"It has its moments," I said thinking about the time she was so dramatic when telling the school about my condition that it got me out of doing my entire load make up work. "But trust me when I say her yoga phase has been worse." The groan was obvious in my voice.

Grabbing himself a can beer he held up a bottle of water and tossed it to me.

"Yea?" he wondered.

"She thinks just because she can turn her body into a pretzel everyone else can too. And let me tell you, that's so not true."

Charlie laughed as he sipped his drink. "Well its good to have you home Bells."

"Good to be back," I said with a smile as I peered all around. Not much around here changed- just how I liked it.

We finished our talk for the night and he went to show me my room. We walked to the foyer and faced a load of stairs, which I forgot this house had. Taking in a deep breath, I made sure to take it slow and easy. Not only did I forgot to take my pills when I left the plane, but I forgot to eat, which meant I was sure to be light headed.

Climbing up carefully behind Charlie, he opened the door to my room.

"I like what you've done with the place," I smiled taking a look around. My walls were now pained a deep purple, my bed was now a queen instead of a twin, and on it laid a light and dark purple bed spread.

"Your mom told me your favorite color so I thought I would grab some things," he said a bit uncomfortable.

"Thanks dad," I said turning back to face him. "I love it."

He nodded and gave me his goodnight for the evening... or morning really.

Settling in, I sat on my bed debating whether to pop a few pills now. Going against it, I changed, did my thing in the bathroom and slipped into bed. I liked it here. I couldn't see why Renee didn't.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt like crap. My chest was killing and I felt exhausted. Knowing it was because of heart, I quickly took the bottle of pills off my nightstand and poured out two. I popped them dry in my mouth, swallowing with little problem.<p>

Pulling the sheets off me, I moved and sat on the edge of the mattress. It was 10:30am and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Running my hands through my long brown hair, I stood up and started the day. I grabbed some things for a shower hoping that the water would wake me up.

As I stood under the spray, my body relaxed. I felt like I could breathe again. Maybe I was just jet lagged or it was in my head. I always blamed every symptom I had on this stupid heart condition. Maybe it was something simple like stress or not getting enough sleep. Who knows?

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a fluffy towel around myself, I padded to my room and changed into some clothes.

When I was all dressed and dry, I skipped downstairs. Before I reached the bottom though, my head started to started to spin.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I let out a small groan putting my hand to my head. It should stop soon.

Taking in a few slow deep breathes; I shut my eyes and waited for things to stop moving.

"Hey, you okay?" Charlie wondered coming over to my aid. He held a hand at my elbow waiting for me to open my eyes again.

"Yea sorry, just a bit lightheaded. I think I just need to eat something," I said weakly. He nodded with concern evident on his face. "Well let's head to the kitchen and get you something okay?"

I nodded and let him help me walk to the kitchen. Sitting me down on a chair, he got me a glass of orange juice and brought out some toast.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded, watching me closer. After a few bites I noticeably got better.

"You okay now?" Charlie asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yea sorry. I guess I shouldn't have taken that long hot shower without eating."

He accepted the answer and picked up his newspaper. As I finished my toast I scolded myself for being a horrible daughter. Here I was staring him in the eye lying through my teeth. I wasn't dizzy and light headed from a stupid shower. I idiotically took some heavy drugs on an empty stomach for my stupid condition, which caused me to almost pass out.

I made a mental note to myself to not even bring this event up to Renee. If I were to tell her what has already been happening, I would have been shipped back to her immediately.

"So what's on the plan today?" I questioned to Charlie. I didn't remember Forks very well. Everything here was pretty unfamiliar.

"Well there is a basketball game on in a few hours so I think Billy may come over and watch it."

"Sounds good," I told him washing my dishes. The man didn't have a dishwasher-strange. We talked about the game that was supposed to be viewed tonight and more about Billy Black. I didn't really remember him too well, to be honest. I remember he was in a wheelchair. Him and his wife Sarah were in a car accident together that killed her and left him paralyzed.

Charlie randomly brought up Jacob but I couldn't really remember him. My life here was so faint. They are like dreams that have actually been memories.

When we were done talking, I went back upstairs to unpack. There was nothing special in my bag- just underwear, some shirts, jackets, shoes, and pants. Renee insisted I bring heavier clothes to wear like Colorado but I just shrugged it off a bit. So, I wasn't too surprised when I saw she had tucked a few pieces of heavier clothing like sweatshirts, sweatpants, thick socks, and other things.

Thinking of her, I quickly turned on my phone and sent her a quick text. 'Made it here fine. Everything is good. Talk to you soon-B'

The timing couldn't have been any better. Just as I finished unpacking everything the doorbell rang. I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps going to answer it. Quickly putting a hair up in a ponytail, I went to the stairs to go greet our guest.

"Hey Billy, Jake," Charlie acknowledged as the hot teen rolled his dad in the house. Billy and my dad were teasing each other about something when I reached the bottom two steps.

"Bella?" Billy said disbelieving.

"Hi…Billy," I said trying to put the name to the face. The memory of him seemed…blurry. He appeared in front of me a lot older than I remember but time does that to you I guess.

I bent down giving him a hug and stepped back to my place. Looking up, I found Jake.

"Jacob?" I questioned. The hazy cloud lifted a bit and I remembered bits and pieces of him. We used to play together-a lot. Making mud pies, playing tag, and hanging out at the park; he used to be my best friend. His face gave me a bit more familiarity as more memories hit me. Of course, as I continued to stare, he again, was not like what I remember. This Jacob was old. He was…hot. His face was full of sharp angles, a prodding jawbone and some nice pack of muscles. He definitely did not look 17.

"Bella?" he asked looking at me. The two adults peered at the both of us, a smile slowly growing on their face.

I stepped forward again, giving the Quileute a hug. Wow, this was Jacob.

"What are you doing here? Its great to see you," he said kindly. I smiled and replied with a quick 'you too.'

"I'm here to visit Charlie for a few months. Had to get out of Renee's hair for a bit," I joked. The two adult men laughed, knowing exactly how she could be. Jacob and I talked for a while before he said he needed to get going. Waving him a goodbye, the rest of us sat down to enjoy the game.

Around half time, we all sat back in our seats and talked with each other.

"So Bella, are you into basketball? You sure know a lot about it," Billy said.

I smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn I had made during a time out. "Yea, I know a few things. I used to play in Phoenix."

Billy and I talked a bit more till the game came back on. Around the last few minutes left of the game, Jake walked into the house.

"Hey," he said coming to sit next to me.

"Hi," I smiled. It must have been raining outside because his short croppy black hair was all wet.

The phone rang, which I slowly got up to get. I was about to miss the last few minutes of the game. Jake laughed as I was slowly walking backwards with my eyes on the tv. The phone was still ringing in the background.

"You're going to miss it," Jake called.

"The game or the phone?" I called as I jogged to get the noisy device.

"Both," he said with a smirk evident on his face.

"Hello?" I asked putting the receiver to my ear.

"Umm…Hi," the person said confused.

"Can I help you?" I wondered just as confused.

"I was looking for Charlie Swan. I must have dialed the wrong number," the woman voice said.

"Oh no, you didn't." I said hoping to catch her before she hung up the phone. "This is the Swan Residence. I'm Bella, his daughter."

"Oh, Bella!" she said finding it made sense. "Sue Clearwater- Its good to hear your voice. I heard nice things about you from your father," she said sweetly.

I nodded. Something was up there. "Did you want me to get my dad?"

"Yes please," she said. "Oh and it was good to meet you," she added sweetly.

"You too," I smiled into the phone as I called for Charlie.

'Sue Clearwater,' I mouthed to him as he took the phone. His voice changed as he answered it. No longer did he have this rough gruffness in his tone, but it was lighter, more passionate.

"Is there something going on between my dad and this Sue woman?" I asked Billy and Jake as I got back into the room.

Billy gave Jake a look, who was looking just as surprised as he was.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I said plopping back down in my seat. The game was now over- I missed it.

We waited for Charlie to get off the phone and come back to join us. During that time, Jake asked more information about me, so I told him almost everything I had told Charlie. When my dad came walking back into the living room, he sat down in his recliner chair acting like nothing happened.

"So…she's your girlfriend?" I asked aloud. He choked on some of his beer he was drinking and looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you figure that one out?" he questioned. Glaring at Billy and Jake, they showed a look of innocents.

"Its not that hard to figure out Dad," I claimed. "Your voice and posture easily changes. A blind person could see it."

He wiped the beer from his mustache and sat back in his chair.

"You could have told me; I would have been fine with it." I claimed. "She sounds like a nice woman."

"She is," he said not looking at me. I could tell he was uncomfortable. My dad and I didn't really do the emotional talk type stuff. "And I wasn't sure if you would want to…that I was seeing someone," he said even more uncomfortable. Sparing his misery, I didn't continue it any further.

"No biggy, its cool. I'm glad you found her."

Billy gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"So if I said we were invited to dinner with them tomorrow, you would go?" Charlie asked slowly. I turned back to him and shot him a raised eyebrow. He of course, was still not looking directly at me.

"I guess so," I said hesitantly. Was I supposed to try and make a good impression or something?

"I can cook something here if you want. That way we can spare her the need to make a meal for us."

"She does it anyways Bella," Jake said added himself to the conversation. I looked at him confused.

"She has a son Seth and a daughter Leah. Seth's 15 and Leah is my age," Jake said clarifying. I turned to my dad again. This time, I was a little more alarmed. Was I going to have stepsiblings?

"Oh," was all I could say as I looked at Charlie.

"Don't worry, we'll be there too," Billy told Charlie. I glanced at the old men wondering why they would be there.

"Sue puts on these big dinner parties for many of the people in La Push- close friends and stuff," Jake said, again, helping me understand the secrets behind our conversation.

"Cool," I breathed. Putting a hand over my heart, I rubbed it again. It slightly hurt to breathe.

"What time are we going tomorrow?" I asked my dad. This time, surprisingly, he looked at me shocked. "You still want to go?"

"Did you expect me not to?" I asked confused.

"I just told you she has a son and a daughter and you aren't running upstairs to call and tell your mother," he said acting like that was the reaction he was waiting for her.

"First of all, Jake pretty much told me all of that and second of all, why would I call Mom? She doesn't need to know about your love life. You and her are over."

Everyone seemed astonished by my maturity but I didn't really see why. Renee had her own life- just like Charlie did. What was the big deal?

"I could have used a little bit of a heads up on the step siblings I could possibly gain in the future though," I told him bringing my bottle of water to my lips. He choked down the rest of his beer with difficulty as he found I was lightly badgering him.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted. Billy and Jake stayed for carry out and we found some program on TV to keep us all occupied. When we weren't eating or watching the TV screen in front of us, we were all talking.

Jake gave me a heads up on everyone that would be there. He clarified there would be quite an amount- from little kids to big. Billy calmed my nerves though, saying how everyone was friendly and he would be sure to help me with names.

Falling back onto my bed, I slowly closed my eyes and thought about the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day flew by. Before I knew it Charlie was telling me to go get ready. Little butterflies floated into my stomach, making me even more nervous.

I wasn't the best in crowded areas or places with many people. Not only did I stink at remembering other people's names, but it also increased my heart rate, which in turn was not good for me.

Taking slow deep breaths as I got out of the shower, I wiped the steamy mirror and looked at myself. There's nothing to be fearful of. All I am doing is meeting my dad's girlfriend, his kids and some of their friends. No biggy.

Slipping on some skinny jeans, I stood at my dresser wearing only a black bra wondering what to wear. I didn't exactly bring anything 'fancy' or overly nice with me. I honestly didn't think I would need it, and I guess Renee didn't either. Sighing, I slipped on a black short sleeve tee and grabbed my jean jacket. This was going to have to do. I popped two pills in my mouth, flushing them down with a bottle of water I brought up with me to my room.

Hiding my medical id necklace under my shirt, I put on my yellow converse and headed downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked him grabbing pop tart from the cupboard. Charlie looked nice. He had on what seemed like a new button down flannel and a nice pair of jeans.

"Yea, lets go," he said grabbing his keys and locking the door.

"So, tell me about her," I said as we drove there, "what is she like?"

Charlie sighed, I knew he didn't want to get into this because it was going to be 'awkward', but I truly wanted to know his perspective.

"She's nice," he said.

"Nice," I replied with a raised eyebrow. "Dad, you gotta give me more than that."

He huffed and glanced at me, "what do you want me to say? I like her. She is a genuine person-always smiling and laughing. She's very kind and warm to the boys and me. Her hospitality is what got me through losing you and the long divorce with your mother."

I stayed quiet. She must have been a saint then. My parents had a messy divorce. Since Renee hadn't met Phil yet, she was literally trying to take everything my dad had from him. And I was too young to stop him or really see that.

"She sound lovely," I said softly. "I'm glad you found her."

Charlie turned and looked at me when we were at a red light. Grabbing one of my hands in his, he kissed the back of it before setting it back down on the seat. I smiled out at the window. Charlie wasn't big on affection, but when he did do something like that, it made me grin. I guess I took his actions and words a little more seriously when it came to love because I knew it was coming from the heart.

All too soon we were at Sue's. Her house was not what I imaged. For some reason I had this typical 'Leave it to Beaver' house, but it was nothing like that. It was a two-story place, with a wrap around porch. The house was a bright yellow with a black roof and white shutters.

"Time to see your charm in action," I teased Charlie as we got out of the car to lighten the mood. There were also quite a few cars in her gravel driveway.

We got to the porch and I stood there about to ring the doorbell when Charlie cut me off and just opened the screen and pushed at the door, walking in.

"Oookayy," I said following his lead. Did we usually just walk in uninvited like this?

"Hey Chief," a bunch of people greeted. We must have walked in the side door because Charlie and I were standing right in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why hello there," the woman with light brown hair said to my dad. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, which I turned my head away from watching.

"Oh," the woman who I definitely guessed as Sue said. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Your father was hiding you," she said with a large embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Not a problem," I told her with a small smile. I didn't really have anything big against PDA, I just didn't really want to watch it going on with my dad. That, would be an image I would never want ingrained in my head.

"You must be Bella," she said hugging me.

"And you're Sue," I said kindly.

"Well, welcome." She said whole-heartedly. Stepping out from Charlie a bit, I took a full look around. The place was nice. Off to my right was the kitchen, which was pretty. It had an old looking fridge and a nice island in the middle. On the left was the big rectangular wooden table with chairs all around it. And to my center, there was a family room, which contained many guys, just as built and yummy looking as Jacob Black.

"Bella, good to see you again," Billy said rolling up to me. "You ready for introductions?" he asked.

I nodded hesitantly as Charlie was already in another world with Sue. Thank God for this man beside me.

"Seth, Leah, this is Bella," Billy said nicely. They both turned around from helping their mom in the kitchen and gave me a smile. Leah was tall and muscular like- like the boys just a few feet away. She had short black hair and dark tanned skin.

"Nice to meet you Swan," she said. I raised my eyebrow at the name. She sounded like my basketball coach or one of my teammates.

"You too," I said before turning my attention to the guy Seth.

"Seth," he said shaking my hand politely. "Hey," I smiled. He flashed me a smile, which I had to say was pretty cute. For a 15 year old, he was just as built, if not more than his sister.

"This is Quil Sr.," Billy said wheeling himself to the next person.

The man looked at me before giving his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you sir," I said respectfully. Turning to Billy, I gathered my thoughts, "so if there is a Quil Sr., im going to guess there is a junior around here somewhere."

"She's a smart one Jake," A voice boomed in the family room. There was surprisingly no hostility or harshness to the voice. It seemed like he actually meant his comment. Jake just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. Giving me a wave, I sent him a small one back. The guy that spoke, Quil Jr., I was guessing, came over to me and held out his hand.

"You can just call me Quil."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. Billy led me to the rest of the men in that room. Instead of Billy having to say their names though, they each stood up one at a time to say hello to me.

"Paul," he wolf said. I shook his hand, finding it a little bit warmer than the others. He was pretty sexy, I had to admit. He had this grin that lifted the side of his face more than the other.

"Embry," the next one said. I found his heat no longer as warm as Paul's. Weird.

We went down the rest of the line and I met Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry and Sam. Sam was surprisingly warm like Paul was. I didn't know why, it was strange. Thinking my senses were just off, I smiled at all of them.

A little girl came running in the room squealing as the guy Quil I think, went chasing after her.

"That is Claire," Sam said watching my stare.

"She's cute," I smiled a bit. He smiled at me and I turned back to look at the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see if they need help," I told all of the men. I passed Leah who just gave me a smile.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked Sue as she started cutting up some vegetables.

"Oh that's okay Bella, I am almost done."

I nodded, watching as my dad came to take over her chopping duty. Since when did he cook?

Opening my mouth to call him out on it, my cell phone started to ring. Everyone turned to look at me, which caused me to blush. Excusing myself, I went out the door I came and answered the phone.

"Hey mom," I said walking far enough away so I wouldn't be heard.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't hear from you today so I was just checking up."

I let out a smile as I kicked the gravel. It was barely 7pm. "I'm good. No dizzy spells or anything today."

"Were you taking the pills on time?" she wondered.

"Yea, and I've taken two instead of one."

She was quiet for a second. "Okay, well be careful Bella. You know what that heavy of a dose can do to you."

"Don't worry, I will." I told her. We talked for a little while longer before I closed my phone and walked back inside.

"Sorry about that," I told Sue as we were all gathering at the table for dinner.

"Not a problem," she said with a smile.

"You're mother?" Charlie asked as I sat next to Sam and Jake.

"Yea, she was just seeing how everything was going."

He read my face and I made sure to give him a look that told him not to worry. I meant what I said- his life was his own. As the food was brought on the table, we began passing it along. I caught my hand trembling a bit as I held the food- a side effect of upping my medication.

Quickly retracting my hand away, I passed the platter to Sam and squeezed my hands into fists. Hopefully it would pass soon. I really didn't want anyone noticing.

"You okay?" Jake asked as I went still and silent. I gave him a nod and found Sam looking me over to make sure. Most of the guys' eyes were on me. Even Paul's who was sitting across from me.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked turning to Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and his girlfriend.

"20," Paul answered.

"17," Quil and Embry both said.

"18,"Jared answered for himself and Kim.

I nodded and then somehow the topic of school was brought up. I started the day after tomorrow. As nervous as I was, it was good that I would have some friendly faces.

"If you want, we can meet up in the parking lot and I can help you get your schedule," Kim offered. I nodded and thanked her. New schools were not the greatest, but I always loved the fresh start.

After dinner, we all brought our plates to the sink. I again, offered her to help, but Charlie took over and did dishes duty with her.

"All right, im off," Seth said kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Be careful," she warned.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Oh umm…" he said not sure what to say.

"Come on dude," Quil said clapping a hand on his back as he came down the steps from putting the little girl Claire to bed.

"What?" Quil questioned.

"Bella, here, wanted to know where we were going," Seth said a bit louder than needed. There was some silence and I took a look around.

"They are just going to go pick up some things at the store for us Bells," Charlie said. He gave Sue a secretive look which I sure didn't miss.

"Oh, well have fun," I said strangely. They both gave e a tight smile and left. I squeezed next to Paul at the end of the couch and wondered what was really going on. What was with that look that my dad gave Sue? And why the need to obviously lie?

We all hung around for a while, watching some football reruns. Not being the biggest fan, I continued with my thoughts till Leah came over sighing as she lay down on the floor.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"No, I just hate cooking and cleaning," she admitted. I let out a little laugh. Somehow, I didn't have much in common with the female Clearwater. Its not that I liked doing those types of things, but I definitely did not find it exhausting.

Sam was off at the corner of the room talking in a hush tone with Billy and Quil Sr.

Every so often I would catch them staring at the guys and me. What were they up to? Did everyone here have a secret?

My phone beeped and I saw I had a text from Abby. As much of a pain I was when I first found out about my heart condition, I grew to understand it, which made me repair the damage I did with my best friends in Phoenix.

'State Champs babe! Wish you were here' she wrote. I smiled. Wow, they finally made it to state champs without me.

Hitting reply, I moved my fingers across the keys. 'Knew you could do it! Tell Capt. Zoey she better call/text me when she has a free sec'

Zoey, also known as my other best friend in Phoenix, had finally become captain of the basketball team. After years of being stuck as co- captain or the fall out captain she finally got to lead the team and show the new coach she was fit for the position.

"What are you smiling at?" Embry asked me.

"My team- I mean, my friends team, they made it to the state champs for basketball."

"You play?" Paul asked beside me. "Basketball I mean," he said when I gave him a confused look.

"Used to," I said closing my phone.

"Why'd you quit?" he asked.

"Lots of reasons," I sighed. "Mostly though because I moved to Colorado with my mom and her boyfriend."

They nodded and I turned back to the TV. I was not comfortable with lying to people, but that wasn't really lying was it? It was the partial truth.

Seth and Quil got back a little while later, now in a pair of cut off and shirtless. My eyebrows furrowed at what they possibly went out to do.

Nobody seemed bothered by their attire, as a matter of fact; no one found it out of the ordinary at all.

Paul cleared his throat and visibly nudged Jake beside him. Catching my confused look, Jake signaled to Sam.

"I can see you guys staring at me," I said now focusing my attention back on them. Paul let out a little laugh, bowing his head a bit, while Jake bit his lip blushing and Sam just looked a bit amused.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" I wondered to Quil and Seth.

"Oh umm… Quil said looking to anyone for help.

"Boys, Leah," Sam said in a deep voice, nodding to everyone towards the kitchen. Quil gave me an apologetic look and went to do as he was told. As everyone left the room, including Kim, I looked to Sam. Staring at him, I found he was glancing back at Billy and Quil Sr. They each gave him a nod and he went to go talk with the guys and Leah in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked my dad.

"They're just talking Bells," Charlie said, clearly grasping at straws. I let them talk for a little while, feeling them glance at me, when finally I got up. Charlie was about to say something when Sue stopped him. I felt the adults' eyes on me as I courageously got up and went to the huddle of people.

"You would happen be trying to decide if you want to tell me your secret of being a werewolf would you?" I asked, partially hoping it wasn't true.

Immediately they all stopped the whispering and turned to look at me wide eyed.

"How did you know that?" Kim asked.

"Just a guess?" I asked hoping I didn't just dig myself a hole.

"Bella, you can't possibly know anything about that," Sam said.

I looked to him with furrowed eyebrows. Well I did.

"Charlie, she doesn't know any-" Sue asked my dad.

"No," he said cutting her off.

"Know any what?" I asked turning to the couple.

"Legends," Quil Sr., answered just as confused as how I knew.

"Bella, how did you know exactly?" Billy asked rolling up to face me.

"The Cullens told me a story about them. And well obviously, I could see the features you all had," I said peering back over to the guys.

"You know the Cullens?" Seth asked even more wide-eyed.

"I dated Edward for almost a year and a half," I said not too proud of that fact.

Paul growled, which startled me a bit. Sam gripped his shoulder, giving him a sign to calm down.

"My daughter dated a vampire?" Charlie asked with anger. I winced and spun around to look at him. "Would it be fair to say I didn't know exactly what he was when we first started going out?"

He became even angrier, which caused Sue to try and calm him down.

"Guess not," I breathed turning back to the men.

"So… you know everything? Embry asked.

"Not everything," I said, "or well, I don't think I do."

I looked at everyone unsure what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have spoken up.

"Would you-… could you-…" Quil said trying to form words.

"Explain," Jared finished.

"Right," I said turning on heel to go sit down.

"Well, I guess it started when I moved to Colorado. There, I met the Cullens and became friends with them, I guess you could say."

Sam sat down next to me, while Paul sat on a chair beside me. The rest of the guys all huddled around, Jake in particular across from me, against the wall.

"What else?" I asked sort of flustered.

"You dated him," Sam clarified.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "That a problem?"

"Just a bit," Leah commented.

I huffed and ran my hand through my hair. "Okay, well, I don't know what else to say. I dated him and then we just…lost interest in each other," I said putting it in words I tried to find truth in.

"Lost interest? In a vampire?" Seth asked clarifying like he didn't hear or understand. I slowly nodded.

"Yea, that would have been a deal breaker for me too," Quil said thoughtfully.

I let out a laugh but then had to make a confession. "I knew he was a vampire when we were dating. Err, well, he told me while we were still dating. We didn't break up because of that."

Paul growled and Sam shot him a look.

"Bella," Charlie sighed out.

"Dad come on, it's not that bad. Yes I dated him, but then I didn't. See case solved," I said pleaded for him to understand.

"How did you know about us Bella?" Billy asked.

"Well when they were explaining what they were to me, they told me the whole story. About who the cold ones were and what they did. Its not like they were proud to be vampires or be the things they were, but they didn't have a choice."

Everyone was silent. "So anyways, they were telling me what happens when they become one and their only enemy. They explained all of the signs of a wolf which led me here…to this very awkward conversation."

Paul let out a snicker, flashing me a smile before things got serious again.

"My daughter dated a vampire," Charlie said looking to Sue for confirmation. I felt hopeless when I looked at him. Was he really that disappointed in me?

My phone rang, cutting the silence. Looking at the caller ID, I found it was Zoey. Flipping it open, I heard how noisy it was. She must have still been out celebrating.

"Iz! We did it!" she cheered.

"Hey Zoe," I laughed out. I looked up and around at everyone. "Hey can I call you back? Its not a good time."

"Sure!" she yelled. Shouting out her goodbye, I shut my phone and waited for her to say something.

"Do you still keep in contact with them?" Jake asked.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them the truth? Glancing over at Sam he seemly waited for an answer. Taking a peek at Paul, he shot me a raised eyebrow like 'do you really want to lie?'

Sighing I shrugged. "A bit. They were in Rome when I moved to Texas. And from there they have been going all over the world, so I really don't know anymore. They send me a post card from time to time."

Paul looked displeased with the answer, along with everyone else. He rubbed his forehead with his hand sighing.

"Maybe I should just go," I said getting up. "I can walk home- give you all some time to think and talk this out."

Everyone stayed silent, including my dad. So, I stepped around everyone and headed for the door. Closing it softly behind me, I let out a breath and started walking.

"Bella!" a voice called. Turning back, I was surprised to see Jake coming after me. "You don't have to leave. We are just shocked that's all."

"That's expected Jake, its fine. I really should leave you guys to…whatever," I said not sure what they do.

"No come on, come back inside. We will be better, I promise."

Sighing, I tilted my head up to the stars, took a deep breath and followed him back to the house.

The house flowed with chatter again, even when I entered the room. Jake smiled encouragingly at me and went to find a seat back on the couch. I stood at the door, feeling awkward.

"Hey, no hard feelings," Leah said swinging an arm around my shoulders. "Its just weird to think my step sister dated my mortal enemy."

"Step sister?" I asked. Her comment made the title so definite.

"Yea well I mean-"

I looked at Charlie with shock. The man was already married.

"Oops," she said taking a seat on the floor. I stood in the large doorway. Jaw open, shocked beyond reason, I blankly stared at my dad. "You're already married."

"Bella…" he said slowly. Encountering that fight or flight response, I twirled around and went back out the door.

My dad was married. Done. Tied the knot. Again. Where the hell was I for all of this? Shit. I had stepsiblings. I wasn't an only child anymore. I was…a sister.

I continued to walk down the long driveway with my hands in my jacket pocket. Was he ever going to tell me? Was I ever going to know?

A small hurtful thought crossed my mind. He stopped trying with me. He had a month of custody over me but he never took it. Instead he was here playing family man with another woman's children.

"Hey," a voice said grabbing my elbow. On reflex I pulled myself out of the person's grip. Tuning back into life, I found Sam

"Oh sorry," I said pulling myself from my thoughts.

"You okay?" he wondered seeking my eyes to meet his.

"Yea great," I breathed blinking back a few tears.

He brought me into his arms and I gathered some few calming breaths while laying my forehead on his hard chest.

"You want to go back in?" he asked.

"No," I breathed out with a laugh. "I think I am just going to walk home."

"Do you even know your way?" Sam asked as I pulled away.

"I can figure it out," I smiled. There was something about him that made me relax.

"In the dark? No," he laughed while shaking his head. "Come on, I will walk you home."

"But what about-" I turned back to the well-lit house.

"They can manage without me for a little while."

I nodded and began walking. Those eerie thought kept bugging me. How could he stay here and raise someone else's children when he didn't even bother to try and reconnect with his own?

"I know it sounds like you cant, but you can talk to me Bella," Sam said carefully. I smiled at the man. He was nice. Caring.

"Not much to say really," I said. "My dad is married. Already."

Sam stayed quiet.

"I mean, its not like the marriage part is bad- cause its not. I'm happy for him, I really am. I'm glad he could find that girl that means something to him. He didn't have that with my mom," I said with furrowed eyebrows.

"But I cant help but wonder-" I shook my head. I couldn't let those idiotic thoughts get to me. Charlie wanted and loves me as much as he does with Sue's two kids.

"Wonder what?" Sam asked after a few moments.

"Nothing," I said brushing it off. It wasn't true, and I knew it.

"I just-" I said starting again after a few minutes. I faced him and then hesitated. Shutting my mouth, I turned back to the road and didn't say anything.

"Just what?" he asked again with such patience.

My body calmed itself down as Sam put a hand on my shoulder and leaned me into him.

"I just wonder if he was ever going to tell me," I whispered into the moonlit night.

Sam sighed and kissed my head comforting me in the best way possible.

* * *

><p>I arrived home safely with the help of Sam. He walked me up to driveway watching me enter the house before he left.<p>

Sliding off my shoes I headed to the kitchen for a snack. This was still insane. I had siblings. Around 11:30, I shut off the TV and headed for the stairs. Halfway up, the front door opened and I found Charlie.

"Bella," he called seeing me. I shut my eyes and pulled all of my crazy emotions together.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked. He stayed silent.

"I don't know," he admitted. I nodded and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Bella," he called again.

"I'm happy for you dad," I said with honesty. "I mean god, its great what you have here- a real family."

He stayed silent and I kept my back to him. My heart was aching. He needed to say something. Anything really. I pleaded in my head for the words to come out of his mouth. Why couldn't he detest my statement? - No Bella, you're _**my**_ family, or Bella, you are apart of this family too. But there was nothing. This was the time I wish he wouldn't have been so cowardice and just say something to me. Waiting a few more seconds, I finally gave up hope. "Goodnight," I said and then walked down the hall to my room.

When I was safe in my own quarters, I let my anger and hurt get the best of me. I pulled off my jacket throwing it with force. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and I sat on my bed. There was nothing from him. Nothing but silence. Not one word came out of his mouth to disprove my crazy thoughts. Nothing showed me he loved and wanted me just as much as he did with Seth and Leah. Nothing showed me he tried to continuously fight for me during and after the divorce with Renee. Nothing showed me he cared except for letting me stay at his place.

Lying back in bed, I let out a sob and eventually cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! I am so happy you guys like the story. So on with the chapter, a little bit of Sam and Bella bonding in this one…. Enjoy!**_

Waking up was like hell. I was feeling like pure shit today. My heart was probably exhausted from all of its ache and crying. I needed to be more careful especially around Charlie.

Checking the clock, I made sure not to go downstairs till around 1. I needed to make sure my dad wasn't around. I didn't want to see him.

Hearing no sound in the house, I did my morning routine and ate some breakfast. Just as I was finishing up washing the bowl, there was a knock on the door. Going to see who it was, I found Sam.

"Hey," I said opening the door wider to let him in.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, I became faint. "Good," I replied weakly. Leaning on the door a bit more, I tried to focus. Oh no. My pills. I didn't take them yet.

"Bella?" he asked a bit concerned. He immediately stepped into the house and observed me carefully.

"I-…" I said faintly. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus on my words.

Stumbling over to the stairs, the room started to spin and my legs gave out. Feeling a pair of warm arms catch me, I forcefully blackened out for a second.

"Bella? Bella?" Sam called frightened.

"Sam?" I asked coming to. "What?" I asked confused. What had happened? I checked my surroundings. The front door was wide open, and I was laying against the stairs with Sam hovering over me.

Crap. I passed out. Sitting up slowly, I found Sam looking at me worried.

"Sorry," I said putting a hand to my head. The room was still slightly spinning.

"We should get you to a doctor," he said putting a hand on my lower back.

"No," I said weakly pushing his guiding hands away, "I'm okay."

"Bella you just-"

"I know," I said gathering my thoughts. I needed to cover this up and I needed to get my pills.

"I'm okay Sam. Really. I just felt a little faint. It must have been from exhaustion. I'm super tired."

I stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning. Closing my eyes, I winced. My head was pounding. "Haven't been sleeping well," I added to my lame excuse.

"Come on," he said closing the front door and walking up a couple steps to help guide me down to even ground.

When he got me situated- lying sprawled out on the couch with a blanket covering me, I turned to look at the man in front of me. "Sorry, this isn't probably why you came."

He set his hand down on the side of my face and brushed some hair away from my eyes.

"That's okay, I don't mind," he said softly.

"Will you stay?" I asked as my eyes droop. Realizing what I just ask, I shook my head and sat up. The room began spinning again as I got up too quick.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that," I said shutting my eyes and holding my head again.

"No, its fine Bella," he said sitting down where my head was. He pulled me in his arm and laid my head on his lap gently. He continued to play with my hair, running his thick hands through it. "It's okay. I will be here when you wake up."

"Thanks," I breathed, finding his motions to be soothing. He watched me as I slept in his lap. He was comfortable even though the position didn't sound like it. I felt his fingers repeated ran through my hair and down my arm. At times, when the blanket would slip from my moving, he would pull it back up, making sure I was covered.

I woke up a few hours later, Sam now asleep too. Slowly I pulled myself up and waited for the fog to lift. Why was my head sleeping on Sam's lap?

"Right," I breathed talking to myself. I blackened out. Tearing my body away from Sam's warm arms, I looked at the clock and found it to be 6. Charlie would be home soon. Great.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked cutting my thoughts. I looked over to the speaker and found Sam awake looking at me.

"I thought you were asleep," I smiled.

He gave me a smile and brushed his hand against my face lightly. "You okay now?" he asked still concerned.

I nodded. His touch did something funny to me. I always felt this tingling sensation when we came in contact with each other. I couldn't understand it. Was I attracted to him? I enjoyed being in his presence that was sure. He made me feel calm and relaxed. Even though I just met him I felt safe, secure almost too.

But he was older than me. A lot older. He was 27 and I was 18. That was a huge age difference. He couldn't possibly find interest in me could he?

"Bella?" Sam asked strangely. I looked up to him and blushed. I must have zoned out.

"Sorry," I laughed with embarrassment. He smiled and watched me as I got up. Stretching, I found myself doing a lot better- whether it was Sam's presence or the nap. I caught Sam's eyes looking at the edge of my shirt, where my stomach was barely showing as I lifted my arms.

Giving him a raised eyebrow, I let out a laugh and went to the kitchen. I had stashed some emergency pills of mine in the medicine cupboard. I took out the unmarked bottle from the way back and popped out two.

Just as I was swallowing them, Sam came into the kitchen and sat down.

"So umm…how are you and your dad?"

I must have had an expression on my face because Sam spoke up, "that good huh?" he asked.

I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "I don't know. It's just hard." I played with my hands as my eyebrows furrowed.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked sweetly. I gave him a kind look. The man was nice-really nice.

"Can you bail me out of the house before he comes home?" I joked. "I've been avoiding him ever since he got back last night."

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you want to grab some dinner?" he asked.

"Really?" I questioned with a smile. I was only teasing, but he was willing to do this for me.

He nodded. I went to go my stuff but turned back before I left the kitchen. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in any trouble with my dad because of what's going on."

"Go get your stuff," he said nodding for me to go upstairs. I let out a breath of relief. A get away was just what I needed and having it be with Sam was just an added bonus.

I skipped down the stairs this time with my jacket and purse in hand. Sam met me at the bottom step, opening the door to the house and all.

A perfect gentleman- could I fall for him any faster?

I thought about my sudden growing feelings for Sam as he drove us to the diner. Did I really like him? Was I falling too hard for him? Maybe being ridiculous about this whole thing?

"You okay?" Sam's voice rang out.

"Yea, I was just…thinking," I said embarrassed. He took a quick glance over at me and nodded. I turned my attention back to the window. I couldn't possibly fall for this guy. He was older; he probably had a girlfriend or something. Plus, I was only here for a few months- three at most if Renee lets me.

We pulled into a parking space and got out. It had just started to thunder as we headed inside. Grabbing a table, we slid into a booth, sitting across from each other. Sam handed me a menu, which I thanked him for.

The waitress came over, taking our drink order. Once Sam and I talked over what we were both getting, I set my menu down in front of me and stared at him.

"So besides what happened this afternoon, how was your day?" I wondered. He set his menu down too and stared back at me. "It was good. I was worried about you though," he said honesty. My forehead creased. Why would he be worried about me? I was okay for the most part.

"Yesterday was rough," he said.

"Rough was not exactly the word I would use," I said picking up my drink. He watched me, which I felt a little uncomfortable with. Why was I so fascinating?

"But umm…did you stop by today because you needed something? Oh," I said thinking he probably had things to do today. I was probably the last distraction he needed. "I didn't hold you up from anything today did I? I didn't even think-"

I began to babble, which he quickly stopped by leaning over, and taking my hand. "Relax," he said calmly. "I just came over to check on you and see how things were. Charlie seemed a little distracted when I stopped by the station."

I let out a sigh of relief and then looked at our hands. They were entwined in the middle of the table. I wasn't sure what do about that so I slowly pulled it away. His expression flickered to something like hurt? No Bella, you're going crazy, I thought to myself.

"You…work with my dad?" I asked nervously. I felt somewhat awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled my hand away. Then a thought came over me. Crap, if he worked with my dad that meant I held him back from work, which in turn would lead Charlie to worry and then find out what I was hiding. Great going Bella.

"No, I am in construction actually," he said cutting the flow of emotions I was feeling-most of them happened to be panic. I furrowed my eyebrows. Then why was he with my dad? Sam must have read my mind or something because he explained. "They are going to redo the Forks Police Station. Apparently they want more office space and such so they hired this contracting company I work for, so I had to stop by to drop off the blue prints."

"Oh," I said surprised. That was a relief.

Our food came just in time. The waitress set them down in front of us and we thanked her. Digging in, our chatter started to flow again. I learned little things about him like his favorite color was brown, he was an only child, he was the one that creates the blue prints for his company, he doesn't like to read, and he has a house just a little ways from the La Push beach.

"So can I ask you a question?" he said as we went to pay.

"Sure," I said with my hands in my pockets. He insisted on paying the bill, telling me he just felt like it was right- the guy should always pay. So after about 5 minutes of arguing with him, I finally gave in. He could read me that was for sure. Each time I brought up a reason why he shouldn't have to pay for both of us he just laid the guilt trip on me.

"What happened today when you passed out? Were you honestly just overly exhausted?" he wondered staring me in the eyes. I felt little butterflies growing. Sam was nice; I didn't want to lie to him. But I knew it was something I had to do. If he found out, then someone else was a potential to find out and then it could all come back to bite me in the ass if my dad found out.

I turned, opening the door for us. It was now raining.

"Yea," I said over my shoulder. I didn't want to look at him when I was lying. I felt guilty enough as it was. Sam stopped me by the elbow and faced me in the pouring rain. He brought a finger under my chin and tilted it up to look at him.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I laughed. I went up onto my tiptoes raising my hand up to his hair. Tugging through it through softly, I smiled at his short croppy black hair. It was sopping wet. Then, I blatantly realized we were standing out in the rain. Looking all around, I smiled. I loved the rain it was something I missed. Phoenix was dry as a bone; Colorado was filled with ice and snow, Texas was also dry and pretty hot, but Forks-Forks was different. Sure it was raining and somewhat cold but it had its days of sunny weather and clear skies.

I stepped back from Sam and looked all around, especially up at the sky. It felt good to feel rain. I felt like everything was washing away. I got a fresh start.

It began coming down harder, which just made me smile even brighter. I took my hands out of my pockets and opened them. My shirt and jacket was drenched and I was somewhat cold, but it felt good. It felt right.

"Bella, you are going to catch a cold, come on," Sam said a bit louder to me than usual. I heard him shuffling closer to me. Bringing my head back down from the sky, I stared at him. He was now hovering a bit above me with that intense stare he could give me. It wasn't a strong disapproving glare. It wasn't even controlling or freighting. It was just loving. He stared at me like…I couldn't even describe it. His face was kept straight, but his eyes showed everything about him. As I continued to match his gaze, I felt everything around me melt away. It was just him and me, right here, right now.

"Lets go," I said pulling myself out of it. A smile forming on my lips again. I had no idea what was going on, but I liked it. Tugging on his hand, I led us to the car, only to drop it so we could both get in.

As the radio played in our silence, I pulled a hair tie off my wrist and grabbed my hair shifting it into a ponytail. My mood became light again. I felt better. Gosh, if only rain could do this to me every time.

I glanced over at Sam and let out a little giggle. He was drenched. Taking a look at me, I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I said referring to his wet attire. He just shook his head with a smile and let out a laugh. The ride home was quiet yet peaceful. We didn't talk because nothing needed to be said. Everything was calm.

We pulled back into Charlie's driveway and I let out a breath. His cruiser was here, that meant he was home.

"You okay?" he asked for the tenth time today. I nodded, still watching the front of my house through his car. I made no effort to move which kind of gave him the hint I wasn't okay.

He took my hand in his again, this time more a bit hesitantly.

"Did you want me to go in with you?"

I didn't stare at our hands. It felt oddly comfortable.

"No, I'm okay," I whispered out. Pushing some bangs back that fell out of the pony, I grabbed my purse and slid my hand out from his, getting out of the car.

"Thanks for tonight Sam," I said before going to shut the door. "And sorry about the scare today." His eyes darkened. Was I imagining that?

"Its okay Bella, just be careful okay? Don't push yourself too hard," he warned. I found his words slightly ironic. I couldn't push myself too hard- unless I wanted to die.

"Sure, will do. Thanks again," I said actually closing the door this time. I gave him a wave and then headed inside. His car didn't move from the driveway.

Standing at the front door to the house, I set my hand on the knob and paused. I could do this right? I could face him and not do something crazy or stupid. I wouldn't fall apart right?

Headlights still waited and I knew Sam wasn't going to be leaving till I entered the house. Giving a small smile at his caring gestures, I opened the door and slowly stepped in. The game wasn't playing and the house was quiet. Shutting the door behind me, I jumped as Charlie spoke.

"Are we going to talk about this?" he asked.

I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm myself down.

"I know you're avoiding me," my dad tried again.

I bit my lip and took off my shoes.

His chair scratched beneath the wooden floor and he came to look at me. "You're soaking wet. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," I breathed taking off my sticky jacket.

"Bella," he called as I began walking upstairs. "Dad what do you want me to say? Congratulations on getting married? Sorry I couldn't be there for the wedding? Oh wait," I said in a harsh tone, "I wasn't invited. I didn't have a clue about it."

He sighed and tried to get me to see reason. "I just didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to feel hurt and upset."

"Well its too late for that isn't it," I said spinning around to look at him. "You could have called or emailed," I told him. "You could have told me. You knew I wasn't going to tell mom anything."

"I'm sorry," he said exasperated. I sighed at my stubbornness. Sometimes it just didn't let up.

"Yea, I know dad, but sorry doesn't do shit." Turning back around I walked up the rest of the steps and shut my door. I changed my clothes and sat on my bed reading. Unfortunately Charlie came into my room a little while later. I held back a loud groan as I set down my book.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, we are both stubborn, but I can't let this go. You need to understand I love her," he said.

"I know that," I said clueless. Was this why he thought I was mad? Because he loved Sue and not Renee? Could he be this blind?

"Dad, I don't have a problem with you loving Sue," I said getting up from my previous position on the bed.

He now gave me a confused look. Obviously to him, it was.

"God how could you be so-" I held back the rest of my words.

"I'm happy for you," I ground out slowly. "I am glad you got over mom and moved on to find someone. I am happy," I repeated. "But you just- you didn't even-" my frustration was getting to me with ever sentence I thought. Everything in me was screaming at me to just let it all out. To tell him my true thoughts and feelings.

"Its great that you are in love again dad. I just need some time to adjust."

His posture relaxed a bit and I plopped back on my stomach with my book. Ignoring my persistent negative thoughts, I looked at him when I noticed he wasn't leaving.

"So you aren't mad?"

I held back a strong impulse to roll my eyes. Sometimes I hated men. They were so oblivious.

"I just need to get used to the fact I have a step mom and some siblings," I said with a forced smile. He let out a breath and nodded.

"Okay good. Night Bells," he said shutting my door before hearing a reply.

"Yea, night," I huffed out. Taking a minute to breath, I turned back to my book. My anger was bubbling. Throwing my book across the room, I let out a frustrated sigh. Stupid man. Stupid thoughts. And stupid feelings.

My cell phone rang and I found it was Renee. Calming myself down a bit, I flipped open the phone.

"Hey Sweetie, I didn't hear from you today." She said.

"Hey mom," I said more relaxed. "Yea, sorry about that- crazy day."

"Are you okay?" she said a bit panicked. I bit my lip. DO I tell her? Sighing, I gave into my stupid conscious and told her what happened today. "I may have blackened out for a second today."

"Oh god, are you okay? You should come home. You need to come home," she said fast.

"Mom wait. Woah, slow down," I said as she kept rambling on. "I woke up and it slipped my mind to take my pills. It was totally my fault. I should have been more careful."

"Bella, we should really inform your father," Renee sighed. Immediately I protested. "No, mom, please no," I said. With everything going on now, I especially didn't want Charlie to know.

"Well then how about someone else? Billy Black perhaps? Or his son you used to play with…uhh…Josh? John?..."

"Jacob," I said.

"Right," she said. "Tell him."

"No mom, really, I just don't want anyone to know right now. I will be fine. I'm sorry." I said. I felt guilty. I was being irresponsible with my health.

"Bella, I just want someone looking out for you since I cant. I worry," she said motherly.

"I know," I said. It was obvious she worried- I got that trait from her. "But I will be okay. And people look out for me here even if they don't know," I said thinking of Sam. Immediately Renee heard something for my voice and asked for details. I wasn't sure what to say really. He was 27 and I was only 18. My mom would not be happy with that 9-year age difference.

So I told her little things about him- where I met him, what he looked like, how he seemed really nice. I left out the things like when he walked me home or this evening when he took me out.

"So you like him?" she questioned. She must have thought he was around my age, which made me feel a twinge of guilt.

"Umm…I don't know," I said with a blush. I did like him, but I knew it wasn't right. The age this was kind of a big issue. And I couldn't seem to understand why he would take interest in me. I was just an 18-year-old girl.

We talked for a little while longer before I needed to hang up. School was tomorrow and I had to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. Rolling out of bed, I quickly got dressed and popped a few pills. Taking the bottle with me, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie was still home which put me on edge a bit, but I brushed it off.

"Jake offered to give you a ride to school," Charlie spoke.

"Okay," I breathed. Pouring my cereal, I ate and waited for Jake to come get me. There was a honk in our driveway and I set my bowl in the sink.

"Bye dad," I said rushing out the door with my bag. Jake was behind the Rabbit with a smile.

"Hey," I said getting in the front seat.

"Hey, we just have to pick up Quil and Embry," Jake said as he pulled out of the driveway. I stared out the window thinking of starting another new school.

"You nervous?" Jake asked cutting my thoughts. I looked over at him and shook my head. "Nah, im used to the whole moving thing."

"How many schools have you been to?" he wondered pulling into someone's driveway. He honked and we waited.

"Umm…four or five maybe? Before Phoenix, when I was younger, there was Florida and New Jersey. And after there was Colorado and Texas. So this will be my sixth new school."

"And you like it?" Jake asked as we saw Embry come out.

"I like the fresh start I get," I said. I gave Embry as smile as he got in the back. "But the making friends and adjusting to the new school is always kind of hard."

We said our hello's to the teen and was off to get Quil. Lucky for us, he was already waiting on his front steps. "What took you so long?" he asked climbing in the back.

"Ask the beauty queen back there next to you," I joked. Jake laughed, along with the rest of the guys.

"Thanks Bella," Embry said as he started getting teased by Quil. We made it into school boundaries. Parking next to another car, I found Jared, Kim, Leah, and Seth all huddled around talking.

"Finally," Leah commented.

"Hey it wasn't me," Quil said holding up his hand. "Or me," I added.

"Embry," Jake coughed. Everyone laughed while the poor kid just blushed.

"So is this an everyday thing?" I asked to our little huddle around the two cars.

"Yea usually," Seth said. I nodded and smiled at my stepbrother.

We talked for a little bit before the warning bell rang.

"Come on Bella, I can help you get your schedule," Kim said grabbing my arm.

"Oh okay," I said as she pushed us forward not waiting for the group. I gave them all a wave and then chuckled at Jared's girlfriend's persistence.

We walked into the main office and I was met with Mrs. Tearwood. She was this little old lady who was squinting at something on her computer.

"Hi, I just moved here, Isabella Swan," I said.

"Oh yes dear," she said getting up. I glanced over at Kim, who was waiting outside the office for me. "How do you like it here?" she wondered as she looked through a file cabinet.

"Its good. Interesting weather but I like it."

She let out a laugh and found the small paper. "Yes, its not the best but what can I say," she smiled. "Here you go dear," she said handing me my schedule.

"Thank you," I said peering at it.

The schedule wasn't labeled very specifically. It just gave the subject, room number and teacher.

Kim took the slip of paper right away and read it. "Great, we have English and Spanish together," she smiled. "I think you have Math with Quil, and science and gym with Jared."

Immediately I ripped the schedule from her hands. I couldn't have gym. "Umm…oh, I just saw they had my name spelled wrong. I better go check that out. You just…stay here," I said running back to the office. Slipping through the yellow door, I went back up to Mrs. Tearwood.

"Yes dear?" she asked me.

"I have gym on my schedule. I can't have gym." I said biting my lip. She cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"My file should hold my medical information," I hinted.

She picked up my file at the edge of her desk and peered at it. "Oh," she said right away. "Well, lets see what we can find for you to take."

She typed some things slowly into the computer and squinted. "Well we don't have much dear. Nothing at all really."

"Great," I sighed.

"Let me go talk to the principal," she said getting up. I nodded and waited. Peering over my shoulder to Kim, I found her getting impatient.

"Well, there aren't any classes open, but I sure could use an assistant here. So if you would like, you could earn the same amount of credits by helping me in the office instead of going to gym."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded with a sweet smile. "I would love that," I breathed.

Changing my schedule on my paper, she crossed off 'gym' and wrote 'office'.

"I'll change it on the computer system too," she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you again," I said walking out.

"Hey what took so long?" Kim asked walking next to me. I turned to her, forgetting she was waiting. I was so wrapped up in getting gym changed it slipped my mind she was staying back to help me find my way.

"Why did Mrs. Tearwood change your gym class?" she wondered holding my schedule again.

"Oh well when they were fixing my student information it must have changed. Mrs. Tearwood had to compare everything to make sure it all matched the system," I lied through my teeth. I internally slapped myself. My lie didn't even make sense.

"Okay," she said skeptically. She walked me to my first class. Math.

"Great, what a way to start out the day," I sighed. She laughed and told me she would come get me afterward. Nodding, I looked around for Quil. She said he would be in here right? Wait…why would I have math with a 17 year old. He should be just finishing his junior year…I was finishing my senior year.

Going up to the young male teacher, I showed him my schedule and asked him what math this was. "Pre- Calculus," he said. I sighed. I was already passed this class in my freshman year; I took it as an AP course.

Telling Mr. Levin, the math teacher, I was way ahead of this course and he told me Calculus was the only thing offered here that was higher than this class.

"Well, the best I can do for you is to have you take this," he said pulling out a workbook from his bag. It read Calculus 3. "I know it may be a bit advanced but some of the staff in the math department have been trying to petition to teach higher math levels. So we were assigned a certain level of Calculus."

"And you were trying to be the Calc 3 teacher," I pieced together. He nodded. "Your in the last semester of your senior year yes?" I nodded. "Well I can stop by at the book store sometime tonight and try and pick up a calc 2 workbook. That way if you are struggling too much with this we can go back to the other one, yes?" he asked.

"Sure," I breathed.

"Great," he said. "You shouldn't have too much of a problem though. You seem like a smart girl." I blushed and looked down at the textbook. "Your schedule will obviously be different from the others, but we are going to have some individual work this class period so I can try and type up some kind of homework system for you."

I nodded. "Sounds great."

He talked to me a little bit more as people started to shuffle in. I was going to turn in my homework at the same time as everyone else, but obviously, he would have to check it differently. And if I got some problems wrong, he said he would try to make sure to correct my work. I guess for everyone else, he made them try and fix their own mistakes.

"Alright, well why don't you sit there, and start reading through Chapter 1. They have some guidelines and such to help you with the problems."

Nodding, I thanked the man and sat down. I was going to have different tests, different homework, a different textbook, and all together a different class. Essentially I was having my own private class in one.

Quil sat down beside me and smiled. "Hey," he said quietly as class started. I gave him a wave and went to my own work. It didn't seem too hard I guess. There were quite a few things I didn't understand but Mr. Levin said he could spend some time after school with me or when he wasn't teaching the class.

When math was over, I reported back to the teacher and then went to find Kim. She was standing outside the room talking with Quil.

"Hey, how was it?" she asked, saying goodbye to Quil as he left us.

"Interesting," I said.

"You like him don't you? Mr. Levin," Kim smirked at me. I gave her a funny look and laughed. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on. Every girl practically swoons over him. He is considered one of the hottest math teachers here."

I laughed at her crazy thoughts. "Umm…well I'm not. I don't really see it."

She giggled and bumped her shoulder with me. "He is giving me some one on one time though," she let out a squeal and I laughed. Messing with Kim was too easy. I eventually explained the whole story to her after she calmed down.

"Wow, you must be smart," she said walking beside me.

"Not really," I said watching everyone pass us in the hallways. I was getting a ton of looks being the new girl and all. "I just took AP courses in my last few schools and I guess Forks is a little slow on the math program."

"Or all of it," she said. I gave her a confused look. "You'll see," she said pushing us into English together. On the board read 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"You can't be serious," I said to Kim, freezing in my spot. She gave me a sympathetic look as I huffed. Walking over to the teacher, we began talking. Most of the conversation went the same just as it had with Mr. Levin, except this time, there was no alternative higher program. I was stuck in this English class, which happened to be the senior level class.

Great, I groaned to myself. The teacher pulled out a list of 100 books and told me this was their summer reading list. Scanning all of the titles, I found I had read most of these. The few that I didn't, Mrs. Prosh had me circle.

"I'll find some individual reading tests for these books," she said. "But until then, you will just have to follow along with the class."

Nodding, I went to go take a seat next to Kim. Life was about to get very boring. After an hour and a half of sitting there passing notes every so often to Kim, the bell rang and I was out of there like a bat.

"Woah, slow down," she laughed.

"Is it possible to die from boredom?" I groaned. She continued to giggle, walking me to my next class.

"Science," she said. It was bio. I wanted to scream out 'are you kidding me'. With another sympathetic look she stalked off to find her own class.

"Hey Bella," Jared said spotting me. I said a quick hello and went to go talk to the teacher. Again, he was like Mrs. Prosh, my English teacher, saying he couldn't really help me. So I sat next to Jared at a lab table he had saved for us and huffed.

"Bad day so far?" he asked.

"We are in bio," I complained. He nodded. "Easy right?"

I rolled my eyes and slumped against the table. "Jared, I passed bio in freshman year."

"How far are you in science?" he asked.

"Before I left Texas I was in AP Anatomy."

He furrowed his eyebrows; "I already passed AP physics so they had me take another science class."

"Woah," he said with wide eyes. "Are you like a genius or something."

I shook my head and laughed. "No, like I told your girlfriend, I just took a lot of advanced courses."

Class began and I sat there bored as hell. Why was I even bothering with school here? Telling myself I needed to hit the bookstore tonight, I made a list of books to get. Obviously I would be teaching myself. Continuing my old school's courses, I made sure to remind myself to get an AP Anatomy book.

The bell rang again and I found that class was survivable.

"Hey," Kim said sweetly to Jared. They had their share of PDA as I stood there awkwardly. The warning bell rang and I cleared my throat.

"Right," Kim blushed to me. One last smooch to Jared, she showed me to my next class. It was creative writing. I found I had it with Leah.

Sitting next to her, we began talking. Surprisingly I had never taken a course like this. I mean, of course we had a writing class in my schools, but I never took _creative_ writing.

"So you still mad at your old man?" She asked as we walked out together. She said hello to Kim and continued to look at me.

"It's complicated."

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not mad at him for tying the knot with your mom," I explained. "Its cool, being siblings and all."

Leah nodded. "Then why is it so complicated?"

I bit my lip. "Its hard to explain."

"Alright," she said clearly knowing to back off. "See you guys in a few," she said and walked off.

"So you are still mad at him," Kim clarified. I sighed. "In a way I guess?"

She nodded and waited for me to explain. We had lunch next so we didn't bother rushing to get to our destination.

I felt like I could tell Kim things, like she would understand and be honest. Its not like I didn't feel that way towards Leah, I just found my step sibling to be less…something. I don't know I couldn't place it.

"I guess I am just upset he didn't tell me," I said to Kim. I told her all about what went down between my dad and I last night and she gave me a hug. Finally I let all of my thoughts out and told her how I felt.

I smiled when I finished. She didn't try to lecture me or any of that crap. She just listened and gave me a small bit of comfort when I needed it. So afterward, I skipped to a different subject. Somehow it ended up being Sam and Paul.

"We usually go to Sam's house after school if you want to join. Jake was probably going to take you there anyways." She smiled. I reciprocated the gesture but turned down the invitation. Math was going to kill me this semester and I was already going to be meeting with Mr. Levin after school today. Kim smirked and began teasing me. I gave her a playful shove as we got into the lunchroom.

"Whatever Kim," I blushed as we sat down at the table with everyone.

"What's going on with you two?" Jake asked as Jared kissed Kim.

"Nothing," I said a bit louder than expected. I shot a warning look towards Kim as she opened her mouth to tease me.

Everyone looked at us funny but Kim and I just shook our heads laughing. She was ridiculous.

"Hey Jake," I said eating a bite of my sandwich. "I have to stay after today so don't wait up."

"What are you staying after for?" he questioned. Out of the corner of my eye Kim began to open her mouth with a teasing glint in her eyes. I whipped my hand over her mouth and smiled at him.

"Just going to work on some math with Mr. Levin," I smiled. Leah laughed and set down her food. She grinned at Kim and I, catching the inside joke.

"What?" Quil asked looking at us girls.

"Nothing," I said giving both Kim and Leah looks. I slid my hand away from Kim's mouth and continued to laugh along side Leah. Its not that I was trying to hide anything from the pack about the infamous math teacher, I just didn't need to be teased by all of them. It was a girl's joke after all.

We talked about each of our classes and all of the gossip going around most of which was about me. Sliding away from their conversations, I went up to get some salad. I swear I could feel the whole schools' stares on me as I moved. Everyone was just so fascinated by a new girl. It was bugging me.

I was used to attention before. I mean come on; I was a 'star' at Phoenix high, as my friends would say. And I went through the whole gossip thing with my medical issue, and then in Colorado when I was with Edward. You would think I would get used to all of the unwanted attention. But I didn't.

Lunch passed too quickly and before I knew it I was in Spanish. I sat in a desk next to Kim and Embry. I again, talked to the teacher. She said, for now, I would have to listen to her talking, but she would try and find some higher-level things for me.

I groaned at her response. It was just like my other teachers. Sitting next to Kim and Embry, I slid low in my seat and let the lecturing begin. Teetering my pen between my first to fingers, I waited for the miserable subject to be over. I felt like years had passed since I first went up to the middle aged lady. During the last 20 minutes of class, we got into groups for our 'semester projects' we were about to start. Kim, Embry and I made a group, pushing our desks together.

"So you excel in Spanish too," Kim smirked.

"I had maybe two years more than what we are taking now. Nothing big," I grumbled. This brought on more questions my Embry. What else did I excel in? How was I actually a senior then if I passed all these courses and yadda yadda. I explained to him that I had to have a certain number of days of attendance and a certain amount of hours at school to graduate. Both of which, I didn't have, so I was stuck here for the last semester.

Mrs. Walton came over commanding us to talk in Spanish. Glancing at Embry, I found him looking clueless. Kim on the other hand seemed to understand as she blushed like a little puppy being scolded.

After the teacher left our table, we began whispering in English about what we were going to do for this project. Hearing the bell ring, we shoved our desks back into their place and I walked down to the office, no Kim needed. She gave me a hug before we parted ways and I told her I would see her later.

Stepping through the yellow door again, I saw Mrs. Tearwood.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled as I came in. I gave her my hello and she took me all around the office. It was actually pretty small. When you first walk in, her desk is immediately there. A few chairs are off the right hand side for kids who need to wait, but other than that, that those were the only places students could go. Walking further in, past the sweet old lady and her long desk, there is a long narrow hallway-A doorway for each, the clinic and copy room, a door for the guidance councilor, and a door for the principal.

This was definitely a small school. Setting my bag down, I sat off behind her on her right hand side as she brought over a table and chair over for me to work at.

"I'm not the best at computers," she admitted. "So you may have to do some reading about our system." I nodded. Not too bad.

She showed me some other things and gave me a few tips on what to do in certain situations.

"So how are you liking your classes so far?" she asked turning to me. I guess it was a slow day in the office.

"They are…good," I forced out. She laughed, reading me like a book. Nudging for me to tell her more, I gave her the whole story. She found it funny and impressive at the same time.

"Well, we should just open a tutoring center for you to run here," she joked. I smiled. As great as that sounded I wasn't quite sure if I had the skills to teach others.

The end of the day bell rang and I cleaned up my stuff. Giving her a goodbye wave, I walked out of the office and went to meet Mr. Levin.

"Bella," he called as I walked through the door.

"Hey," I said dropping my stuff on the floor.

"Have a good first day?" he asked as he looked through some files.

"Just great," I said with sarcasm. He laughed and looked up at me briefly. "I'm going to guess you are just ahead of this whole system aren't you?"

I nodded, "Except for creative writing, I could really use a good book and a challenge," I said.

He smiled at me and printed out a few sheets on his computer. "Well good thing I am here to help- with the challenge I mean," he said lightly as he pulled up a chair. Slipping into the desk, he set some papers down and went over them with me. He had created a schedule of my homework and test dates, and he also printed out some notes and worksheets.

"So I have to admit," he said as I was putting away my things. "I am pretty new to Calculus 3 too, so we will be learning this together," he said slowly.

"Well, its better than not learning anything at all," I said. He smiled and rolled over to his desk.

"I think you are the only teacher who has been overly willing to meet my excelled needs," I admitted.

He smiled and turned to type some things on his computer. "Well Bella, let's hope you still find that to be a positive thing when you are in the middle of calc 3."

I let out a laugh. "Yea, lets hope." I said my goodbyes and walked out. Checking my phone I found it to be 4 o'clock. Stuffing my phone back in my pocket, I walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way back to Charlie's safely. Giving Jake a quick text like I said I would, I told him I made it home safe and sound. I shrugged off my jacket and dropped my bag as I went to the kitchen. Grabbing a juice and a cheese stick, I carried it with me as I went to go change. I made it half way up the stairs until I walked back down and scooped up my bag. Might as well get some homework done.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Flinging my hair up into a messy bun, I sat at my desk and began learning some math.

So maybe Mr. Levin was right. Maybe this challenge wasn't going to be so much fun. I had missed the last whole part of Calc 2, which seemed to be a bit vital to what I needed to learn now. Groaning, I laid my head on the book.

Charlie came home a while later. I heard the door open and his usual feet stomp through the house. Tapping my pencil on the workbook, I wrote another problem down and tried to work through it.

"Fucking…little… stupid problem," I muttered out between my teeth. Looking at the answers, I swore some more. The answer was wrong. I got the fucking problem wrong. Again. I sighed, dropping the pencil on the book. I had no clue what I was doing.

"Having fun?" a voice asked me. I jumped in surprise. Sam was leaning against my doorway watching me.

"Hey," I said slightly embarrassed. Did he just see that? "Care to share your knowledgeable thoughts on Calculus 3."

"You're in calc 3?" He asked pushing off the wood. I nodded and leaned back on the roller chair. "School put me there. Or well, the teacher did," I explained. Sam nodded and sat on my bed. "I heard, Kim told me."

I nodded, so they really did stop by Sam's after school…

"Wish I could help," he said referring to my work, "but I never took calc three."

I shrugged, "that's okay. I'm finding out, beside me and the teacher, no one else has either."

He watched me as I continued to look at my math book. Sensing it, I turned to him. I could feel when he observed me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I looked over at him skeptically and then let it slide. I turned back to my work but gave up. I was just going to end up cursing again.

"So what brings you here?" I asked letting out a breath and throwing down my pencil. "I'm sure it wasn't to watch me swear at my homework."

He let out a chuckle. "I didn't see you with everyone after school and I wanted to see how it went. Paul was looking for you two. Kim obviously filled us in about your day but you know how she can get," he said in that deep voice that sent chills down my spine.

He was concerned. He was curious and wanted to see me? Was this for real? And Paul was searching for me too?

"Oh," I said surprised. "Well it was okay."

He gazed at me waiting for more. "Umm…" I said not sure what to tell him. "I have English and Spanish with Kim. Embry is in Spanish with us too. I have Creative writing with Leah, Math with Quil, and Science with Jared."

"How many of these courses have you already taken?" he wondered. I blushed as his words hit me. "Kim said I was a genius didn't she?" I asked.

"Jared confirmed it," he smirked. I bushed harder and put my hands over my face. God I hated my blush. Hands wrapped around the back of my calves and rolled me. I took my hands off my face and found Sam now sitting directly in front of me. Our knees were touching.

"Just to be clear, I'm not a genius," I joked. The moment was getting a bit too tense and serious for my liking. He flashed me a smile and I laughed. "I'm not," I repeated. "Jared and Kim just think so because I had to ask most of my teachers for some higher level work."

"In how many classes?" Sam asked.

I thought about it- Math, English, Science, and Spanish. "Four," I declared.

"You are advanced in four out of the six classes?" his face looked stunned which had me blush even more. I turned my head away from him and composed myself.

"I took a lot of AP courses in middle school and high school. My three years in Phoenix, a year and a half in Colorado and a half a year in Texas."

Sam looked surprised. "So say, your sophomore year you were-…"

"In Phoenix," I supplied. "I didn't move away till second semester."

He nodded. "Okay, so in Phoenix, your sophomore year, what were you taking?"

I thought about it for a second. "I had all AP classes except one."

He looked at me astounded. "Yea," I laughed. "Sophomore year in Phoenix was quite the year. I had basketball, dance, and choir after school pretty much everyday. Between the three and all the AP's I signed up for my mom, Renee, insisted that I lighten my load."

"By taking one regular class?" he asked like my mom and I were nuts. I laughed and nodded. "What was the class?" he asked.

"Art," I smiled. He chuckled. "She insisted I do something calming. And although I sucked at it, I took it to please her."

"So did it work?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "Did it lower your stress?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I guess if it did, I wouldn't have been diagnosed with what I had.

"No," I said a bit glum. "I think I was so horrible at it that I stressed out about it even more." My thoughts drifted to when the Dr. Hawthorn told me what I had been diagnosed. For some reason I blamed everything on the stupid disease even though it made no sense. My heart condition was genetic. It wasn't from stress or being an athlete. It was just from Renee.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on my knee. I looked up and was lost in his face. There was no longer any pity party in my head.

"Anyways," I said snapping out of it. Sam's hand was still sitting on my knee in a comforting matter. Letting my heart flutter a bit, I rolled my chair back to my desk and shut my book. Glancing at the clock, I found I had to hit the bookstore.

"I have to hit the bookstore, did you want to come?" I asked hopeful. He looked a bit sullen and shook his head.

"I have patrol tonight. Maybe another time?" he offered, I nodded and grabbed my things. Obviously, I knew what patrols were now. I guess they took shifts to keep La Push protected. It was kind of cool I guess. Something dropped in my heart when he said no though. Weird, I thought to myself.

"Yea," I breathed out grabbing a sweatshirt and my wallet. Walking out of my room together, I flicked off the light and we headed downstairs.

"Bells," my dad said. I gave him a forced smile and grabbed my keys. Not looking at him, I slipped on some shoes, "I have to run to the bookstore, need anything?"

He shook his head and looked over to the man beside me. "Good to see you Sam."

Sam nodded and slipped out the door with me. Stepping into the cold I let out a breath and walked to my truck.

"Still on rough waters with your dad?" he asked coming towards me. I looked up from my keys and put on a fake smile. "Nothing that time won't fix."

He stared into my eyes but I quickly broke his stare. By the way he could read me like that, I didn't want him to know. I was fine- or at least I kept telling myself that.

Sam once again put a finger under my chin to get me to look at him but I pulled away.

"I should get going," I announced. He stepped back, letting me get in the car. Once I was in safely, he shut it for me.

"Night Bella," he said kindly.

"Night Sam," I smiled back. Unfortunately the smile didn't reach my eyes. Letting it go, I put my truck in reverse and headed off to a bookstore in Port Angeles that Kim told me about.

Parking on the street a ways down from the shop, I got out and looked through all the stores side windows.

"Bella?" a voice called, I rotated around for the person who called out my voice. Finding a familiar face I smiled.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked. He nodded standing in front of me. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Bookstore," I said pointing behind me. "I have to get some things for tomorrow."

"Oh, are you going to teach yourself now?" he asked teasingly. I blushed and looked at him. "They were serious?" he said surprised.

I nodded with a blush again. "How did you know?" I asked forgetting pretty much everything accept my name as I looked at him. He was just so perfect…

The Pack has a connected mind. So when we shift, we can see everything like a movie playing in our heads," he explained lowly.

"Oh," I said surprised. "That's…cool," I said.

"Yea, I guess, but sometimes you don't need it when Kim's around."

I shook my head and held back a smile. Of course, Kim- Sam and I went over that today. "So how was Sam's? I'm sure Kim talked everyone's ears off," I chuckled.

He nodded with a slight smile and held the door open for me as we entered the store.

"I swear that girl is like a gossiping machine," I muttered.

He let out a chuckle and nodded. "Yea she can be."

I peered at all of the signs in the store.

"So…are you really going to start teaching yourself?" he asked as he followed me to the education section. I blushed biting my lip.

"Well, I was thinking about it," I said looking up at him. He looked interested. Not once did he tell me I couldn't do it or laughed at the ridiculous thought. Continuing, I measured his reaction "Its just-…everything I've learned is going to go down the drain. I'm going to have to sit through an hour and a half of each fuc-" I caught the word I was about to say and changed it to something more appropriate, "freakin," I said lowering my hot temper, "class. All of which I have learned like…years ago," I said.

Paul smirked with a small chuckle, his arms crossed at his chest. He could see I was touchy about the subject. With his jean clad legs spread and the black leather jacket tightening around his muscular arms, I waited for him to say something. Finally his cocky attitude broke. His arms dropped down to his sides and he gave me a genuine smile. "I think its pretty cool you are doing such a thing, even though you are just too damn smart for your own good." I raised an eyebrow at him as his smirk grew. Rolling my eyes I gave him a playful shove and turned back to the books.

There was something about Paul too. He was sexy as hell that was for sure- looking pretty damn perfect, and he was only 20 years old, around my age. He had this cocky attitude that I wanted to slap and smile at, all at the same time. Obviously the guy was a womanizer though. He had it written all over his face and body. But he was polite at the same time too. He mad sure never to act like a dick to me like he did with others sometimes. It was…odd.

"So think this will keep you busy?" he asked as we went to check out. He grabbed a half of my stack of books from my arms.

"Hopefully," I smiled. He grinned and shook his head in amazement. Paul walked me back to my car, still helping me with my things and chatting along the way.

"Hey, why were you here?" I questioned when the thought occurred.

"Oh," he said scratching the back of his neck after he set the books in my car. "I was uh-…" he stuttered out. I watched carefully and saw him…blushing? "I was out on a date."

"Oh," I said surprised. Something felt funny in my chest. Maybe because I was starting to like him too. I don't know.

I thought I liked Sam though? I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Paul.

"Well sorry if I was…holding you up from anything," I said randomly.

"No you're great. I mean no-" he fumbled.

"Okay," I laughed saving him from himself. "Well, im going to go. So…I'll see you around I guess."

Saying goodbye, I walked back to the driver side of my truck and headed home.

* * *

><p>The house lights were still on as I pulled in. Grabbing my bags, I found Charlie in the kitchen.<p>

"You and Sam pick out a good book?" Charlie's voice rang out.

"Sam didn't come with me," I said dropping my keys on the table and slipping off my shoes.

"Oh, then who were you with? Please don't tell me you walked the Port Angeles streets alone," Charlie groaned out. I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness as I pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No, I actually ran into Paul when I got there and we hung out for a bit."

"Oh," Charlie said confused. "Are you sure that's wise? I thought you liked Sam," he said turning to me.

"I do like Sam- I mean what?" I asked confused. "Where did you get me liking Sam?"

"I just assumed-…" Charlie said. I took a long drink of water.

"I think Sam is a great guy. He's nice and a good friend…" I corrected as the gears started turning in my head, "but-…you know what, lets stay out of my personal life," I snapped walking out of the kitchen. This conversation didn't need to happen-especially with him.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag of books by my shoes and headed for the stairs.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to. Goodnight!" he yelled watching me go.

I sighed as I closed my door. What the hell was going on?

Changing, I put on my pajamas and got ready for bed. Setting my things aside for tomorrow, I set my alarm and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I got up the next morning, I was feeling some chest pain. Popping a few pills, I jumped in the shower. After that, I put on whatever I could find and then grabbed some breakfast. Jake was on time like usual. Giving my dad a quick goodbye, I made sure to have my books, pills and a bottle of water.<p>

"Hey," I breathed shutting the door to his rabbit.

"Hey, how was your day yesterday?" he asked pulling away.

"Good," I said taking a bite of Pop tart. There were a few things that crossed my mind when I went to answer that question. For one, there was Sam, then Paul, and Paul's date. That strung a few chords in me. "Math was so much fun," I said sarcastically, deciding to bring up a safe, undetailed topic instead. He laughed and I gave him my other pop tart in the package.

That became our routine after that. Every morning Jake and I would share a package of Pop tarts while we talked on our way to get Embry and Quil. It was nice to have those few minutes with him everyday. We got a little closer, like when we were little.

* * *

><p>Two weeks of school passed. Two weeks. I was still disappointed and hurt with Charlie, but he didn't seem to notice. Kim and I had gotten to be closer friends. Having the Pack around was great; I felt like I really fit in somewhere. Things between my two boys were just neutral. My? Oh Crap. I told myself I wouldn't think of Paul and my jealousy that always hit when I replayed the scene in my head when he said he was out on a date. Was he dating someone? Did he have a girlfriend? Closing the box and sealing it tightly, I also told myself I wouldn't think about how I felt or could possibly feel for Sam. That, in itself was dangerous too.<p>

Math was still excruciating. I continuously struggled with it alongside Mr. Levin. There wasn't a day in the week that I didn't need help. As for the rest of my classes, they were pretty much all blow offs. I did start reading the list of books for English that I hadn't read. We can just say I made frequent trips to the bookstore. Mrs. Treadwood was such a sweet woman too. We had become pretty close 'friends' I labeled us as, as I helped her out in the office.

"Oh my god, stop," I groaned to Kim as we walked into Sam's house.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "I could see it now, you putting on that sweet and innocent charm…"

"I don't need any 'charm'. I am sweet and innocent," I huffed as she continued.

"Exactly, and then after that, he would-"

"Shut up," I said tossing myself on Sam's comfy couch. I took the pillow beside me and put it over my face. Her little fantasies needed to die.

"What's going on?" Sam asked us as the rest of the pack came barreling in.

"Kim's driving me crazy," I grumbled lifting the pillow to talk to him.

"Am not," she said pulling up my feet on her lap so she could sit down.

"Yes, you are." I said glaring at her.

She let out a laugh and I just shook my head. Kim would not shut up about her theory of Mr. Levin and I. She swore he giving me looks more than just a teacher would. Of course, she was crazy because he was just a nice guy and had a girlfriend. Yes, we did talk about that, which Kim thought was weird. But when I told her I needed a distraction from math, so I wouldn't toss the book at the front of the room, she let it go.

"Crazy about what?" Jared asked picking my feet up again so Kim could sit on his lap as my feet were on hers.

"Nothing," she said casually as I smothered the pillow over my face harder. Deeply confused, I lifted the pillow from my face and gave her a strange look.

"You just non stop talked about your little fantasy in my car when I drove you here. And now you aren't saying a word?"

She blushed and I stared at her. Why?

"First, it wasn't a fantasy," she said. I growled and threw the pillow at her. She laughed at my antics and kept my pillow hostage.

"It was a true story."

"It hasn't even happened yet you big goof," I said. "And it never will," I added popping my head back up to look at her.

"Hey," Paul said stepping into the house. He tossed me a smile and sat on the floor beside some of the other guys. Even though I said I wouldn't think about him, lets admit it, I do. I still haven't figured out his story yet, and I wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend to be positive, but we had grown a bit closer. He came around sometimes and had dinner with Charlie and I. It was nice how we sort of became friends.

As for Sam, well, he was really busy with patrols, work, and everything else I guess because the past few days I hadn't seen much of him. I too, tried not to think of him, but like I did with Paul, I did with him. It made my heart kind of sad that he wasn't always around, but it wasn't like I was with him or whatever. When did I become so mushy?

"I'm confused," Embry said trying to figure out our conversation.

"Don't even ask," I groaned as the girl holding my feet continued to giggle. Kim began humming the kissing tree song and I lost it.

"Oh my god. Kim," I said for the millionth time. Propping myself up on my elbows I glowered at the girl as she let out a bunch of giggles. The rest of people in the room were still puzzled at what we were secretly talking about.

"Someone, fill us in," Quil said.

I opened my mouth to speak but Kim cut me off. "Bella," she said in a low tone. Her giggles had stopped and she was giving me this look. She was…glaring at me.

"You're seriously glaring at me right now?" I asked. "Shouldn't _**I**_ be the one glaring at you?"

Her eyes rolled. "Don't," she said referring to me telling them.

"Why?" I asked. "You keep talking about it non stop."

"And I'm joking," she said a little more serious now. I couldn't figure her out. Didn't she want the guys to know about her joke towards my math teacher and me?

"Whatever," I breathed getting up from the couch. As I passed by Paul, I saw he had a raised eyebrow at me. Ignoring everyone, I went over to my phone, which was vibrating in my bag. I could hear it easily. Checking to see who it was, I found it to be Renee.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked stepping outside.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" she wondered.

"Good," I said she was talking about my condition and not my personal life. "Minor things here and there but nothing bad," I smiled.

"What kind of things?" she wondered and I knew she was serious. "Just the shakes." I said quickly, not wanting to walk in deep water.

She sighed. "Bella, be careful," she said.

"I know," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I think its time you came home," Renee said slowly.

"What? No, mom I just got here two weeks ago." I said.

"I know, and two weeks is quite a long time."

"Mom," I whined. She really couldn't be doing this right now.

"Bella, im worried. You haven't told anyone and you know what could happen. I just-"

"Can't you just sleep on the idea for a while?" I asked.

"Fine but Bella, I don't want to hear any arguments when I do decide."

Rolling my eyes we said our goodbyes and I hung up. God that woman could get me mad. Coming back inside, I slammed the front door and went into the kitchen frustrated. How could she do this? She said I could have a month, maybe two. Now she's taking me away after a little over two weeks? I didn't want to go back yet. I was starting to form a life here-with or without Charlie.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he was walking back into the kitchen with a soda in hand. I slammed the fridge closed and held in my rage.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I bit out. Anger continued to flow through my blood stream. How could she do this? She was continuously pressuring me into trying to tell someone.

"Bella?" Sam asked gently. I slammed my water bottle down on the counter.

"Why does everyone keep pissing me off today?" I vented with anger as I leaned my hands against the edge of the counter. Everyone was quiet now.

Relax Bella, I kept telling myself. I needed to relax. I wasn't leaving yet, I still had some time.

"Hey," Sam said now walking over to me, taking a hold of my shoulder. "What's going on?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down. Renee was just acting as a concerned mother. I needed to settle down to make sure I didn't her any more worried if I was to give myself a scare.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said sucking it up. I pushed my bangs out of my face and looked up at him. Of course, I didn't meet those blazing brown eyes. Instead I just settled on looking at his concerned face.

"I'm just going to go outside and calm down a bit," I spoke before slipping away. He caught my arm and stared at me. "I'm okay, " I repeated. Letting me go, I passed Paul without a glance made my way outside with the deformed bottle of water. Sitting on the steps, I thought about how I lost it back there. I couldn't let that happen again. What if I was putting too much stress on my heart? What if I passed out again right there in front of everyone?

The door opened and closed.

"Hey," Kim said softly beside me.

"Hi," I breathed out.

"You okay?" she wondered.

I nodded.

"Sorry if I teased you too much back there," she apologized. I looked at her. "Kim, im not upset with you. I just lost it with my mom over the phone," I said. She looked a bit relieved. "Oh okay."

I let out a laugh and turned back to the property in front of me. "Yea, don't worry. I would never be mad at you for something as silly as teasing me about my math teacher."

She smiled and something flickered in her eyes. It went away before I could pin the look. "Did you want to talk about it? With your mom I mean?" she wondered.

I shook my head and looked all around. I hadn't even told Kim about my heart condition.

"No, that's okay though. Thanks." She nodded. Sitting outside with me for a little while longer, I finally convinced her to go inside, she was getting cold and I needed some space to myself. As the daylight began to fading into night, I exhaled and stepped inside the warm house.

"I should get going," I said picking up my bag. "See you guys tomorrow?" I asked. Everyone nodded but Sam and Paul's gaze lingered.

"Hey," Paul said running after me as I put my stuff in the car. "You okay?"

I nodded and plastered on a smile. "I'm fine, just as I told Sam. I lost it for a second that's all."

He nodded and we just stared at each other. Standing in the awkward silence, I was about to say goodbye when he spoke. "You know it would be okay if you weren't though right?" he asked.

That statement hit me. I don't know what he was trying to get at, but it made me stop. My thoughts and my emotions just came to a halt. Glancing into his eyes, I didn't see anything. They were just watching me closely, almost like they were observing me.

"Right," I breathed, shaking the weirdness away. "Yea, I know." I slid myself into the car and replayed the statement. Looking up, I gave him a wave and drove away.

Getting home, I trudged upstairs and again, attempted to do my homework. I sat there for hours looking at the stupid math book. Charlie had came home a while ago, finding a home cooked meal wouldn't be happening tonight. Finding the work hopeless, I crawled over to my bed and laid on my back.

Life was in the pits. With one single phone call my life felt like it was sinking into hell. How could this happen?

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice rang out.

"How do you god damn do it?" I asked still looking up at the white wall above me. "Charlie must love you if you are able to come upstairs and hang with me in my bedroom," I announced, finally looking over to Sam.

He just gave me a neutral look. Turning back, I went back to trying to conquer my thoughts. They were burning and suffocating me.

Sam's heavy footsteps came closer. He eventually gave me a nudge silently telling me to scoot over. Complying, I moved over so his big warm body could fit next on the bed comfortably. He stared at me, matching my position without saying a word.

"What's going on?" he wondered after a few seconds.

"Why do you care?" I asked. It came out harsher than I intended it to be. Sighing I rubbed a hand over my face and looked at him. Woah, we were close.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just-…why me?" I asked confused. I had picked up on so many things that showed him and Paul were both interested in me. It was weird. If one wasn't asking me I was okay, the other one was. If the one bailed on me to hang out, I randomly found the other.

Sam just stared at me, reading everything on my face and in my eyes.

"Never mind that was stupid," I said turning away from him. I was just being moody today. That randomness between Paul and Sam was my imagination. Who knows? He turned his body, now laying on his side staring at me.

I tried my hardest to ignore it but his stare was so damn strong, I looked at him.

"What do you know about imprinting?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. I didn't know anything about imprinting. I never even heard of it before.

"What's that?" I wondered. He ogled at me like he was memorizing my face. Why? Not a clue.

"Its when a wolf finds his mate." Sam said simply.

"Okay," I said now turning to face him. "So did you imprint?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. I waited for him to say whom but as the stillness of the night continued, I started to get the drift.

"You're kidding right?" I said wide-eyed. He just stared at me. Sitting up, I covered with my face with my hands. No, this was not happening. I ran my hand through my hair. "Please, please, please, say you are just joking. Or that this is all a dream. Or…anything," I said.

"Bella," he said in that deep voice of his. I immediately knew he wasn't kidding, I wasn't dreaming, and it was serious.

"Oh god," I said analyzing this. My head was spinning. What. The. Hell.

"You and I," I said as he was giving me some time to process this. I turned to look at him. He was now sitting up beside me, staring. "We cant- we aren't," I fumbled with my words. What was I even trying to say? Its not like Sam and I had a blooming relationship to begin with.

Sam's phone rang, and he reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on over there? Is everything okay? Bella's freaking out," a voice rang out. I thought carefully and placed the voice to the person. Paul.

Sam looked up at me and I sat there wide-eyed. How could he feel what I was feeling?

"I just told her, and I think she just found out about you," Sam said looking intently at me. I let out short breaths. Paul too? Was that even possible?

Calm down Bella, I told myself. You are going to pass out. Putting my head between my legs, Sam quickly hung up and sprung to my aid.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I said waiting for everything to stop spinning. His hand grazed my back and I flinched a bit.

"What does this mean?" I asked carefully.

"Well…we aren't sure," he said.

"We?" I questioned. Sam nodded slowly as I gazed at him waiting for an elaboration. "As you're figuring out, both Paul and I imprinted on you."

I swallowed hard and waited for him to continue. "It's never happened before. A wolf has never imprinted on the same person, especially when the other wolves are in the same pack."

"Great," I heaved out as I put my head back in between my legs. My life just had to get even more fucked up. "So what? You guys are stuck to me now or something?" I questioned with my eyes closed.

"You have to pick one," he said.

My eyes shot open and I looked at him wide eyed. "You just said what?"

"You have to pick between Paul and I. An imprint chooses his mate for life. Of course, we can be whatever the imprint wants us to be-mate, friend, brother. But you have to pick between us on who you want to…further your relationship with."

The door knocked downstairs and Charlie got to answer it. Somehow I knew it was Paul. There was chattering and then nothing. Paul appeared in my doorway a few seconds later.

"What the hell is this? And when did I invite a bunch of guys in my room?" I asked to no one in particular.

Paul shot me a raised eyebrow. "I believe there is only two in your room."

I shot him a glare and then turned hopelessly back to the floor. Life was totally screwed up. This was not normal. First a vampire and then a werewolf, and now a fucking imprint? Why did life continually try to bring me down?

"So, by the looks of things, you aren't taking this too well," Paul said now pulling up my desk chair to take a seat near us. Both Sam and I sent him a look. "You think?" I sassed.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and I glanced back down to the floor.

"Look Bella, you can have some time to think about this," Sam said kindly. "You don't have to pick right away."

"Gee, that's comforting," I snapped. I was too harsh, again. "Sorry," I mumbled. He was trying to be nice and I was being a bitch.

"Well look, I might as well come out and say it," Paul said with his hands on his head and his elbows in the air. "I like you. I like you a lot. You're smart, kind, funny, you look great," he complimented. "What isn't there to like?"

"Thanks," I muttered out. He was being Paul the cocky jerk now, just what I needed.

"Well hey," he said now hunching forwards with his elbows on his knees, "im not going to beat around the bush by telling you how I feel. What's the point? You're interesting to me Bella. You are like no one I have met before."

"Aren't you dating someone?" I asked exasperated. He rolled his eyes. "Define dating."

Then, was when I knew the girl Paul was 'with' was nothing like how I thought they had actually been.

"You have a fuck buddy. Great," I bleakly blunted out.

Sam shot Paul a look. I was in obvious distress, and he was making it worse.

"Can you guys just leave for a while? Please?" I asked.

They both nodded a bit glum. I needed to think this over. And with Sam's stare and Paul's cocky attitude, I could do anything but that. They left after a few minutes and I lay back on my bed.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked peeking his head in my room.

"Don't ask," I breathed out trying to wrap my head around it myself. He didn't say anything else except goodnight and shut my door. Hours later I finally changed and shut of my light. Screw homework.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I as I got ready for school I could tell everyone knew that I knew. It was hard to explain, but I could feel it.

"How long did you know?" I asked Jake as I handed him his half of the pop tart.

"Since they were first introduced to you. Sam talked it over with the council when he saw Paul had imprinted on you too."

"And ever since then they what- have been fighting for my attention?"

"Basically," Quil said getting in the car.

"Great," I heaved out. The rest of the ride to school I just stared out the window. This was really happening. When we had to get out of the car, I saw Kim instantly drift over to me.

"Rough night huh?" she asked.

"Don't remind me," I said. She shut up, not saying another word as we walked into the building. Math was hard, again. I had to stay after school so Mr. Levin could explain to me what was going on. As for the rest of my classes, it gave me a long time to think.

"You okay dear?" Mrs. Treadwood asked. "You are looking pale."

"Yea," I said giving her a smile. I popped some pills with a drink of water and did some work.

I avoided Paul and Sam like the plague. For over a week now I made sure to stay after school, even if I didn't need help from Mr. Levin. Sometimes I would watch the basketball team, while other times I just sat in the hall and did my homework.

Today was one of the days I stayed after to get help from Mr. Levin though. We stayed at school till around 4:30 going over my first math test. A 78%, 'not bad' he would say when I stared at the grade in disappointment. I studied hard for that test. I thought I aced it. Guess not.

Putting things away in my locker, I headed out of school with my keys in hand. Stupid math. Stupid father. Stupid mother and stupid boys. Paul, the wolf Paul, had been lurking around my window these past days and nights after our 'talk' with Sam in my room. At first, it was nice, to think he was caring and sweet, but then I remember how he was all cocky and had a fuck buddy and that set me off again. I had been itching to fling open my window and shout 'Get away you asshole! I want space!'

Glancing towards my truck, I found Sam leaning against it. Perfect (sarcasm enforced).

"Hey," I breathed as I got near.

"Thought you were avoiding me," he said as I stood in front of him. Guilt swept through me. Pushing it away, I moved to the driver side and opened the door.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked throwing my stuff at the passenger side. I slid in the car but couldn't escape. Sam had held the door open, hovering against the sides of my car to be near me as I sat there.

"You haven't stopped by my house after school in over a week, you haven't answered my calls and haven't been around at night to get visitors," he told me in that deep voice which made me shiver.

"I've been busy," I swallowed. "Math and all. Had to study," I explained. Then my thoughts drifted to Paul. Another reason to add to the pile of why I wasn't around at home.

"Mmhmm," he said skeptically. I didn't dare meet his eyes this whole time. I felt bad enough as it was, I just couldn't decide.

"Yea," I breathed. Awkward tension.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yea?" I wondered.

"I can tell when you are lying." I looked up to his accusatory eyes and found nothing but the truth in them. Great. Just fucking great.

I turned in my seat facing the steering wheel and leaned my head back. Why life? Why did you always kick me in the ass?

"I just-" I started, "I'm mad. I don't know if it's at you, or Paul, or my dad. I feel so angry-"

"You and your dad still not solved?" he wondered. I glanced up at him. He was no longer the dominating, need for answers man that he just was. He was now the Sam I first started to like- the one where I felt like I could literally tell him anything and everything. I must have been starting too long because he seemed a bit worried.

Answering his question, I leaned my head over to the side of the car. It was just a bit closer to him. "He thinks were fine. And I guess we are. Its stupid," I said beating myself up. Time and time again I scolded myself for not being nicer to my father. I came to live with the man so I could see him yet I was doing anything except that.

"Nothings stupid," Sam said putting a hand on my thigh. I let out a puff at the gesture. The fact that I enjoyed his warm hand on me for comfort was bad.

"There are a lot of stupid things," I contradicted. "For one, saying nothing's stupid is stupid because I'm for sure my thoughts are ridiculously stupid. They are wrong and jealous and I shouldn't feel like I do because it's not fair to my dad."

"Bella," Sam said moving my legs so they were hanging out of the car again. I was now facing him. I couldn't meet his eyes though. I wanted to cry. I hated myself for being jealous.

"Hey," he said putting a finger under my chin. I pushed it away but he just as gently put it back under there and guided my face to look at his.

"Bella," he called when I refused to meet his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I cursed at myself. He shouldn't see me cry. No one should see me cry.

Before I could raise a hand to wipe my tears, Sam had done it for me. That caused me to look at him, and that caused me tare my head away and break down. It came rushing out like a dam broke inside of me. I bawled in his chest like a baby while he held me tenderly in the school parking lot whispering tender words in my hair.

* * *

><p>When I composed myself, I pushed my self away from him slightly. What was I doing?<p>

"I-sorry," I muttered out. I wiped my face and went back to not looking at him.

"Don't do that," he said.

I felt confused. He made sure I was looking up at him. "Don't push me away."

But I did. I tugged my face from his grip and sat there.

"Can we talk about this?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said raspily. "I had a weak moment. It's done."

"That was more than a weak moment Bella. This has been killing you." I snorted at his choice of words.

"Come on, if not your place then mine."

I huffed and looked at my hands. "That's not it. It doesn't matter where we were to go. Charlie probably won't even be home tonight anyways."

I could feel his confused stare on me. He brushed some hair away from my eyes even though I wasn't staring at him. Setting it behind my ear, I closed my eyes. Why did he have this power over me?

"I feel so jealous of the Clearwater's," I admitted. I waited for him to tell me I was being ridiculous or how rude that was, but nothing came. I stared into his eyes but all I saw was concern.

Breaking the gaze, I turned in my seat and fiddled with the steering wheel again. "I feel like my dad has found another life. One that doesn't include me. Ever since I found out about him and Sue, he just…he hasn't cared- he didn't care about how I felt about it; all he was looking for was approval- that I wouldn't tell my mom. But it was so much more than that for me." I trembled. "I tried so hard to think that he loved me just as much as Sue's kids. That he was just adjusting to having more people in his life. But then it kept lingering with me. He never told me, he never fought for me and he lied to my face. Sam, the man had a month of custody over me each year before I turned 18 but he never took it. He never once called or emailed me. And if I hadn't-" I cut off what I was about to say. I wasn't even going there today.

Taking a deep breath I continued to pour my heart out, " he was here playing family man when I needed him," I said. My mind flashed over to when I was going through the diagnosis process. Renee cried in her room every night when she thought I was asleep; I could hear Phil try to comfort her. I needed my real dad then. I needed Charlie. My heart felt exposed but I continued. "I needed a dad figure in my life. How come Seth and Leah get one-…get mine" I corrected, "and I am left with none."

My heart continued to break as I confronted another realization, "he is over there all of the time. Always leaving early for work so he can get out earlier to go see Sue and her kids afterwards. He's never home anymore," I said with more tears, "he's never home for me. It's like he can't stand being with me in the same house. When I see him, I get so mad at him. He doesn't even try and talk to me even when I'm mad. The best I get is a goodnight."

"Bella," Sam said trying to comfort me. I looked over at him and he just felt for me. Everything on his face was for me. He wanted to comfort me. Hold me. So I let him. I moved so I stood on the pavement and he just hugged me tightly in his arms.

"I feel like I am a bother by staying here," I whispered.

"No," he said kissing my head. "Bella Swan, you are nothing like that."

I gazed at him skeptically and leaned back on his solid chest. "And I have been avoiding you. But its not because I don't like you or don't appreciate what you have done, its just…I don't know. Charlie's been out a lot anyways and so have I. I stay at school late most days and go to the library. It really didn't cross my mind that you would stop by."

He accepted the answer by kissing my head, but I don't think it mattered. He just wanted me to feel better.

"But Sam," I whispered now getting stiff, "I still can't choose."

"Relax," he commanded gently. "We don't have to go over that right now."

I sighed in relief. Hearing my phone ring, I broke away from Sam and grabbed my bag. Renee. Wiping my tears I composed myself a bit before answering.

"Hey mom," I said sitting back inside the car.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" she asked.

I placed my words carefully, "good, I'm doing okay."

"No more tremors?" she asked. I put a hand over my face. Sam was sure to hear that.

"All good," I said frustrated. She just had to add onto the stress.

"Okay good. Well look sweetie, I know I said I would think about it last week but-"

"Mom?" I asked cutting her off. Sam didn't need to hear anymore. "Can I call you back? I'm… out with someone," I said.

"Oh, right. Sure of course. Hey wait, is it that guy you were talking about? Sa-"

"Bye mom," I said loudly. I snapped my phone shut and let out a huff. Wonderful.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he said without bringing up the previous conversation I just had. Opening my mouth to protest, I glanced around and noticed his car was nowhere in sight. Figuring out he ran here, I moved over and let him drive. I set the keys in his hand and sat on the passenger side thinking.

We actually stopped somewhere. Not finding it familiar, I looked over to Sam. He put the truck in park. "I'll be right back," he told me. Nodding I watched him get out and go into a building. I waited for a few minutes till I decided to take some more pills. Getting a bottle of water out of my bag, I popped open the prescription bottle and downed two pills.

Sam opened the door, startling me a bit. He looked at me oddly wondering what I was just doing.

"So umm…where are we?" I asked changing the topic as I slid the tiny bottle back in my bag.

"I had to tell some guys a few things for work," he said shifting into reverse. I watched him for a few seconds. He was clearly not looking towards me for a reason. Then, it dawned on me.

"Sam Uley!" I scolded. "You had work tonight? Why didn't you tell me? God, you shouldn't be skipping something like that for me."

"It's fine Bella," he said taking a quick peek over at me.

"No its not. Sam I said I would be fine," I whined. Ignoring my complaining, we pulled up into the driveway. The lights were all off in the house and I knew Charlie wouldn't be home tonight.

Opening my car door, I slid out of the car. Sam tossed me my keys and I looked for the one for the house. Putting it in the lock, I turned it and went inside.

Flipping on the lights, I took of my shoes and dropped my bag. With a sigh, I felt more alone than I had when living with Renee.

I walked into the kitchen, flipping on that light too. Sometimes I hated the dark. Turning to Sam with my hands in my back pockets I stared at him.

"So, I am going to go change. Make yourself at home."

He nodded watching me leave. When I got to my room, I carefully shut the door and let out a breath. Life was in the dumps today. I was feeling guilty for making Sam skip work, I was sad that Charlie wasn't home, and I felt nervous that it was just Sam and I in the house. Changing into to some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I pulled my hair up and went back downstairs.

"Did you want something to eat?" I asked looking in the fridge. "You're probably hungry. It's dinnertime anyways. I can make something. Umm…pasta, chicken, salad, sandwiches…"

Sam got up from his seat at the table and put his hands on my shoulders. "Relax," he said again. How was he so calm as a cucumber? Did he not see it was just him and I in the house together? Did he not get I was so uncomfortable with pouring my heart out to him?

We gazed into each others eyes till I relaxed. My shoulders hunched forward and I let my exhaustion spread. Leaning forward, I seeked comfort in his arms again. What was with me today?

He held me tight, just as he had done when I stood at the door of my car.

"How about pasta?" I asked when I was calmer.

"Sounds great," he said letting me pull away from him slightly. "I have to leave for a few okay? I'll be back."

I was confused. Where would he go for just a minute? And what wasn't he telling me? "Please don't tell me you are about to go and bail on your patrol for me," I groaned as he stepped into the foyer.

He froze and I let out a sigh. "Sam, no, you can't do that."

"Bella," he sighed not turning to face me.

"You already skipped out of work for me. You can't skip patrols too. Its not fair to the others," I scolded walking over to the man. I touched his shoulder and he slumped forward. Looking over at me, I gave him a look that meant business.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do for me and all, but not fulfilling your responsibilities as a wolf isn't really helping me either. You need to go do your patrols. I'm fine here."

"I don't want to leave you," he admitted with a hand on the side of my face. My insides just melted. Was he the perfect guy or what?

"I will be fine. I have stayed in this empty house a while before I told you. Don't worry," I said with emphasis. "Come on, come eat before you have to go? When are your patrols?" I asked taking his hands and pulling him back to the kitchen. He reluctantly went, even though I knew if he really wanted to he could stay firmly in his spot, no matter how hard I pulled at him.

"11," he said sitting back down. I glanced over at the stove and found it was only a quarter to 10.

"Okay, a little over an hour is good," I claimed getting out a large pot and some noodles.

"You don't have to do this," he said watching me.

"Its fine," I said putting some water on to boil. He stood up again and caught my waist.

"I know what 'fine' means. Especially in girl code."

A smile broke out on my face and I laughed. "Well, as nice as that is to know," I put my hands on his pectoral muscles. They seemed to fit right there. It was a comfortable gesture, which I smiled at. "I really am okay. I like to cook. So I don't mind."

He nodded and put his forehead against mine. I sucked in a breath. The atmosphere went to light and fun to…deep emotional stuff. It threw me off for a second. His…advances were a lot to handle sometimes, even if they were just little things. Staring into his intense gaze, I felt myself crack a bit.

"Okay," I said backing up a bit. He could make me feel so nervous and give me this sudden rush of feelings. It was strong- too strong.

I turned back to the pot of pasta as he went to go sit back down. I knew it probably hurt him for me to step away like that, but I wasn't sure yet. Was I really ready to take a step forward with Sam? What about Paul? Did I really want to deal with this whole imprinting thing?

Pasta was probably not going to be enough for Sam. Something I learned from Kim was that wolves eat a lot. They have a higher metabolism and burn off calories faster so they scarf down a lot of food. Pulling out some garlic bread from the freezer, I set the oven timer and went to make a salad.

When the water began to boil, I broke the noodles in two and dropped them in the pot. About ten minutes later everything was ready. I set out the pasta, sauce, bread, and salad. Sam had set the table for us, which was nice. Honestly, my body felt at peace. It was like around Sam; my body had a chance to slow down. My mind though, well it was still on full spin. Everything was still rushing on about the problems here at Forks.

We finished washing the dishes a few minutes before 11.

"You should go," I told him with a dishtowel in hand. His face looked heartbroken.

"Sam," I whined as he made me feel guilty. "You have patrol. Plus, if you were to stay here, it would be boring. I have a bunch of math homework to do anyways."

"I could watch," he offered. I rolled my eyes. "You're more of a distraction than a help when you do that. In a good way though," I added as he looked like a wounded dog when I said those words.

"Go," I commanded gently. Shoving him kindly to the front door, I smiled as we slowly progressed there.

"Go," I laughed again as he swung me into his arms. "You're going to be late," I sang aloud. He let out a huff and I grinned at him.

"Go doggy go," I joked. Cracking myself up, he let me laugh in his arms till I calmed down.

"I will see you later," I said more serious with my hands on his chest again. He stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Stop that," I commanded.

"What?" he asked.

"That stare," I said faking anger. He raised an eyebrow at me. Taking my hands away from muscles, I reached behind my back and found his warm pair of hands.

"Goodbye, have fun, and be safe," I said stepping away from his reach. Finally after a few more seconds of protest, he left and I shut the door. What a man, I thought to myself. Grabbing my bag, I headed upstairs for my room and took out my books.

Bring on the math.

* * *

><p>I groggily woke up to someone touching my hair, sitting up a bit, I rubbed my eyes and found Sam.<p>

"Hi," I grumbled out.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What time is it?" I wondered sleepily.

"A little after 1."

"Great," I groaned sitting up properly. I must have fallen asleep while doing math homework.

"Lets get you to bed," he suggested.

"No," I protested with sleep. "I have to finish this tonight. I need to stay caught up."

He sighed with his hands crossed on his chest. "I'll go make the coffee." He walked out of the room with heavy steps.

Brushing some hair from my face, I gathered my bearings. What time did I fall asleep? How did I fall asleep? My face was practically planted on the stupid workbook.

Getting up from the chair, I rubbed my tired eyes and began walking around the room. Maybe stretching my legs would help. I needed to get the blood flowing that's all.

"Here," Sam said handing me a mug.

"Thanks," I said still partially asleep. I sat back down in my chair and raised the mug to my lips. "Hey wait, what are you still doing here?" I asked him spinning around lightly in my chair. He lay on my bed, leaning against the headboard looking at me.

"I wanted to check on you after my patrol. Your lights were still on."

"Oh," I said taking a sip of the warm beverage. That made sense.

"So how's the math?" he asked.

"Considering I fell asleep with my head in the book, not too bad," I joked. He cracked a smile. It soon became quiet as I struggled to finish my work. Sam promised not to be too big of a distraction with that stare of his and all.

* * *

><p>Around 3:30am I finally finished. Closing my book, I looked over to him. Sam was asleep on my bed, resting peacefully. Smiling, I stuffed my work in my bag and turned off my desk lamp. Crawling up next to him, I put my head on his chest and fell asleep soundly.<p>

My alarm woke me up with the daylight shining through the drapes. Groaning, I opened my eyes and found Sam still next to me. Neither of us had moved in our sleep.

"Hi," he said softly. His arms were around me, lightly drawing patters on my skin.

"Hey," I said recovering from my deep sleep. Sam was a good pillow. A really good pillow. I sat up in bed and ran a hand over my face. I needed a shower and to change.

"How long have you been awake?" I wondered turning back to him.

"An hour, maybe more," he said watching me.

"Right," I said getting up from bed. Crap I had slept with Sam. Obviously not in _**that**_ way, but I mean…we slept in the same bed, sure it was just sleeping, but it was with each other. Did anyone else find this wrong?

"Okay well I have to shower," I said spinning around to look at him. I was still in a bit of a haze. Mornings were not my specialty. "So…you are welcome to make yourself at home. Usually I just grab some toast and a poptart for breakfast so its not anything special but-"

His raised eyebrow expression gave me the signal that I was rambling on. Great. Blushing, I grabbed my things I needed for the bathroom.

"Hey wait. Crap. Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" I asked. Work was an everyday thing for him right?

"I don't have to go in until 8." He said. I glanced at my clock and found it was only 6:30.

"Oh okay," I said. I took my clothes I needed for the day. "Well…I'll be in the shower," I said awkwardly. Making a quick escape, I darted to the bathroom and shut the door. I was such an idiot.

I stepped out of my clothes and into the shower. Getting all cuddly with Sam. That was wrong. Wrong!

He was too old for me- no one would approve. Wait. When did I care of who approved my life?

Since birth, I said in my head. Groaning, I let my thought continue to ping pong at each other.

Sam was nice. He imprinted on me. He liked me. Why was that a bad thing? Just because of a stupid age difference thing? Why did that matter so much? It was only society's little pressure rule. A lot of people didn't follow it.

But I still care. I know how Renee would flip and my dad would blow a casket. My friends would think 'what the hell was I doing?' and what about Paul?

I shook my head scrubbing the shampoo in my hair. Since when did I care about Paul so much? We barely hung out anymore and it's not like we really had anything in common. Sure he imprinted on me but he wasn't here like Sam was. He was a total jerk- or was known to be. He uses woman and was labeled a man whore to be truthful. Sex is always on his mind. If I were to be with him would he expect that kind of thing from me?

What about Sam? He is older. I'm sure he's had experience in that department. Would he expect that kind of thing from me too if I was to start a relationship with him? I was still a virgin- and I planned to be until marriage. Sure it was silly for this day and age but I don't know. Renee had always made a point in telling me it was supposed to be special. She didn't want me to go through with it and later regret it like she did.

Was I going to be pressured by the two guys that happened to imprint on me? Was I really ready to deal with all of this?

I rinsed the soap from my hair and sighed. What about now? Renee wanted me to come home. And as much as I wanted to argue with her, a part of me thought it would be better. I wouldn't have to choose between Paul and Sam. I would go back to my regular level of education, and I would finally get away from all of the problems with Charlie. I honestly didn't care about resolving things with him anymore. If he didn't care then why should I?

But what about Leah and Seth? I had stepsiblings. If I were to leave now, I would never be back. And what if I was to really die one day? It could be next year or next month. Was I really ready to just walk away from the two?

Finding the argument in my head to be pointless, I finished up my shower. By the time I stepped out of the bathroom and back into my room, I found it was 7:15. Shoot! Jake usually got here at 7:30. Quickly drying my wet hair with the towel, I pulled my pills from my bag and popped two in my mouth. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I made my way downstairs.

"Hey," I said to Sam. He was still here, making toast in the kitchen. "Thanks," I smiled as he handed me two slices. I grabbed a glass and some orange juice. 7:25 the clock read. Scavenging the pantry for the box of pop tarts, I stuffed more toast in my mouth and found it.

"You always like this in the morning?" Sam wondered as I went to put on my shoes.

"Not always," I said with toast in my mouth. I swallowed the bread and chomped the last piece into my mouth. "I stayed in the shower to long and it threw me off."

"I can tell," he said walking over to me and showing me my shirt over my tank top was on inside out.

"Great," I said. Not really caring at the moment, I crossed my arms tugging at the hem of the shirt. Turning it right side out, I slipped my limbs through the holes.

"Good?" I wondered. He looked me over and nodded. There was a honk interrupting us.

"Go," he commanded.

"Okay," I breathed. I grabbed my ring of keys and looked at him. "Umm lock up when you leave? There is a spare key at the top ledge of the door? Make sure to put it back afterwards though," I told him slipping on my jacket. He nodded still watching a flustered me.

"Thanks again. For the toast and…stuff," I said referring to last night. He gave me a small nod while watching me.

"See ya," I breathed and slipped out the door.

"Hey sorry," I called to Jake as I walked to his car.

"What was the hold up?" he asked.

"Weird morning," I said ending it there. I grabbed the package of pop tarts I slipped in my bag and opened it for the two of us.

Looking in my bag, I made sure to have my bottle of pills. Shoot. I didn't.

"Jake you have to go back," I told him.

"What why?" he asked.

"I…umm… I forgot my math book. I really need it Jake," I said with pleading eyes. He let out a sigh and turned the car around. I took in deep breaths. My heart was pounding. How could I forget something like that?

Pulling back up into my driveway, I jumped out of the car and opened my front door. It was still unlocked.

"Bella?" Sam asked coming in the foyer.

"Hey!" I yelled running to my room. I felt a small pain in my chest and I slowed down once I found the bottle of pills. On the nightstand. Right. I must have set them there when I threw them in my mouth.

Securing them in a small zipper pocket of my bag I rushed back downstairs. Sam was looking at my confused.

"Sorry," I said skipping the last two steps. On reflex, I walked over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, I realized what I did. Freezing, I stared at him. Fuck.

His face was stunned, along with mine who's was just as surprised. What the hell did I just do? I didn't even think when I went to kiss him. I was just…did. An impatient honk broke me from his presence.

"I have to go," I breathed nervously. Opening the door, I quickly ran back out.

"Got everything now?" Jake asked. I nodded mutely. "You okay? Something happen?" he wondered.

I just stared blankly at nothing. "I'm fine," I said softly when I was nowhere near that.

"Who was the later tater this time?" Quil asked getting in.

"Me," I breathed out still shocked.

"Is she okay?" Embry wondered. I nodded unconsciously. I kissed Sam. Whether it was on the cheek or the mouth I still kissed him. My lips made contact with his skin. What did this mean? Did I unknowingly accept his imprint? Why was I feeling so guilty? I keep feeling like I cheated on Paul when I haven't even seen him in over a week.

We pulled up to the school and I got out on autopilot. "She okay?" Seth asked about me to Jake.

"She says so but I don't know," he said skeptically.

"Bella?" Leah asked.

I stood on the pavement near the passenger side of the Rabbit.

"She looks catatonic," Jared spoke.

"Bella?" Kim's voice rang.

"I have to go to class," I said to all of them and walked into school. I heard their mumbles about me but I couldn't really bring myself to care. What did this mean? What was it going to mean? Was my relationship with Sam going to change? Was Paul going to get mad?

My mom called me when I was at my locker putting away some things. Ignoring the call, I shut my locker and walked early into class.

'What's up? Call me,' she said with a text. I quickly replied saying I just got into school. I asked her if she needed something and waited for a reply. Truth be told we could still have our phones out. It wasn't until the bell rang that we had to put them away. But I couldn't deal with her right now. I wasn't sure if I could even speak.

'You okay today?' her text asked. 'We need to talk about your living arrangements.'

I swallowed hard. Since I obviously knew I was leaving, what did this mean for Sam and Paul? Now especially, since I pulled that move on the way older man.

'All good,' I replied. 'Call you later.'

After that I shut off my phone for the day and pulled out my math things. Mr. Levin seemed busy getting ready to start the class but smiled at me nonetheless.

"So how did you do?" He asked when I walked up to his desk. Pulling my head together, I focused on math.

"It was difficult, but I think I got it." I told him. I passed him my homework from last night and he briefly looked it over. "I don't see many major problems. Are you free to stay after school today?" he asked me.

I paused. Was I? It would get me away from Sam's house after school. But we had that Spanish project and I needed to start working on that essay for Creative Writing class.

"I can't today," I said. "But maybe at lunch?"

He thought about it for a second and nodded. "I'll check this to see how you did with this and then we can see at the end of the class to see if you need to stay for lunch. Sound good?"

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Loved all the reviews. Thank you guys so much!_**

Sitting back down in my seat, I found Quil now in the room.

"You alright Bells? You freaked us all out back there," he said staring at me.

I nodded. Right now I just needed to focus on math- not what happened with Sam or how I oddly feel about Paul. I didn't even want to focus on my problems with my dad. I just needed to think about math.

"I'm good. Just stressed with math. Sorry," I apologized getting out my book. Shielding myself a bit, I opened the math book and began reading.

Mr. Levin taught his class for the first hour. After that, he let them have 'free time' to get their homework done. As usual, instead of the class actually doing that, they started talking. Mr. Levin rolled up a chair beside me and began going over the homework. I only had two problems wrong which he was highly impressed at. I was catching on. The bell rang and he said goodbye to his class, moving his chair away from me.

"Well Bella, I don't think you need to stay for lunch. Just keep working on the next chapter. I scheduled you're test for Friday right?"

I nodded, "okay well than just study for that and keep up the good work. You're doing great."

Giving him a nod, I walked out and found Kim.

"Hey," she said softly. Just as I was about to reply, one of the 'popular' girls Tessa rammed her shoulder into me. It threw me off guard and I stumbled back, wincing a bit.

"Oh look," she said now stopping Kim and I with her little posse. Tessa and her two friends Kerstin and Nicole considered them the 'rulers' of the school. Great. Just what I needed, to get messed in with them.

"Isabella Swan," she said in a cheery tone. "Could you be more desperate to get with our math teacher?"

I rolled my eyes. I was so beyond this high school crap. I had gone through more drama in my lifetime than high school could ever create.

"I'm not trying to get with anyone. If you would have paid attention to the gossip around this school, Mr. Levin is helping me with Calculus 3."

"Desperate," her friend Kerstin coughed. I rolled my eyes along with Kim. Were we in middle school? Tessa must have found Kim to be more of a bother than me because she shoved her hard. Luckily I caught her in time so she didn't fall. Flashing me a small thank you she righted herself. "Why don't you go to Jared?" I whispered to her. She shook her head, silently telling not without out me. Sighing, I turned back to the bitch that pushed her.

"Grow up," I growled to Tessa. "Nobody cares if you are popular in this stupid school and nobody likes you except the two people behind you. Now back off before I make you."

Her little heels walked closer to me and she glared. She was only an inch or two taller than me and she obviously tried to use that as a scaring tactic. Not rousing a reaction out of me, I showed her that wouldn't work. I was the head of my school once, and it was a lot bigger than this. She was going to have to get a life.

"Ladies?" Jared as coming up beside us. Kim's tense body immediately relaxed when she heard his voice.

"Everything okay here?" he asked wrapping an arm around my best friends waist.

"Just peachy," Tessa answered still glaring at me. I held her stare, daring for her to make a move. Her friends backed her off.

"Watch your back Swan," Tessa threatened. I rolled my eyes watching the girls walk on.

"You okay?" I asked Kim again. She nodded and snuggled into Jared.

"Watch your girl. She almost took a tumble," I commanded to Jared. He looked at his girlfriend with confusing eyes. Walking ahead, I made it into English class and grabbed my seat so they could have some time to talk.

The minute warning bell rang and Kim walked in with her books in front of her chest.

"Thanks for helping me back there," she said quietly. I turned to her. "I always have your back. And she's trying to get to me anyways."

She nodded. "Are you okay? This morning and then just then…"

"I'm fine," I smiled. My heart flip-flopped a bit. Bringing up Sam was not the best idea. She nodded and took out her pencil as class started. We passed notes the whole class period. Kim could just not understand why the girls had a problem with me. I told her it was obviously because I was stepping on the girl's toes. She liked Mr. Levin and I had his attention. Kim giggled at that and brought up her fantasy, now adding Tessa into it. I rolled my eyes and packed up my things when the bell rang.

Jared was outside of our classroom waiting for the two of us.

"Ready for the bio test results?" I asked him. Jared groaned and shook his head. Kim gave him little comfort and mixed in some scolding in there. I couldn't help but snicker. After dropping off Kim next door, we walked into bio and sat in our seats.

"So what was up with you today?" he wondered. I rolled my eyes. "And I'm not just talking about you and the car thing this morning. What was going on with you and Tessa?"

Before I could explain, class began and we were hushed into silence. Our tests were passed back. 'A' was circled in red marker at the top of my paper. Looking over to Jared, he groaned. I picked up his paper. 'C-' it read. On the side the teacher wrote a note. 'You can do better than this Jared'.

"I hate bio," he groaned out. I let out a laugh. "We can work on the makeup extra credit for the test after school if you want," I pitched. He looked at his test and then me. "Really, you would help me?"

I nodded. The teacher's policy was that anyone below a B could receive extra credit towards the test if they were to correct their answers and explain why. Obviously those people with a B or higher couldn't take their test home, but its not like I needed it. After class I waited for Jared to tell the teacher he was taking his test home and then we went to find Kim.

"Ill see you guys later," I said heading off to creative writing. They were having one of those lovey dovey moments and I didn't really want to stick around.

I slid into my desk next to Leah and began taking out my notebook and pencil.

"Okay Swan, what's up with you today? You got all weird in the p-lot."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Leah would be the one to just cut to the chase.

"I have a lot going on," I said in a short clear-cut manner.

"Is this about the whole family thing?" she wondered. I snapped my head to look at her like she was crazy. Where did she get that idea?

"What? No, what are you even talking about?" I asked bewildered.

She shrugged. "Well, your dad has just been spending a lot of time around my mom and at our house so I just wondered if you were okay."

I sighed. As much as Leah tried to act like she didn't care about people's drama and feelings, she definitely did.

"Yea, im good."

We both turned back to our books. "You know you're welcome to our house too right? You don't have to tag along with Charlie just to come visit."

I smiled at her sincerity. If only I had felt that way. "Yea, thanks Leah," I said looking at her. She nodded and we both listened to the instructor as class began.

"See ya at lunch Swan," Leah said packing up her things in a flash. I gave a wave and she was out the door before I could breathe.

I turned in my in class assignment at the front and then made my way to my locker. Exchanging some books and things, I shut the metal door and jumped.

"Holy shit Kim. What the hell?"

"Language," she scolded. I rolled my eyes at her as we began to walk.

"Where's Jared?" I asked.

"He went ahead."

Her secretiveness made me stop in my tracks. "Why?"

She sighed and looked around the hallway to make sure it was empty. "Promise you wont tell him?"

I nodded bewildered again. What was going on today? "I'm scared," she admitted. "When im not with Jared or you, I worry they are going to come after me."

Her voice was ever so soft and I literally had to lean closer to hear her.

"Kim," I sighed; I was a few inches taller than her so I could easily wrap my arms around her shoulders. "They are after me, not you. You have nothing to worry about. They touch you, or do anything to you- hell, even if they stare at you wrong I will have their asses on a platter."

She smiled letting my foul language pass. "Why aren't you telling Jared this?" I wondered.

She turned to look away from me so I stopped us. "I just-…I don't want him to worry. He does that a lot and I hate to see him so stressed out."

"But Kim, that's why he's your imprint," I said. From what I knew, the guys were always concerned with us. They had the instinct to keep us safe and protected.

"I know," she said shamefully. "But when he worries about me that's all he ever does. Bella, he got a C- on his bio test because he was worried when I had to watch my little brother the whole weekend by myself. He gets so focused on me that he doesn't take care of himself. He even admitted he could barely study because I was on his mind."

I let out a breath and comforted my friend. "Well Kim, this is what happens when a boy is whipped." She nudged me in the side and let out a laugh. "Okay, in all seriousness," I said getting down to business, "he cares about you. It's his duty. But I can see where you are coming from. You feel responsible and clearly guilty. So as already promised to Jared, I am going to help him with test corrections after school and you aren't going to worry your pretty little head about this any more."

The grateful look on my face had me beaming. As long as my best friend was happy, I was. I owed it to Kim. She kept my secrets when I needed her to, so I would do the same. Plus, she always gave me the insight to everything. From her own relationships, to imprinting, to the guys all being wolves.

"Also," I said before we stepped in the cafeteria. "I don't want you stressing out about Tessa. I can handle her okay?"

She nodded hesitantly, really trying to believe my words. Taking her shoulder again, we walked into the cafeteria to the guys.

"Geez you guys walk slow," Embry said. Being oh-so mature, I stuck my tongue at him. We all sat around talking and eating for a while till I felt someone patting my leg.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I found the owner of the hand belonged to Kim. She nodded over to Tessa and her little group. She was staring at me…well more like glaring. Rolling my eyes, I flipped her the bird and carried on with my lunch.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"Don't even ask," I said getting up to throw away my trash. Coming back to sit at the table, I watched as Tessa snuck looks at me. I let out a scoff. Yea like peering out of the corner of your eye every two seconds is sneaky. Crossing my arms, I raised an eyebrow at her. Getting the message she went back to gossiping with her pals at the table.

"So I think Bella should help me with my math today," Quil said with his arm around my shoulder as we all walked out of the lunchroom.

"Ha, yea well get in line Bud. I already told Jared I would help him with his Bio and I have a Spanish project of my own that I have to start getting done tonight."

Quil sulked. "Maybe tomorrow," I said removing his shoulder with a smile as I walked off to Spanish.

The class went by like a breeze. It was pretty much free hour so we could work on our projects. We figured out the outline of our information and then Kim sketched out some ideas of what the poster could look like.

"Sam should have most of these things at his house," Kim said. "And if not you and I could always go get them." I nodded. The class ended and I was back in the office. It was a slow day once again.

"You okay dear?" Mrs. Tearwood asked. I spun around to look at the lady. Why was everyone asking me that today? Did she know about my parking lot scene too?

"You look…distracted." She said. I sighed with relief. So this talk didn't involve my before school reactions.

"Yea, just had an interesting day. Nothing to worry about." She nodded.

I stared at the clock. Every minute that ticked by made me groan inside. I would be at Sam's house for the evening. Sam's- the man who I kissed on the cheek. I should compassion and affection. I didn't even think about the imprint or any of that mojo when I did it. I couldn't figure out where this placed us now. Were we still going to be friends? Was he going to want to be more than that? What if he assumed I accepted the imprint?

"Bella?" Mrs. Tearwood asked again. I looked up at her. "If you stare at the clock any harder, it might break."

I let out a laugh. "Sorry," I apologized. She waved it off and insisted for me to tell her what was going on. I didn't really know where to begin though. Was I really going to tell this sweet old lady my problems?

Blabbing away, I told her what I could. I told her that I had liked two of my good guy friends but weren't sure what to do about it. And then I told her about what happened this morning. I had been more than just friendly with one of them when I was leaving for school. She smiled and laughed when I told her I had kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house like a bat out of hell.

"Bella, you are young, have a little fun." She encouraged. "You are allowed to test out your feelings. Explore; go with what you feel. One man can't tie you down forever, just let your mind step back and your heart take over."

I wished her words could be true. I wanted to tell her that it would final when I make my decision, that my fate would be sealed. Confronting my feelings for either of the guys would hurt someone and I didn't want to do that. Of course, they would get over it and be in a place like my brother or best friend but they would never have a 'greater' love than me. Modest much? I wish.

Nodding my head, I tried to pass off a smile and thanked her as the day ended. Packing up my stuff I dragged myself out of the office.

A bony shoulder hit mine and I stumbled back hard. Glancing to see the owner, I found the one and only Tessa. She was with her little minions again.

"What the hell?" I asked rubbing the sore area. Geez, did she have a steel plate in there or something?

"Watch where you are going next time," she taunted. I went to go give her a piece of my fist when Mrs. Tearwood poked her head out of the office.

"Everything okay?"

The girls nodded with a smile but she just looked to me. I gave her a single nod and then walked off as the little old lady waited for me to flee the scene.

I met everyone at the parking lot and sighed. God my shoulder throbbed. Getting in the car, we drove to Sam's.

I swear the car ride was a lot shorter than usual. I continuously snuck glances at Jake's speedometer but found him going the speed limit.

"How am I doing officer?" Jake questioned.

"What?" I asked moving my eyes to look at him.

"You have been checking my speed every two seconds. What's up with you?" he asked pulling into the driveway.

"Nothing," I mumbled getting out of the car. Kim met me halfway with a smile.

"You okay?" she wondered as I rubbed my shoulder not returning her happy gesture. Another car pulled up and Paul stepped out a few seconds later.

"Great," I grunted with double meaning. We all walked up to the porch only to find the door locked. I watched as Paul made his way towards the front of the group and took out the spare key from its hiding spot.

"Isn't this like…breaking and entering?" I asked.

"Not if you have a key," he smiled waving the piece of metal in my face. Rolling my eyes we all shuffled inside. I set my bag down on the floor and rotated the shoulder Tessa hit. Man this hurt.

"Bella, let me look," Kim said. I flinched a bit and moved away. "No, im fine- its fine," I corrected.

She gave me her motherly glare that made all of the guys cower, including me. Standing still, I let her walk to me and push my shirt away to look at it.

"Geez Bella, it's bruising. What the hell happened?"

"Hey language," I called as she dragged me to the kitchen. She pulled on my arm, which held the large bruise, and I winced. Dropping it, we stood behind the counter while she got some ice.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded with ice waiting in a towel. "Geez Kim if I knew you swung like that…"

"Bella, take it off," she said not finding my humor too funny. Doing what she said, I pulled the short sleeve shirt off me and waited for her to do her nursing duties.

"Ouch," I exclaimed when she pressed too hard.

"So what happen Bella?" Paul asked coming to join us. I rolled my eyes at the little smirk he carried on his face. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him.

"I was met with the shoulder of furry. God it was like steel."

"Tessa?" Kim asked softly. I looked at her and found her staring at my shoulder. I could tell she was scared.

Putting a hand over the one she held the ice with; I got her to look at me. "Hey, im fine, nothing to worry about."

She went back to tending to my shoulder, pressing to hard again.

"Ow Kim, geez watch it," I said jumping back. Paul let out a laugh along with the rest of the pack in the living room.

"You better watch yourself Jared, I'm helping you today," I warned. He immediately shut up while the guys continued to laugh at him and me. Paul's phone began to ring and he went to take it out back.

Sighing, I wondered to myself what I was going to do about him. Kim pressed too hard on my shoulder again by accident and I took the bag of ice away. "Okay, gosh, enough."

"Sorry," she said sympathetically. "I am going to see if Sam has an ace bandage anywhere to wrap it up."

"Kim, im not that badly injured, I'm fine!" I yelled to her as she walked out of the room. I knew she was upset but I couldn't do anything to help her. I guess I would just talk to her later. As I iced my shoulder she came back with a full out first aid kit.

"Okay, woah doc. It's a bruised shoulder not a chopped off limb."

She cracked a smile and had me take the bag of ice off.

"Kim," I whispered softly to her. "I'm okay. Really."

She nodded and looked back at her medical kit. I peered over to the guys and found Jared looking concerned at Kim. Catching his eyes, I shook my head silently telling him to back off. This was my problem with Kim. I needed to make her feel safe again because they were after me.

Paul came back into the room. "How is it?" he wondered to my shoulder.

"Kim's playing doctor," I joked with a complaint heavily tied to the statement. He smirked at me and then turned back to everyone else. "I have to go back into work. They are short staffed again."

My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't even know where he worked. After giving me a few more glances and acting like he cared, Paul left a few minutes later. "So where is Sam anyways?" I asked everyone.

"He probably had to stay late at work or something. Usually with a new contract and all he doesn't get back here till later," Jake said. I nodded. Interesting.

"Hey did you find anything for our poster?" I asked Kim. She nodded and now took out a pack of peas. Laying it on my shoulder gently, she set my hand on the frozen food while she dumped the ice in the sink and hung up the towel.

"Yea, there were a few things. Nothing like we were expecting but it may be useable."

I nodded and then commanded Embry to go look. It was his project too anyways. He slowly got up and went to wherever it was that Sam kept craft things.

As Kim lifted the pack of vegetables from my shoulder, the front door opened. Sam came walking in his house seemly tired. The Pack gave him a nice greeting but then when he turned to glance at the kitchen his demeanor changed.

"What the hell happened?" he bellowed.

"Language," Kim and I scolded. Chuckling, I watched as she shook her head with a giggle. Kim was rubbing off on me. Sam walked over to us and looked at me. Avoiding his eyes, I prayed Kim would just hurry up with my shoulder. I really didn't need this anyways.

"What happened?" Sam asked me while lifting the pack of peas. He set it back down and I winced. "Watch it, sheesh."

He raised an eyebrow at me and then turned to Kim. Clearly he was looking for an explanation.

"I ran into a boney shoulder, that's what happened," I grumbled throwing the package of frozen food on the counter. I walked over to the chair where I threw my shirt and put it over my head. I winced just a bit as I raised my shoulder to slide my arm in the hole.

"God, what does she eat?" I wondered aloud. "How could such a thin person have such a solid shoulder?"

Kim smiled at me, knowing I was trying to ease the tension. Her attitude changed though when I practically ran away from her. "Bella, get back here," she commanded.

"I'm going to help your boyfriend with his homework," I said with a thumb backwards. "And maybe find Embry. He seemed a bit lost when trying to get those craft supplies." She rolled her eyes, seeing right through my excuse. Taking two big steps towards me she took my arm. "Don't try and use my boyfriend against me. And Embry is fine, he is a big boy."

She tugged me back to the kitchen and I jumped away. "Okay, okay geez. Not that arm okay?" I asked in pain. She dragged me back to my original spot, which was still right in front of Sam. He now had his arms crossed on his chest looking serious.

"Quit the look, I'm fine," I mumbled to him. I glanced over at Kim. She was preparing the bandage.

"You know I don't need that right?" I asked leaning over Sam's big body to look at her. "I've been hurt worse than this in basketball and they didn't give me anything."

"Well you aren't playing basketball right now are you Bella?" Kim asked with sass. Finding that to be unexpected I cheered the girl on. "Nice comeback Kim. I must be rubbing off on you."

I tried my hardest to ignore Sam's presence. Ever since he stepped in the door I prepared myself to act like nothing happened. Same old same old.

"Your shirt needs to come off again," she told me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not putting that thing on."

Before Kim could protest Sam did. "Yes you are."

I held my tongue and shook my head. Focusing on Kim, I told her no.

"Stop being so stubborn," she said exasperated.

"Stop being so…doctorly," I said not even knowing if that was a word. I moved out of her reach so she couldn't catch my arm with that stupid bandage.

"Just get your ass over here Swan," she commanded. I let out a huff. "My last name and a swear word…really?"

Sam watched out banter with somewhat amusement.

"Jared tell your girl to calm down. I am fine."

Kim glared at me and Jared said nothing. "Great, thanks for the help," I called to him.

"Bella," she said stomping her foot. I raised my eyebrow in entertainment. Did she really just do that? "Come on please? It will make me feel better."

I internally debated with myself. "God, you little manipulating sphinx," I muttered to her. Her face showed pure delight as I walked back over to her stupid first aid kit. Tugging on my shirt, I pulled it off with much effort.

"When did this happen?" Sam spoke up running his fingers lightly over the black and blue bruise.

"Sometime when I was in school," I said bluntly as I stared at the floor. His touch was giving me goosebumps, which he could obviously see. Feeling his burning gaze he was famous for with me, I caved giving him the information he wanted. "Okay, right after school! Sheesh," I exclaimed backing away from his touch. I hated when he did that stupid stare.

"And where were all you?" he questioned going over to the people in the living room.

"They were just getting out of class too," I said catching his arm with my good one. I didn't want the guys to get in trouble for something they didn't even know about. His eyes snapped down to my hand on his arm and I quickly let it go. Me initiating skin to skin contact. Not good. I asked Kim for a glass of water to distract her from my shoulder and she nodded.

"Who did this to you Bella?" Jake finally asked coming into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to tell him.

"This didn't have to do with the rumor after 2nd hour would it?" Leah asked coming to join us now too. Kim handed me my water and I silently thanked her.

"What happened after 2nd hour?" Kim and I questioned. I took a sip of my drink.

"Apparently Tessa and her little groupie got into some bitch slapping with some girl."

I choked on the liquid, pushing it down to swallow. Letting out a few coughs, I turned my body and composed myself.

"Are you serious? It was you?" she asked incredulous.

"What? No!" I protested before things could escalate. Sam already looked like he was going to lose it.

I looked to Kim for help but she just stood there shocked.

"Thank god. I heard the poor girl got a real beating," Leah said relieved.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Tessa and her little snobby minions would say so. I bet if I was to rip off one of her fake nails she would be running home crying.

Jared spoke and opened the can of worms. Damn him. "Please don't tell me this rumor is tied into what went on earlier today."

Immediately Sam's ear perked up at that. "What happened this morning?" His eyes darted to the three of us.

I shot Jared a look and was about ready to smack him. "Jared!"

I waited for Kim to help me here but she was silent. Glancing over at her, she just bit her lip and stayed silent.

"Sure feed me to the wolves," I said raising my arms. "Ow! damn it," I cursed. Before she could scold me I shot her a look and she went silent. All eyes were on me.

"Okay first of all, it happened after 1st hour, not second."

"What?" everyone roared. Kim and I winced at their tones. We were in for a new one.

"Calm down!" I yelled. Everyone became a bit quieter and Sam just glared. "Nothing happened. Kim may have gotten a little shove but she was fine."

"Jared saved the day," Kim mumbled quietly.

"No," I corrected, "Jared saved me from kicking her ass, that's what he did," I forced out with trembling anger.

Kim snapped her head up at me. "Bella Swan don't you dare even-"

"The next time she walks up to me. Hell the next time I even see her, she is going down," I growled out.

"Don't be stupid Bella," Seth said in pleading protest.

"Nuh uh," I said with a finger. "You don't get to judge. You weren't there. This is between that Tessa girl and me. Her and her stupid little fuckin-"

"Language," Kim scolded. I rolled my eyes and took control my temper. "Imma hit her," I said in a short tone to sum everything up. The chatter started again so I patiently waited for it to die down. Everyone was scolding me and telling me what I couldn't do.

"Bella you can't just go up and slap the girl," Quil said.

"Really? Watch me," I countered with attitude. Someone growled, which I guessed was Sam.

"You could get suspended," Embry reasoned. "And if that happens then you might not have enough days and hours to graduate."

I rolled my eyes. That was the least of my worries. I would probably be moving back with Renee before graduation even came.

"Let the guys take care of it," Kim reasoned with her soft voice.

"First of all, guys don't hit girls," I said laying down the law. "Especially these ones," I said pointing my finger to all of them.

"Which is why they can't take care of it. Now," I said holding up my hand before the protests began from everyone, "girls can hit girls. That's why it's called a bitch slap. So now, if you take a look, I am a girl," I said showing everyone my body. I swear Sam's eyes darkened a bit, but I couldn't focus on that right now. "So as a girl, I, am going to hit another girl because she shoved me with her stupid boney shoulder and gave me a freaking bruise."

The protests began but I blocked them out. No one was changing my mind about this.

"Why don't I just go up and hit her for you?" Leah asked. Sam growled at her.

I rolled my eyes. "Because A, you are not apart of this and B, that would just start a whole 'nother thing. Seriously guys, its not a big deal. Its not like this has been my first fight."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh please, I went to three different high schools before this. You really don't think I have ever had beef with another person?"

Everyone was silent and I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, well I guess you did. But, well, I have. So, now that we all know this, we can see I am experienced, I have the fists of furry and all and I am about ready to kick this girls ass."

Loud uproar erupted again but it silenced when the door opened. Paul walked in again. "Hey I thought they needed you at work?" I asked confused.

"They did," he said looking weirdly at everyone in the kitchen, "but the guy I was filling in for ended up showing." I nodded. Still had no idea where he worked. Sam glanced between the two of us and I shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable.

"So what's going on here?" Paul wondered breaking the silence and his stare, which was stuck on me for a while.

"You're not going to want to-" Immediately I scrunched my face as the loud chaos started up again.

"Ask," I finished as everyone continued to scold me.

"You're not getting in a fight Bella," Sam commanded.

"Sam," I huffed rolling my eyes. "Its high school. Shit like that happens."

He growled which just made me huff again.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" I asked to Kim as she reprimanded me too. She went silent and went back onto her nursing duties.

"No ones stopping me from this," I said aloud waiting for Kim to finish.

"Watch us," Jake said matching my cocky expression on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything slowly began to die down. Paul has listened to everyone and was informed of what was going on. I was oddly happy when he didn't put in his two sense and say I shouldn't fight in school or whatever. His silence was actually much appreciated at that time. I helped Jared with his bio corrections while Kim and Embry went to go get the supplies we needed.

It felt a bit unnerving to have Sam watch me the whole time. I swear every time I moved, so did his eyes. About ¾ through Jared's test, I slammed my pen down.

"Damn it Sam, would you quit it," I snapped to him. Everyone's attention shifted to us. His expression remained blank. "You know what you're doing. Stop," I warned. Paul glanced over at Sam and then me. It was obvious I was irritated towards Sam, which made Paul uneasy. I was really starting to hate that stupid stare. We got through the rest of Jared's test just as Kim and Embry came back.

"Woah, the tensions are high in this room," Embry announced. Kim hit him on the chest obviously seeing the problem. Paul was glaring at Sam while Sam was just staring at me.

"Got everything?" I asked getting up from my seat next to Jared. I pulled out the poster we had to use and then looked through the bags of things. I still felt Sam's eyes on me, but this time, so was Paul's.

"How's the shoulder?" Kim asked as we sat down around the coffee table.

"Just dandy," I breathed. "If only these two dumb asses could stop staring at me we would be great," I said elevating my voice as I was talking about them. We wet back to work, pasting and sticking things on the board. As I used the exacto knife, I sliced the palm of my hand.

"Shit," I exclaimed dropping the knife and holding up my hand.

"Oh god," Kim said frightened. Sam lifted me up off the floor by sliding his arms under my armpits. Watching my hand produce more and more blood, he rushed me to the kitchen to run water on it. Paul quickly followed us, just as concerned as Sam was.

I hissed at the stinging sensation. The water fucking hurt. Clenching my palm together as a reflex, Sam slowly dipped his hand under the small stream and made me open my fist. "Holy fuckin' shi-" I clenched my lips together as more pain hit me. I had swore enough today. No need to finish that sentence. Paul let out a growl as he watched what Sam was doing to me. His wolf must have interpreted it as Sam hurting me because a shaking Paul ripped the man from my side.

"What the hell?" Sam roared. Holding my wrist, I kept my open hand still as I stood under the running water. Did they really have to do this right now? Was it really necessary? Kim shut of the tap and brought me over to the counter where it was a bit safer from the boys. Taking a look at it, she grimaced and wrapped some gauze around my hand.

"Stay the hell away from her," Paul growled. Sam let out huffs of anger, trying to control his temper. Kim cut the gauze, taping it lightly on the back of my hand. Finding it to just bled right through the white bandage, she dug through the kit to wrap it up some more.

"Get outside. NOW!" Sam roared to Paul. Following the Alpha's orders, Paul sprinted outside. Sam took a quick glimpse at my hand and then strode outside himself.

I had to follow them. Tearing my hand away from Kim's aid, I rushed outside. Both Sam and Paul were now shaking. Before I could get any closer, Seth had put his arm out to stop me. "Its not safe Bella. They aren't in control," he explained. Defeated, I stood there watching them.

"Don't touch her," Paul growled shoving Sam. Sam shoved right back, making Paul stumble. "I can touch her all I want. Now cool it."

This made Paul even angrier. I had to step in. This was ruining the Pack, and their friendship. Side stepping Seth's arm, I put myself in between the two before they had a chance to shove each other again.

"Stop," I commanded putting my arms and hands out. Immediately they both halted in their place. Paul was still shaking and Sam was breathing in deeply with anger.

"Enough, both of you," I said looking at the two.

"Calm down," I said to Paul. He stared at me and slowly took in some breaths. He didn't want to hurt me so he needed to pull it together. Turning to Sam, I looked at him. "You too. Relax." He stared at me and then my bleeding hand. He took a step towards me and inspected it. Paul growled loudly and began shaking. Ripping my hand away from Sam, I stared at the angry man. Sam was getting wound back up again too. Before the shoving could start with me in the middle, Seth got me out of the way. Who knows who shoved whom first, but it was getting even more heated than last time.

"Quit it," I practically begged. Both of their attention turned to me. "Please stop fighting," I said. Seth let me go when he observed the two men were a little more stable.

"You," I said to Paul. "Stop being so commanding."

I heard a small chuckle. "And you," I said with narrow eyes, "Stop acting like own me."

The two began shaking and threw my hands up. Pain shot threw my shoulder and I bit my lip in pain. Paul and Sam immediately came to my aid but I backed up.

"I expected more from you two," I announced acting like a mother admonishing her children. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Your acting like a pair of high schoolers! I'm not a prize for the taking. I am a human being. I am standing right here and I need you guys to grow up! "

"Bella," Sam said gently. I shook my head and looked at him. "No, I expected a hell of a lot more from you. You're older. You should be more mature."

Paul let out a sound and I turned to him glaring. "Oh, don't think I didn't expect anything from you either. You may act all cocky and proud but I know you can be just as mature as him if you showed some effort."

I let my heart clench at the two of them. They were hurting me. There was a pain in my chest and I slowly rubbed it. It wasn't the imprint. It was my heart condition. I hadn't taken my pills yet.

"I don't want to be with either of you," I decided. I felt panic and a rush of emotions swell in my chest but I ignored it. Stepping away from them, I shook my head. "Not like this. Not when you guys are acting like savages. Either grow a pair and deal with the fact that you both imprinted on me or stay out of my life."

"Come on Bella," Paul pleaded as I went to walk away. Anger flooded my veins and I spun back around. "You don't know me!" I shouted. "You know any fucking thing about me so stop acting like you do. You're never around and you never care-"

"I have work!" he protested loudly as he neared.

"Yea? Well so does Sam and he's made more of an effort than you have in these past weeks," I said calmly.

Paul growled in my face but I stood my ground. He didn't scare me. Somewhere inside of me, as weird as it sounded knew he would never hurt me.

"So is that what this is about? Who spends more time with you? Who cuddles with you more and talks to you?" he asked. I glared at him. "Are you comparing us now Bella? Is this a race?"

I raised my hand and smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like I am some girl you can fuck and dump," I gritted out. My hand stung but I didn't care. He made my blood boil.

"Stay the hell away from me, both of you," I told Sam and Paul. I started to make my way to the front of the house. "And cut that stupid shit out!" I yelled spinning around to them. Sam and Paul were back to shoving each other.

"Bella!" Kim called with fear. She raced over to me when I turned back to the driveway. "Where are you going? You need to get your hand fixed. And what about our project?" she asked trembling.

"We can finish up the project another day," I said gently. "And my hand will be fine. I will wrap it up some more when I get home."

"Bella, please don't leave," she pleaded as I tried to move past her. "Kim I have to. I can't stand to be near these two idiots any longer. I will just see you tomorrow okay?"

Patting her on the shoulder, I walked myself home. It wasn't until I got to the front door that I realized I left my backpack there. Sighing I stood on my tiptoes for the spare key and then went inside. Charlie wasn't home. Big surprise there.

Scoffing my shoes against the stairs, I made it to the second floor slowly. I pulled the tiny first aid kit from our medicine cabinet and unwrapped my hand. It was red, puffy and still bleeding. Hissing, I stuck it back under water. After carefully drying it, I took out some antibiotic ointment and rubbed it on the cut.

"Damn it," I cursed out loud. Leaning against the sink, I tried to keep my injured hand unclenched as my eyes filled with tears. The stuff had stung like a bitch. Following that, I wrapped it with a roll of gauze. When I was done, I put the kit back in its place and plopped on my bed. I wasn't hungry and I couldn't do any homework. Letting my eyes flutter close, I went to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock went off and I let out a moan. My body was slowly waking up from sleep. Sitting up, I immediately held the bed. A wave of lightheadedness hit me and horrible chest pain followed. Slowly standing up, my legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor in blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. Getting up from the floor weakly, I found it had been over a half hour since I passed out. With almost all of my energy, I made it downstairs. Grabbing the phone, I dialed the Blacks number.<p>

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Billy," I wheezed out. "Bella?" he asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat and slid to the floor. "Tell Jake I'm not going to school today. Too sick."

"Okay. Did you want me to call your father?" he wondered. I put a hand to my forehead and brushed some hair out of my face.

"No," I wheezed out. "I'm okay. Just going to go back to sleep."

"Bella?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yea" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Please don't tell him."

He stayed silent and then muttered a soft okay.

"Call me if you get worse," the man said.

"Will do," I told him. We hung up after that. Well, really he hung up the phone and I sat there against the wall trying to get enough energy to put the phone back on the wall dock. Using my hands to help me get up, I braced one on the counter and the other the wall. I had forgot about my bad hand so when I put too much pressure on it, I pulled back and fell to the floor.

This was not good. Finally after a few minutes, I crawled my way to where the medicine cabinet was. I pulled myself up against the cupboards, wincing at my sore shoulder. I had enough energy to grab my stash of hidden pills. Popping two dry in my mouth, I slid back down to the floor and fell in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Waking up again, it took me a second to grab my bearings. Why was I in the kitchen? What happened? Figuring it all out, I got up slowly and looked down at myself. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Feeling a bit dizzy, I held the counter beside me. I needed to see a doctor. Grabbing the spare keys to my truck, I knew of a little free clinic just down the road. Driving was probably not the best thing, but I was better than this morning. The dizziness was fading.<p>

Pulling into the parking lot, I walked in and felt weak again. Nurses and a doctor rushed over to me, guiding me into a room.

"I have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy," I announced. They nodded immediately checking my heart and blood pressure.

"You're blood pressure dropped extremely low," the doctor said. "We are going to hook you up to an IV and check on you in a few minutes."

Nodding, I laid on the gurney waiting to feel better. It was after an hour and an extreme amount of begging that I got to leave.

"Push fluids and eat," one of the nurses commanded. She pulled the needle out of my arm and stuck a band-aid over it.

"What happened here?" the nurse Bobbie asked.

"Just cut it by accident," I said pulling it away.

"Can I get it fixed up for you?" she asked nicely. "I need to take a look, it may need stitches."

Sighing, I held out my hand. She unwrapped the gauze carefully and rolled up some supplies on a tray. "Well it looks like you just barely cut it enough so it wouldn't need stitches. But I want to wrap it up properly okay?"

I nodded. She washed it with saline and I hissed. Why did that always hurt? Glancing up at me, she made sure be careful. Within 20 minutes I was done and ready to get out of there.

"I mean it, make sure you eat!" Bobbie called as I walked out. I gave her a wave and then went back to my truck. It was almost the start of 5th period, I could make it. Stopping home to quickly change, I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and went to school.

I headed into the office and found Mrs. Tearwood smiling. "Well its good to see you, I had to mark you as unexcused for your absence."

"Sorry," I said. "I forgot I had a doctor's appointment."

She nodded "Okay, we can change it. Here, right yourself a pass," she said handing me the pad. I smiled. I love this woman. Mrs. Tearwood then sent me off to go to class, reminding me I would see her in an hour.

Slipping into my seat in Spanish class, I sat forward listening to Mrs. Walton teach her lesson.

"Where were you?" Kim hushly exclaimed. Someone gave her a shush so I just shrugged. A few seconds later she passed me a note saying 'answer the question.'

Knowing Billy told Jake I wasn't feeling well, I wrote just that and slipped the note back to her. "Are you okay now?" she asked as we walked out of class with Embry in tow.

"I'm fine, no biggy," I smiled eager to get away from them. Kim handed me my backpack and I gave her a thankful hug. Saying a quick goodbye, I headed for the office. The hour went a bit quicker when we had some work to get done. Mrs. Tearwood and I worked side by side like a factory line. When the bell rang to signal school was over, I gathered my things and headed out the door. Of course, I had to run into trouble when I saw Tessa and her posse coming towards me. Moving away from the office door, they stood in the middle of the block hallway. Dropping my bag, I moved towards her.

"Look who finally showed up," Tessa mocked. "Out banging the math teacher on break?"

I clenched my jaw stepping closer to her. "Please, like I'm scared of you," she said giving a little laugh, popping out her hip. I let out a harsh breath. She stepped closer, planning her face just inches from mine. "Oh, im scared," she teased. Starting out slow, I pushed her shoulders hard. "Get the hell out of my face," I growled. She stumbled back against her friends and glared at me. Shoving me back, I stumbled a bit at the force she put on my shoulder. She went to smack me but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Tugging hard, I shoved her to her other two friends. She stumbled, catching her balance on her two friends. The sound of her annoying high heels clapped against the school floor. She let out a sound of frustration and I rolled my eyes at her. Making a fist, I was about to hit her when a voice rang out to me.

"Bella!"

I turned and found Sam walking down the hall. My anger flared at him. He didn't have any business being here and sure as hell did not have a right to talk to me.

I felt it before I saw it. Tessa was about to try and slap me again. Catching her wrist, I spun her around another time so her arm was in an awkward angle behind her back. "Touch me again and you will regret it. Touch any of my friends… say even a word to them, and you will no longer have limbs. Got it?" I warned in her ear. She gave a small nod and I released her. Picking up my bag near Sam's feet, I glared at him and walked off.

Slipping into my English class, I asked my teacher what needed to be made up. Not much I guess. She handed me a worksheet and told me to finish it by tomorrow. When I walked out of the room, Sam was waiting for me.

"Go away," I said looking at the homework. A few doors down was my Creative Writing class. Peering in the room, I found she wasn't there. I let out a huff and went to walk over to the science hall. Sam still continued to follow me. Trying hard to ignore it, I focused on what needed to be done. My science teacher was there already having my homework paper clipped in a nice stack. Thanking him, I took my work and went on. Lastly was math. Peering my head in, I knocked on the doorway and stepped in.

"Bella!" he said looking up from his computer.

"Hey Mr. Levin," I smiled. "I was worried, you weren't in class."

"Yea, sorry about that," I said not offering an explanation. As long as Sam was here, I wasn't going to be giving the teacher one.

"Well, here is some of the work you missed. I actually got to make you some notes and problems since you weren't here so maybe it was a good thing."

I let out a chuckle. Only he would find positivity in this and mix it with math. He handed me the papers and looked them over with me. He explained exactly what he wanted me to do and where to show the work.

"Any questions?" he asked. I shook my head. "Alright, then I will see you tomorrow."

Nodding I stepped outside the room and let out a sigh. I had double the amount of math now since I had left my stupid stuff at Sam's. When we got out to the parking lot, I had had it.

"Why are you still here?" I burst. Before he could explain though, another set of heavy footprint came walking up to us. Turning, I found Paul.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. Both of the men looked surprised at each other. "I told you both to leave me alone."

"You know we can't do that Bella," Sam said shifting his attention back to me. I shook my head and moved some hair away from my face. Backing away from the two, I walked to my car and drove off.

When I got home, I slammed the door.

"Bella?" a voice asked. Turning, I found Charlie in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered stepping into the kitchen.

"I know I haven't been home a lot, but I thought we could have a family dinner," he poured something into the tall pot. He was cooking.

"Sounds… awesome," I said surprised while dropping my bag in the kitchen doorway. What was with the sudden change? Was he finally starting to get it now? Did he see why I was so hurt?

"Yep, I invited Sue and the kids here. They should be arriving soon."

I froze. Of course. When he said _**family**_ he meant them, not me.

"Great," I sighed shutting the fridge. Grabbing my water bottle I walked out of the kitchen in a hurry, swiping my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey where are you going? Help me with dinner," he called.

Ignoring him, I slammed my door shut. I jumped on my bed screaming into my pillow. Why? WHY?

When I felt a little calmer, I pulled out my homework. Truthfully, I wasn't in the mood to do it. So instead, I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. Where was all of this leading? What should happen next? Do I fix things with Paul and Sam? Do I just tell Charlie how I feel? Calling Renee, I needed to hear her voice.

"Hey sweetie," she spoke kindly. The events of today flooded back to me and I smacked my head. Was I going to tell her about this? Should I just go home and call it quits?

"Bella?" she asked.

"Hey mom," I sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she wondered.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just having a rough day. I miss you," I said with honesty. It was all true- Waking up and passing out, going to the clinic, running into Tessa, seeing Sam and Paul. Then to top it off all off Charlie…

I was a mess.

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too," she said sadly. "Well look, I don't want to make your day worse but I will let you decide on this."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure what she was getting at. Waiting for her to continue I heard her suck in a breath, "At first, I really wanted you home. I decided it, had my mind made up, and wanted you on the next flight home. But then the more Phil and I talked it over…" she sighed, "We both agreed you were old enough to make your own decisions. So if you are happy over there and want to stay with Charlie a little longer I guess I could handle it. But its up to you," she said kindly. Shutting my eyes, I let my face scrunch up. Why couldn't just this one time she make a decision for me? She always did it before and now suddenly it was up to me?

"Wow," I breathed composing myself. I heard the doorbell ring and turned to my door out of habit. I knew our guests had finally arrived. Chalking it up to Charlie's responsibility, I went back to the phone call with my mom. I tried my hardest to ignoring the happy muffled greets as they stepped in the house.

"I know," Renee's voice sympathetically, moving my attention back to her, "I don't usually do this and I'm always hovering you. But Phil is right, I need to step back a bit and let you live your life."

"Even if it doesn't last as long as you hoped?" I wondered.

"Don't push it Bella," she warned in a dark tone. "Don't you do anything stupid over there you here me? Don't make me call Charlie."

"Okay geez mom," I said just testing my limits, "I wont do anything, scouts honor."

"Good," she huffed. "Oh and sweetie, Zoey and Abby have been trying to get a hold of you. They said something about a visit?"

"What?" I asked. Realizing I had shut off my phone since the last time I talked to Renee, which was out in the parking lot with Sam, I forgot I was out of the communication loop. Checking the screen, I had found I had 12 missed calls and 15 unread text messages.

"Yea, I think they were coming to see you but I don't know. You know how impulsive those two are."

"Yea," I chuckled out. "Well look mom, I am going to try and get a hold of them. Thanks for…letting me decide," I said oddly.

I imagined her breaking out into a smile over the phone. "Of course honey. I love you."

"Love you too," I cooed back to her and then hung up. I read over my messages, which were mostly from my two besties.

'Iz? Where you at?' Zoey's text said.

'Izzy? Zoe and I were thinking of coming to see you!' One of Abby's texts read. I scrolled through the rest and found they mostly just repeated the same thing.

'Are you mad at us Iz?' Abby's text asked. Immediately replying to the two girls. I sent a long text explaining how I shut off my phone and left my backpack at a friend's the day after. Shutting my phone, I sat on my bed thinking of what to do next. I didn't really want to go back downstairs. Grabbing my things for a shower, I marched to the bathroom with a full intention of doing that.

* * *

><p>When I was freshly clean, I peered at the staircase, still hearing chatter. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my room. Homework time. I sat there for what felt like hours, doing math, writing, AP anatomy and whatever else I could possibly keep myself busy with.<p>

A knock on my door disrupted my studying and I looked up from the books. Leah was there biting her lip awkwardly.

"Hey," I said turning my body to face her.

"Hey, are you coming down? We saved you some dinner."

This time I bit my lip and shook my head. "No, thanks anyways, I will have to grab it later. Lots to get done," I said pointing to my books. She nodded, obviously seeing it was more than that. Entering my room, she sat on the edge of my bed.

"You don't have to avoid us you know that right? I know you aren't to fond of the Charlie acting like this-"

I shook my head. She had this all wrong. "Seriously Leah, like I told you in creative writing, this isn't about your family. I'm cool with all of you- really. I'm just still adjusting to some things with my dad. There have been some things boiling under the water that you really wouldn't understand."

"Well you can still talk to me," she pitched. "I can try and help."

I gave her a smile. As much as I loved that, it was all about how my feelings had been hurt because of their family, so I politely declined. "Nah, its okay. I think the wacko feelings are starting to drift away anyways."

She nodded and looked at her hands in her lap. "So did you kick Tessa's ass?" she wondered. "I heard you came back to school around 5th period. Sam told us you were ready to throw a fist. I think Kim almost peed her pants."

I let out a laugh. Oh Kim. "Well no, I didn't hit her, but yea, I got a few good moves in there."

We both chuckled. My phone began to vibrate signaling a call.

"Well I'll let you go," she said when I grabbed the device from my nightstand. Nodding, I told her I would see her tomorrow.

"Iz! What the hay man!" Zoey's voice rang out on my phone.

"Hey to you too," I laughed. "Hold up. Let me three way Abs," she said. Within seconds, Abby was on the line with us. "Izzy! Geez! We thought something happened to you."

"Sorry," I chuckled again. Such drama queens. "So what's up? What's with all of the emergency calls?"

"Ehh, nothing," Zoey said nonchalantly.

"Nothing?" I asked skeptical. "After all of those missed calls and texts, its nothing?"

"We decided we aren't going to tell you anymore because you missed the communication loop."

"Guys," I whined sinking in my seat. "Not fair."

"Not fair is not having one of your BFF's answer the phone after the 10th call. Now that's not fair," Zoey rebutted. I rolled my eyes and our banter continued. Unfortunately by the time we hung up I didn't get any information out of them. Sighing, I packed up my things for the night and went to bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, earlier than usual, I got dressed, grabbed my things, popped my two pills in my mouth and went downstairs. Charlie was still here which surprised me again. I thought he would have been out and about by now.<p>

"So it seems like we are still a bit on the wrong foot," he said folding his newspaper. I rolled my eyes. You think?

"Come on," he said when I stuck the apple in my mouth. Following him outside, I saw he had put up a basketball hoop above the garage.

"I know it's not much, but I thought since you liked basketball so much you could play it here."

I swallowed my chunk of apple I had in my mouth from the kitchen and gulped.

"Seth helped me out and Sue even brought a new ball over here," he said picking it up from the ground. I looked at it like a foreign object. This was not happening.

"You probably have to go to school soon but I thought you know…when I wasn't here you could blow off some steam with this."

"You have no idea what you this means," I whispered aloud.

"Good," he smiled misinterpreting my frozen body and stunned look. "Glad you like it kiddo," he said kissing my head. He left me out there, setting the basketball back down to the ground and went to go grab his things. He came back outside a little later, still so proud of himself.

"See you later Bells," he said and took off in his cruiser. Standing there a bit longer, I just looked at the net. Blowing out some air, I went back inside and finished getting ready for the long day of school.

_**A/N: So Charlie is trying...just not in the right way haha. Let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday already and every teacher just had to remind me. Pretty much everything was going on tomorrow. Spanish presentations, Math Test, Bio Quiz, In- Class writing essay worth 15% of our grade, and whatever else I was forgetting. Slumping in whatever seat it was, I laid my head on the table and blocked out the drowning noise.

We now had a basketball hoop at our house. Charlie expected me to play. What was even worse was that I wanted to. When I saw that board hanging from the top of the garage, I got an exciting rush to play. But then life came crashing back down. I couldn't play. I shouldn't play.

Making my way through the day, I noticed Tessa and her group avoided me wherever they could. Checking in with Kim, I made sure they hadn't messed with her either. She giggled answering the question.

"Not even once," she proudly exclaimed. I guess every time she looked over at them they acted like mice scurrying away. Happy that she was happy, I finished the day all in one piece.

Kim didn't even bother asking me if I was going to Sam's after school. We all met in the parking lot and Jake took me home without a word. Thanking him, I watched him drive off. My eyes were met with the basketball hoop again. Sighing, I dropped my bag and picked up the ball. I dribbled it a bit, closing my eyes as I heard the beautiful sound. It had been a long time since a ball had been in my hand.

Placing myself a few feet from the front of the basket, I just stared at it. It brought back all of the memories from Phoenix. The feeling of shooting a basket and running the courts; the sound of everyone's gym shoes scoffing the floor; the whistle blowing from the coach when he or she saw a foul play. I wanted to play again so bad, but the risks were too high.

"Are you going to shoot?" a voice asked interrupting me. I turned to the edge of the forest and found Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he stalked towards me.

"Clearing the air," he said staring at me. I nodded, going back to staring at the hoop. 'Izzy!' 'Izzy!' the voices cheered in my head. It was the sound of the crowds. That sound would never get old and it would be something I would remember for a lifetime. The crowd chanting my name gave me this rush of adrenaline that had me going. All of the signs and the screams. It made me feel good.

"Shoot it," Paul coaxed standing right behind me. He had his hands on either hip while his mouth was breathing right against my ear.

Feeling my heartbeat increase at his proximity, I focused on the net.

"Shoot," Paul said one more time, and so I did. Lifting my feet up from the ground just a bit, I made a free throw, hearing the swish of the ball go directly into the net.

"Impressive," Paul commented leaving go of me to grab the ball that rolled beside us. Nodding, I swallowed hard and stepped away from him. That feeling came back. The one I had always felt on the court. I needed to push it away. I had to stop playing- for my own good.

"One on one?" Paul challenged to me. I shook my head closing my eyes for a brief moment. "I cant."

"Oh come on," he enticed. Tearing his eyes away from me, he lifted his arms, flicked his wrist and made a free throw of his own. Swish.

"No, really, I shouldn't," I said going to pick up my bag. He stopped me before I could though. Sliding himself in between me and the only thing stopping me, he waited till I met his eyes.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not," I said with honesty. I wasn't afraid. Afraid was being fearful. And I wasn't fearful of the court or the ball. I wasn't even fearful of getting pushed and shoved by others, especially Paul. But I admit that because that wasn't why I was anxious. Not one bit.

"Then lets play," Paul said holding up the ball. I swallowed hard again staring at the orange circular globe. Why did Charlie do this? Why did he have to put up a net?

Hesitantly, I picked up the ball from his hands and threw it up in the air, only to catch it with my hands. It felt good.

Paul backed up from me, ready to start the game.

"Check," I announced bouncing the ball to him. He bounced it right back and the game began. He played good defense. He was big enough and wide enough to block numerous good shots I would have had with a girl's team. But that only pushed me harder. It only made me want to go faster and be stronger. Eventually I had an opening and took the shot. Bounce, bounce, swish.

"Again," Paul said. We checked the ball and went again. This time he stole the ball, making a shot in the hoop. We did it over and over till I finally scored the tie breaking point. 4-3. I win. Catching my breath I bent down. Chest pains- bad chest pain.

"You okay?" Paul asked looking over at me concerned. I nodded focusing hard on up righting myself.

"I win," I said swiftly picking up my bag from the floor.

"Bella?" Paul called still standing in the driveway.

"See you later Paul," I said over my shoulder as I walked in the house and shut the door behind me.

I wasn't as bad as I thought I was. Of course, I immediately dropped my bag and went to sit on the steps. Ain't dead yet, I thought to myself.

After the symptoms subsided I grabbed some food from the kitchen and spent most of my time upstairs. Around 9pm I heard a knock on the front door. Skipping down the steps, I went to go see who it was.

Shocked beyond belief, I stared at the two people I thought I would never see again.

"Surprise!" Abby shouted. They both had bags over their shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I rushed them in shutting the door.

"We wanted to surprise you! Us girls took a trip with the coach and wanted to say hi!" Abby spoke with happiness.

"The coach is here?" I asked the two.

"She is at some conference thing but yea, she is in Washington," Zoey said hugging me.

"Wow," I said still shocked.

"Think your pops will mind if we crash here till Sunday?" Abby asked.

"Where is your old man anyways?" Zoey asked looking around the dark house.

"Oh, that is a long story," I said nodding up to my room. "He's not home or around enough to probably even care you guys are here. Come on, we can set your things down in my room and talk."

Getting them situated we made a makeshift bed for someone on the floor while someone else slept with me in my queen sized one.

"He's married?" Zoey said wide-eyed. I nodded and Abby let out a whistle. "Didn't see that one," she said.

"So how are you taking this?" Abby asked. From there, I told my best friends how I felt- like I wasn't even his child anymore. He didn't seem to care.

"Have you told anyone?" Zoey asked.

"My friend Kim," I said. "And this guy Sam," I said rolling my eyes. Both of their jaws opened and immediately they wanted details. So I told them what I could. I left out the imprinting and that they were werewolves, but I did tell them both Paul and Sam had feelings for me. I blurted out my worries from the shower and even told them about the fight they almost got into when I cut my hand.

"Shoot girl, you've had quite the amount of drama," Zoey said leaning back on the bed.

"You have no idea," I huffed out sitting against the headboard. We talked a while longer, this time the girl's filling me in on their lives. Zoey had a boyfriend now named Ethan who was also a senior. I laughed uncontrollably when Abby commented that their first name initials together were 'EZ'. I guess the kid was knew, Ethan Scott, so I looked at a picture of him and Zoey together on her phone.

"And you?" I questioned to Abby.

"I am currently boyfriend less and plan to stay that way. If I get my scholarship or offers from colleges on basketball, I am taking me and no man will stop me. Plus, being on the prowl is fun," she joked. We all laughed together finding the night quite exciting.

As my alarm clock went off for 6:30, I quickly shut it off. Going for a shower, I let my visitors sleep.

"So what are you guys going to do while I'm at school?" I wondered coming into the room. They were now wide-awake as I walked back in my bedroom.

They smirked at each other from the small distance and then me.

"What?" I asked going to pick out my clothes for the day. They had something up their sleeves.

"Well you see, when we bugged Turns (our coach- we had a nickname for her) to tag along, we also convinced her to write us a pass."

"A pass to sit in with you at class!" Abby said excitedly. I laughed along with Zoey. Pulling a shirt over my head I asked how that was possible.

"The coach has some major pull. Like no joke. I'm sure she already called your secretary lady and informed her."

"Sweet," I smiled. Waiting for them to get dressed, I warned them of my busy day. They told me not to worry, promising they would steer clear of talking to me.

It was 7:28 when we got downstairs and the thought occurred to me Jake was giving me a ride. Hitting my hand with my forehead, I grabbed a package of pop tarts and walked outside just as he was pulling up.

"Is!" both girls shouted for me as I went outside barefoot.

"Hey," I said to Jake leaning over the window he rolled down for me. "So I had some unexpected visitors last night. Since its double the trouble, I don't think they are going to fit so I will have to drive myself."

"Sure," he said glancing over to the girls in the front doorway of the house.

"Who are they?"

"My basketball girls," I said. He nodded and leaned over to really look at me. "Don't be late and stay safe okay?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Its like a 5 minute drive to school Jake. I will be fine, but thank you." I said. "Here," I ripped open the package and gave him his half. "See you at school!" I hollered over my shoulder. Hearing the honk, I walked my way back up to the house.

"Who was that hunk?" Abby asked swooning. "I thought you were trying to stay single?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind me.

"That was Jacob. He and I used to be friends when we were little."

"He's hot," Zoey said grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Ha, just wait till you see everyone else," I said with a smirk. I filled them in about mostly everyone. They were a bit bummed they wouldn't be seeing Paul and Sam, who they were very eager to meet, but they settled with seeing some other available hot guys for the taking. Getting my pills, I felt the relief of not needing to hide them.

"Oh wait," I said as we were getting ready to go to the car. Both of the girl's froze. "Nobody here knows about my condition and I want to keep it that way."

They both nodded, keeping their mouths shut, as they got ready to start the day with me. We got to school 10 minutes later. Kim, Leah and all of the boys were just getting ready to go inside. The three of us got out and I locked my car.

"Hey guys," I announced. Introducing Zoey and Abby to everyone, they all shook hands and I waited to walk with Kim as usual. Just because Zoey and Abby were here didn't mean I was going to leave her behind.

"You don't have to walk with me Bella," Kim said quietly. I rolled my eyes at her and brought my leg up behind us to hit her on the butt. "Hush, you're my best friend too ya know."

She gave me a beaming smile and joined my little basketball girl group. We walked into school and I pulled Zoey and Abby away from Embry and Quil.

"Go to class," I told the two wolves. They flashed me a smirk and charmed my friends as they walked off.

"Hot," Zoey said with a smirk. We all laughed, including Kim. Making my way into math, Zoey and Abby saw the board.

"Iz, this is Pre-calc," Abby said confused.

"I know," I said walking in the class. The three of us explained to Mr. Levin what they were doing here and promised him they wouldn't be a distraction. Accepting it, they sat on the window ledge beside me.

"So, why are you in pre calc?" Zoey asked.

"The highest level of math here they offer is Calculus. But the math department is trying to fight this so Mr. Levin was trying to learn Calc 3 and offered me to try it out."

"And how are you doing in it?" Zoey asked as Abby continued to talk with Quil.

"Not too bad actually," I said before the class had to quiet down so we could start our tests.

* * *

><p>The day flew by pretty quickly. I was so happy it was Friday. When the little group of us (Kim included) walked back out to the parking lot, someone's phone rang. Immediately Zoey, Abby and I went for our phones.<p>

"Me!" Abby said excitedly. "Hey coach," she said. She talked on and on with her while we huddled in a group in the parking lot waiting for everyone to meet us out here and drive off. Snapping the phone shut, Jared came running to the group, with happiness.

"94%" he said holding up his bio test. We gave each other a high five and then Kim gave him a big hug and kissed him senseless.

"Alrighty, well can we go now?" I asked.

They all nodded and we went into our cars. I had explained to Zoey and Abby earlier that we usually went to Sam's place afterward. Pitching the idea that we didn't have to go, they retaliated with threats.

"I don't even know if he will be home," I said as we drove there. "He had this new work thing so he's probably out."

"We can wait," Abby said.

"And what about the other guy? Paul?" Zoey asked. "He'll still be there right?"

"Not a clue," I said honestly.

They continued on talking about my love life as I rolled my eyes. The wondered what Sam would look like and how sexy Paul really was.

I parked up on Sam's driveway and found his car here. Great.

"You know," I said turning to the girls. "I was trying to avoid them. Not go meet with them after school."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it won't kill ya," she grumbled getting out of the truck.

I glared at her evilly as Abby snickered and slid out too. Kim met me half way again giving me a sympathetic look. She obviously knew I didn't really want to be here.

"He has a net?" Zoey asked turning to the left. I peered over to her eyesight and found she was right. He had a standing basketball net. How had a never realized that?

"Oh, this should be fun," Abby said rolling her eyes. "What?" I asked confused.

"See that look?" Abby leaned over asking me. We both looked at Zoey. "That is her competitive look. Ever since she became team captain, it has gotten to her head a bit."

"Has not," Zoey said rolling her eyes. Abby gave a defiance look. "Yes it has. But anyway, now since she is all high and mighty she has been wanting to cream your ass."

I rolled my eyes and shoved her lightly. "Like you could," I joked.

"You really want to test me?" she asked, this strange emotion flickering over her face. I gave her a surprised look. She knew I couldn't.

"I mean, sorry," she said going back to her old self. Staring at her confused, I was about to ask her about it when Quil interrupted. "You ladies coming inside or standing out there all day?"

Brushing off her weirdness, we all walked inside together so I could introduce her to Sam and Paul.

"Girls, this is Sam and Paul," I said introducing them.

"Holy mama!" Abby exclaimed looking at the two.

"Shoot girl," Zoey said staring at them. I blushed furiously as Paul and Sam looked at me amused.

"Guys, these are my b-ball girls Zoey and Abby," I said pointing at the two. Paul and Sam shook their hands and I rolled my eyes as the girls swooned.

"Yo Mo and Curly? You good now?" I asked to the two. Breaking them out of their little bubble they glared at me. We hated that nickname in high school, but hey, it got them to stop looking at my guys like that. I drifted into the kitchen getting myself something to eat. Finding an apple, I threw one to Zoey and an orange to Abby.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

As I stalked back into the living room with everyone else, I plopped down on the couch.

"How was school?" Sam asked me.

"Just dandy," I said with sarcasm. Zoey and Abby raised an eyebrow at edginess in my voice.

"I got the remedy," Zoey said. "Keys," she commanded to me. Looking at her strangely, I took them out of my back pocket and threw them to her.

"Do you know what she's doing?" I asked Abby. She nodded a bit gloom.

"Go change," Zoey said coming and throwing a gym bag at me. Staring at what I caught, my eyes went wide. "Oh no, we aren't playing. No," I said giving her a stern look. She knew I shouldn't.

"Girl, you are going to drive all of these fine men insane with your attitude. Now get your ass in the bathroom before I strip you down myself and make you change," Zoey said with her captain voice.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Damn that would be hot," Embry said. I blushed hard as Zoey just rolled her eyes and laughed. Paul hit him over the back of the head and chuckled along with the group.

"Zoe, no." I said firmly. She glared at me. "Time." She asked Abby.

"3:43," Abby said looking at her watch. Zoey nodded.

"Lets go Iz. Practice would have started almost an hour ago. Get your ass moving," she said.

"Language," Kim scolded. I let out a snicker.

"Go," Abby said kindly. "It will help."

Shooting her a look, I wondered if they were crazy. Did they not remember I couldn't play?

"Come on Swan. You played with me yesterday," Paul spoke up. Sam immediately growled and my best friends looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I glared at the cocky son of a bitch.

"Now you're definitely getting changed," Zoey said. Sighing, I stood up from the couch with the stupid bag and went to go change. Taking out the articles of clothing, l slid on some black shorts, a red sports bra and a thick black tee. I put on my socks and tied my shoes. Noticing she had snuck two pills in a baggie and set them in the bag made me think she knew what she was doing. These were my pills. Throwing them back in my mouth, I took a sip of water and went back out to the group.

"Good, lets go," Zoey said with Abby following closely.

Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked the Pack. Sam and Paul's eyes were glued to me while the rest of them were roaming my body. I stared down at my attire. It was normal stuff. Sure the tee was a bit thicker than usual but I think that Zoey did it on purpose. It was colder in Forks and she knew it.

"Iz!" they both yelled. Not keeping them any longer, I went back outside and saw they had a basketball in their hands.

"Whose car?" Zoe asked as the Pack came to join us outside. I looked to Kim for help but she was just as interested in watching me as everyone else. 'Sorry' she mouthed.

"I got it," Paul said moving his car back so we had more space.

"Lets go," Zoey said silently telling me to come here. I rolled my eyes.

"Just remember I was team captain not too long ago okay? No need for the snappy sass."

Swinging my hair into a high ponytail, I looked up at the hoop and felt the tingling rush.

"You feel it don't you?" Abby asked watching the high I was feeling. Glancing at her I nodded.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>We played till I literally couldn't catch my breath. Zoey and I were sweating. She was good. Getting even better than me. The score was close. 10-8. Feeling over heated, I pulled off the black tee. Throwing it on the ground, I grabbed a swig of water and cracked my neck from side to side.<p>

"Let's go," I huffed as I threw the bottle back down. I heard Abby mumble some things to the guys as they all stood watching. She did that from time to time. Probably filling them in on my history with the game. As I checked the ball, I could feel Sam's intense stare on me, so I had to stop. I gave the alpha male a look but his brown pools had now turned dark, almost black color.

"Control yourself?" I asked politely. Sam didn't even flinch. His cheeks didn't blush and his eyes didn't blink. He just watched.

"That goes for you too pretty boy," I called to Paul as we started the game and I made a jump shot. His eyes were gazing at my body too.

"11-8," I announced. Zoey pulled some high school move that I created up, so I easily jumped up and blocked her shot.

"What the hell, foul," she called as the ball bounced and rolled away.

"Look around, there is no ref," I said arms wide. Her attitude was starting to piss me off. Scooping up the ball from the ground, I stumbled as she shoved me. Dropping the ball back on the ground, I strode over to her. The rest of the guys were holding Sam and Paul back as they watched the scene unfold.

"Watch it Zoe," I said with a warning as I pushed my face up close to her.

"Make me Dwyer," she said pushing me again by the shoulders. She hit my sore spot but I make sure to catch my footing so I wouldn't stumble back as much. Feeling anger, I gained my own momentum and shoved her back hard, watching as she staggered backwards.

"Bella," Kim said with a bit of a plea in her voice. The situation continued to get heated. Zoey was back to pushing me, taunting me with her words while I just played defense shoving her back.

A loud whistle stopped us both and we covered our ears. "What the hell?" I snapped to Abby as she took her fingers out of her mouth.

"Are you done? Geez, it's a game," she said glaring at us both. I huffed and looked to the guys. Sam and Paul had stopped shaking, now putting their own hands over their ears, when Abby gave the loud whistle. Sensitivity to sound-oops.

"You good?" Abby asked Zoey. The captain hesitated with her anger so Abby turned to me.

"Alright?" she wondered. I gave Zoey a look. She still had that stupid look of 'im the shit don't mess with me' on her face, so I tilted my head to the side. "I could take a few more swings at the 'captain' over there," I told her.

Zoey clenched her teeth and swiftly walked over punching me in the face before I had time to react. I faltered back, holding the left side of my jaw. Ouch.

"Bella!" Kim said slipping under the guys' arms and rushing over to me. I held my jaw, glaring at my girl. She let this popularity shit go to her head.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked looking at my bleeding mouth. I turned my head to spit out some blood and continued to glare at Zoey.

"What the hell?" Abby yelled to her captain. Zoey just shoved her away, rolling back her shoulders.

"Get over there," I commanded to Kim as nice as I could. She stepped backwards and I went to face Zoey. Taking my turn to move, I shoved her with all my might. She hit the side of my car with a loud bang. "Stop acting like you run this place. You're not at your damn high school any more. Show some respect," I commanded. With furry in her eyes, she got up, ready to push me again. Catching her wrist in my hand before she could do anything, I twirled it around behind her back. "Watch it," I warned her again. She elbowed me in the stomach and I quickly let her go to catch my breath. I glared at her.

"Stop!" Abby yelled before things could escalate further. Getting back to my normal position, I grabbed a hold of Zoey's shoulder. Kicking her feet out from underneath her, she fell to the floor and I stepped away from her reach so she couldn't do the same thing to me.

"You good now?" I asked bending back over to the ground. God, I think she bruised some ribs.

She lay on the driveway composing herself for a second. "Good," she breathed. Walking back to her, I held out an arm and helped her up.

"Was that necessary?" Kim asked incredulous as she rushed to tend to both our aids. Zoey and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yea, pretty much."

Glancing over at Abby we saw her shaking her head. Zoey and I got into this a lot. She was my substitute captain if I was to ever miss a game or be sick back when I attended Phoenix high. We both had the alpha girl perspective so sometimes we got fought with one another to put each other in their place again.

"Jesus," I breathed at Kim as she pushed on my ribs. Everyone had now joined us on the court.

"Izzy Dwyer," A voice rang out. I snapped my head over to the owner. It sounded familiar. Why?

"Coach T?" I asked surprised. Running over to her, I eloped her in a hug.

"Good to see you too," she laughed. When I pulled away she looked me over. "Looks nasty," she said referring to the bruise that was starting to form on my stomach. I grumbled. Stupid fight.

"I can see you and Zoey are still getting at each others throats," she said looking over to her lead girl. I blushed a bit.

We walked back up the driveway together. "You girls ready to go?" the captain asked.

I looked at them confused. "Yea, change of plans," Abby said reading my face. "Coach called and said we needed to get back on the road. I was going to tell you after I got the call but we were busy here getting you out of your funk," she explained. I rolled my eyes, it was not a funk.

"She needs to play some more ball," Zoey explained to coach Turner. The older woman nodded and then furrowed her eyebrows. "But I thought…"

I cleared my throat before she could go any further with that sentence. Both Abby and Zoey looked away from the Pack and the coach.

"I'm sure they know now," Zoey said lowly as she signaled to my medical necklace. It was out in the open. Wide eyed, I quickly went to go get my shirt. I forgot it could be seen when I took off my black tee to model my red sports bra, crap. Nice move Bella, I thought in my head.

"Ready?" coach asked again. The girls both nodded.

Abby gave me a tight hug. I winced a bit as she somewhat came in contact with my ribs. "Stay in touch, be careful and I love you. Don't do anything stupid like we just roped you into," she said with a smile.

"I would say goodbye to you," Zoey started, "but I want to show the coach how you move one more time. You up for another shot?" she wondered. Looking at the hoop, I nodded. Everyone gave us some room as we grabbed the ball. We checked it and played our hardest against each other. Swish! Another point for me.

"She still has it Coach," Zoey said giving me a high five and turning it into a hug. "Be safe okay?" she mumbled to me. I nodded. "You too. Hey, give my regards to Ethan. Tell him I like your initials together- EZ," I teased. She rolled her eyes and shoved me teasingly.

I smiled at the pair.

"Bella, great to see you. Glad you haven't lost your touch. But be careful," she stressed. "Its not good on your heart."

I winced at her words and immediately Abby and Zoey put a plan in action. Telling the coach they would meet her in the car, I scurried along with them as they went to grab their bags from the house.

"What do I do?" I whispered loudly at the pair. I knew when they left questions were sure to arise.

"I don't know," Zoey said sympathetically.

"Maybe you should just tell them," Abby said with a weak look as she went to pick up her stuff. "The cats out of the bag already," she pointed out.

I pleaded them with my eyes to stay here. "Look, call us later okay? If things go south well…your mom pitched you an offer," Zoey said getting ready to walk out. I let out a sigh, wincing a bit as my ribs gave me a shockwave of pain.

"Bye Iz!" they said waving. Throwing their stuff in the coach's car, I grumbled. With a long wave, I watched them leave, driving out of sight.

**_A/N: Soooo, what's going to happen! The secret is out to the Pack!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Can we talk inside?" I asked all of them with my head down. They all nodded, turning back to the house.

"Come on, we can get you cleaned up," Kim said nicely as she took me by the arm.

"So what's up?" Quil asked as Kim led me to the kitchen. Kim had gone to find the first aid kit again, leaving me alone with a room full of wolves.

"Umm…well…" I stuttered out. I wasn't sure how to begin.

"Lets take a look," she said opening the white box and looking at me. She looked at the side of my face and then nodded. "Okay, lift up your shirt," she said. Doing what I was told, I saw a large bruise over my ribs. Wincing when she pressed on it, she turned back and grabbed a large stretch wrap.

"Sam, hold this?" she asked since he was the closest person to me. Nodding, he held the start of the Band-Aid at my skin.

When she had wrapped it around my ribs a few times, she told him he could let go. "Okay, keep this on for a while. I don't know how long. Maybe until its not so sore anymore," she instructed. Nodding, I pulled my shirt back down.

"Kim, ow," I said pulling away when she put something on my cut lip.

She continued to wrap some stuff on there while everyone watched.

"Don't go kissing anyone for a bit okay?" she said looking at me and then Paul and Sam. "You're lip was split open pretty bad." I put my hand up to the side of my face where Zoey punched me. Yea, she was pretty powerful in that way. Asking Kim if she was done, she quickly went to put the kit away.

"Yea, now what did you want to talk about with us?" she wondered. Swallowing hard, I led them all into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I tried to think of the best way to tell them anything. Biting my lip, I let out a curse.

"Ouch," I said touching the spot she just fixed up.

"Bella," she sighed. I put my fingers to my lip and found it bleeding. Before I could get up and get something for it Paul was already standing beside me with a tissue.

"Thanks," I smiled and then winced at the action. He smiled at me, sitting back down.

"So…" I said trying to deal with the awkward silence. "I have a heart condition," I said bluntly. Might as well cut to the chase right?

"What?" Seth asked confused.

"During my sophomore year at Phoenix High I was diagnosed with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. It's a type of genetic heart condition."

"What does it do?" Leah wondered.

"Well it means that one part of my heart is thicker than the other. So when my heart pumps blood, because the one side is thicker, its creates strain on my heart." Everyone looked somewhat confused so I continued to explain. "So what is does, is it makes it harder for blood to disperse throughout my body. In other words it forces my heart to work harder to pump blood."

"Is it…bad? Do they have a cure?" Kim wondered.

I shook my head and gave a small smile. "No cure. If it was to get bad enough and my heart had too much strain on itself, I could get surgery done or try for a transplant, but that's extreme."

Everyone just stared amongst himself or herself. Getting up, I went to my backpack and unzipped the small pocket.

"I take these everyday to relieve some of the symptoms I get. The meds also try to help insure that I wont need more invasive treatments."

"Like surgery," Jared said looking for confirmation. I nodded.

"The other day when I told you to go back Jake," I said looking at him, "it was because I forgot these. Because my situation is-…" I stopped what I was saying. I didn't want to say 'is getting worse' or 'the reason I came here'; I tried to think of a way to provide security to their minds. "Because my situation is fragile, I need to make sure I take these. And forgetting them on my part isn't a good idea."

I tried to provide an example. "That one time I blackened out for a second," I said turning to Sam, "its because I didn't take the meds."

Sam stared at me blankly as I bit my lip. "I know I said I was just exhausted, and I was, it just…was more than that. And please don't be mad or upset that I didn't tell you anything," I said before he could get anything out. "I just really wanted to try to live as normal as I could."

"You lied," he said blankly. As my heart dropped I nodded. "I know."

"Bella, how could you keep something like this from us?" Jake inquired

"Because I know how it all plays out. I've been through how it all works. I tell one person and it spreads to the next. By the time I blink, everyone knows and gives me those sad, sympathetic, worried looks you are all giving me right now."

I turned to my hands. "Maybe it was wrong and selfish of me, but I like getting up in the morning and thinking I can go on living my life like I once could. Being here, without you all knowing was like I was back to my old self. I didn't have Renee hovering over me, worried about what could happen and I didn't have my friends looking out for my health when they didn't need to." I took in a breath. "It just felt good."

"Is your life in any danger?" Paul wondered. I hesitated. How could I word this in such a way that they wouldn't freak.

"It is isn't it?" Kim asked, her voice getting higher with each word.

"What I did today was stupid," I sighed. "I shouldn't be doing sports or getting too active because my heart rate increases."

"Which makes your heart pump blood faster," Jared said. I nodded.

"What are you hiding?" Paul asked. I bit the inside of my cheek- here we go. "The condition is known to be a major cause of death in young athletes,"

"But!" I yelled as loud noises erupted. "Its only during heavy exercise."

"Bella, you were just up and outside doing heavy exercise!" Seth yelled to me.

"I know, and it was stupid," I said sitting back down. "But it felt good," I admitted.

"No more," Sam growled. I went to protest but Paul cut me off. "I agree with that."

"I can take it slow," I bargained.

"No," the alpha said in a strict voice. I rolled my eyes. "Sam, Charlie just set me up with a basketball hoop. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"We can take it down," Embry said.

"And what would he think?" I counted. "What would I say to him to explain that?"

"Wait. Charlie doesn't know?" Leah asked. I shook my head. "I didn't tell anyone. My mom and I had made a deal that anyone I would want to know, I had the choice to tell. If her or Phil wanted to blab my secret to someone, they had to check it with me first."

"How did you pass that one off?" Quil wondered.

"I think my mom was feeling guilty that she passed this down to me. And with quitting all my sports and leaving the life I had in Phoenix, she saw what I went through and gave me sympathy."

"Are you going to tell him?" Seth wondered.

I shook my head. "My condition doesn't change anything. It shouldn't change anything about me-what I do and see. I'm still me, I just…have limits."

Both the wolves who imprinted on me shook their heads. "Look," I said to them all, "I know this is a lot to take in. But you all need to promise me you wont tell anyone about this, especially Charlie,"

"Bella, he's around our house a lot," Leah said. "I know," I replied still expecting her to promise.

"I can't," she said sympathetically. I shook my head. Her eyes held pity. "You always have a choice Leah. You _**can**_ do whatever you want. Saying you can't is just an excuse."

"Bella, this is big. How long do you expect to keep this from him?" Seth asked. I shrugged. "As long as I am here."

"Why did you even come then? If you weren't going to tell him…" Quil found the situation puzzling. Letting my heart drop, along with my head, I gave a sad look.

"You wanted to spend time with him," Kim said reading my face.

The Clearwaters' faces looked beyond guilty. "No," I said looking at the two. "You guys are fine. You're making him happy and he was a part of your life when I wasn't apart of his. You don't need to feel guilty about anything," I told the two.

"I-I don't know why I came here," I admitted after a few seconds. "At first, I blamed it on my condition. I had it in my head that I would die. I'd one day just wake up and find my heart couldn't take anymore. So I guess-…" I sat on the couch thinking about the night I told Renee I wanted to see Charlie. "I guess I was trying to say my goodbyes."

A throbbing ache in my chest had me looking at both Men. They looked…in pain.

"Obviously I gained some perspective," I said rolling my eyes at the drama. "I learned I just needed to be cautious. And that living on my own was good. I got to make my own mistakes and live on my own with this without Renee hovering around."

"So your necklace…"Embry said. Pulling it out from my shirt, I looked down at it. "It's incase I collapse and the medics get to me. They see this and know I have a medical condition-gives them a heads up."

"So what now?" Seth asked.

"We live on like normal. So I should get home and you guys should get to whatever you guys do here," I said cheekily standing up.

"Bella, you don't have to leave," Kim said softly.

"I know," I said, "but I really think it would just be best if I left for a while. Let you guys deal with things and let me have some breathing time," I said hinting to her about the boys. "I'll see you at school Kim," I smiled hugging her. Scooping up my bag, I gave everyone one last wave before getting in my truck and going home.

* * *

><p>Dinner rolled around all too soon. I heard the door open and assumed it was Charlie. He had actually come home instead of going to Sue's? That's weird.<p>

"Dad?" I called, getting up from lying on my bed.

"Actually its just me," Jake said coming to meet me at the stairs.

"Hey Jake," I said taking a seat on the steps. My body was quite sore from the game I played today.

"You okay?" he asked. I gave him a look. See, this is how it would all begin. "I'm fine. Stop worrying okay? I am just tired from today."

He nodded coming to sit next to me. "I know you don't want to hear this from me," he said, "but I think its time that you faced the fact, you are going to have to pick."

I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. I didn't want to pick. I really didn't want to pick. "I was kind of just hoping it would all go away," I confessed.

"I know," he sighed, "but it isn't. And what you just pulled on Paul and Sam, they are…having a rough time. I think that they need to be set straight on what role they play in your life before they cut out each other's throats."

Laying my head on Jake's shoulder, I thought of everything he was telling me. "Do I really have to choose? I mean, do I really have to pick which one gets to go further in the life of Bella? Why couldn't I just keep them both as friends? I probably shouldn't even start a romantic relationship anyways," I mumbled.

"You can," he said catching every word, "just make sure that's what you want. Things will change as time goes on and if you end up liking one of them more than the other, you need to define that to both of them as soon as they do. Things can get messy Bella. Especially since they are in the same pack."

I sighed at his warning. Why did everything feel like a race or a competition?

"Look, Paul's here," Jake sighed putting a hand on my knee. "Talk to him, work it out, get him to calm down, and then relax okay?" he said. Nodding, I kissed his cheek and watched him get up from where he sat and left. Paul came in just a few seconds later, shutting the door behind him. He took the stair in front of me, laying out on it so he could look at me.

"I pushed you yesterday when you told me you couldn't," he started off. I let out a sigh, knowing he wasn't finished, "we played one on one for a while and you were bending over heaving in pain," he stated again.

"It was fine," I said. "Stop feeling guilty over something that already happened. I'm not dead yet so stop acting like you are about to plan my funeral. I'm right here, living and breathing as we speak," I said with no compassion. "You of all people cannot start acting like I am a fragile little doll who needs to be watched over. You especially cant start acting all nice and sweet and caring to me because lets face it, you have been a cocky prick almost this whole time we have been…friends or whatever," I muttered out. "Things will go on normally. Everyone just needs time to adjust. And I get that you do, but you have to stop blaming yourself and looking at me with those sad sorrow eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm really that bad huh?" he scoffed at himself. I sighed, "no I didn't mean it like that. It's just…so much different. You lay it out like it is and talk like you don't care. You aren't afraid to speak your mind but you hold people out at arms length. You don't share anything about yourself so it's harder to get to know you." I sighed again, "lets face it, I really don't know much about you. I can assume things, and I'm pretty sure most of my assumptions would be right, but really? How is that fair?"

"So what are you saying?" he questioned, "Do you want to get to know me or something?"

I shrugged, "I guess I would like to get to know both of you- you and Sam. And I don't mean it as a competition or anything; I'm just not really sure how to continue this whole imprint relationship thing."

"So…what? We are friends now?" he asked, and I wasn't sure if he was being harsh or not.

"I guess so," I shrugged looking at my hands. Our mouths went silent. "Are you going to be friends with Sam too?" he questioned.

"Paul," I groaned. So much for not being competitive, "yes," I said looking at him in the eye. "You both are going to be my friends."

"Are you eventually going to pick?" he wondered. I bit my lip, wincing as I did so. Stupid cut. "Maybe, I try not to give it much thought. Its like a never ending battle in my head."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I moaned. "You and Sam are in a pack together. You have had a friendship and bond before I even came here. Choosing one of you two to become something more than friends automatically puts one guy above the other. From there it will always be a constant battle and awkward and I don't want that to happen. No one is going to toss out a friendship over me. I'm just a girl, imprint or not and I'm not going to let that happen."

"But it will," Paul countered. I let out a groan. "Paul, can we just leave it at that for tonight? I really don't feel like getting into anymore since I almost had the shit kicked out of me today," I spoke. He gave me a laugh and nodded. We both got up from the stairs, dusting our backsides off as we descended to the main level.

"Now, go to work or go to bed, I don't really care but stop fighting. And I mean that directly towards you and Sam," I instructed, opening the front door. He nodded, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Friends can do that right?" he smirked as he could hear my pulse speed up and I was left with butterflies in my stomach.

"Go," I said shoving him out the door as I wished away the feeling. "Goodnight Paul," I said.

"Goodnight Bella Swan," he grinned, giving me those smug lovey dovey eyes that made my heart pound. Swinging the door closed in his face, I rolled my eyes. Stupid boy. He was going to push the limits as much as he could.

* * *

><p>The rest of my evening was spent reading. I lay on my bed taking pleasure in my new book I had got from the bookstore. This was actually the first time I had a spare minute to pick up a pleasure reading book.<p>

"Need something?" I asked the man standing in my doorway.

"You're getting good," he complimented.

"Nice try," I said closing my book and getting up. I winced a bit, holding my ribs. "You shuffled your feet on the last few steps to give yourself away."

Ignoring my statement, he came to sit on my bed. "How are the ribs?"

"Healing," I said now getting up to go brush my hair out of its pony tail. I tugged at the rubber band, letting my hair fall against my back. "What brings you here?" I asked in the mirror.

"I wanted to check on you," he said turning to look at me.

"And talk," I said reading his face. He gave a small nod. I sighed, brushing my hair. "What about?"

"Everything," he explained. I scoffed a bit. That was a lot.

"Can we start with what happened the day I slept over here?" he asked. I bit my lip, setting down my brush.

"There's not much to tell," I said softly. He let out a laugh that was obviously meant to be sarcastic.

"Look, I don't know what happened okay? It was just-…it was." I settled. "Whether it was something or not it doesn't really matter. Its over and done with."

"Over?" Sam asked.

I sighed and went to sit on the opposite edge of the bed. "We can't be…whatever you or I was trying to be. This cant go anywhere than friends for now." I furrowed my eyebrows and recalled what I told Paul. "I'm not trying to make this a competition between you two, but I cant seem to go any farther with either of you. The thought of setting you two up against each other makes me feel uncomfortable and frankly I hate being responsible for hurting the Pack. You guys were friends before I was even introduced and I don't want to make the wrong decision. I can't make a mistake but at the same time I can't think about choosing either one of you right now. It drives me nuts," I admitted.

"So…now what? We are friend? Acquaintances? Nothing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the last comment.

"For now, can we just be friends? I want to see where it takes me with you and Paul. Just friends- with the both of you."

"And then you make a choice?" he asked.

I groaned and lay back on the bed. I gave a flinch as I put too much pressure on my ribs. "Stop making it about the final decision. That's all you two seemed to be focused on."

"Well Bella," he sighed, "the future matters."

"And so does the present," I snapped back at him. "The present matters just as much as the future. The present is what makes the future," I concluded. "I'm not going to make my decision until I am ready. I can't. There is just too much at stake and I hate knowing I am going to end up hurting one of you guys."

He went silent.

"So if that's it, can you go now? I'm beat and you can't sleep here again," I mumbled. He let out a small huff/laugh. His face went serious again as he looked at my stomach.

"Are you going to be okay?" he wondered.

I forced a smile. Beyond being irritated with that question, I knew he was worried. "I will be fine. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Fine?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "I will be okay. There is nothing I can't handle."

"But your heart…" he led on.

"Sam," I said getting him to look at me. "I'm okay. I'm still here. Focus on the present remember?" I questioned. He nodded. Reaching over, he squeezed my hand that was lying on the bed and then got up.

"See you later Bells."

"Bye Sam," I smiled tiredly.

_**A/N: Sooooo who do you think Bella should chose now? Paul or Sam? The relationship could change… Leave me a review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey readingandmaththatsall, I didn't even think about that! It wasn't in my story so far, but maybe it? Did you want me to? Everyone check out that review!**_

_**Oh, and again, thanks for reviewing! I love them all! Hopefully you will all approve to who Bella ends up picking – and unfortunately, she cannot have both so a choice has to be made – sad I know. Well here's the new chapter! It's almost choosing time! (Dun dun dun…)**_

I woke up the next morning in a lot of pain. My ribs were killing, my lip was slightly swollen, and my shoulder was still aching a bit. Luckily it was Saturday so I could take it easy.

Walking down the steps carefully, I found Paul in my kitchen. What?

"What are you doing here?" I wondered. Walking in further, I found Charlie home too. "And what are you doing home?" I asked my father.

"I thought we could hang out today," Paul said watching me carefully.

"And I live here," Charlie responded.

"Barely," I said under my breath. I wondered why he even kept this house. I mean he was always at Sue's, and being married, didn't that mean they were supposed to live together? Thinking it over, I reasoned with myself that it was for Leah and Seth's sake. Maybe they were taking it slow. Scoffing to myself, I thought how family man that was of him. Paul raised his eyebrow at me after hearing my sound. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed some juice from the fridge, wincing as I bent down to get it and grabbed a bagel from the counter.

"Maybe you and Paul can play some basketball outside with the new hoop," Charlie suggested while reading the paper. I held my breath, trying to think of an excuse while pushing aside my frustration. Could he not see I was hurt and sore?

"Actually sir, I was thinking of taking Bella on a walk around the beach," Paul answered politely.

"Oh, well that's good too I guess," he said taking a sip of his coffee. I felt a pang of annoyance at his answers. They were just so…infuriating. Add it to the pile, I thought to myself.

I stood around the counter drinking my juice as I waited for my bagel to pop out of the toaster.

"Well, I'm headed over to Sue's. Need anything?" Charlie wondered.

_Except your company?_ I thought in my head, "No dad, I'm fine."

He nodded, folding his paper as he got up. Shaking Paul's hand he went to the door, gathered his things and left.

"Ridiculous," I growled to myself.

"What's going on with you and your old man?" Paul wondered.

"Love hate relationship," I muttered, taking my two halves of my bagel. "Come on," I said leading him upstairs.

He slowly entered my room, almost unsure what to do.

"I'm sure you have been in many girls' bedroom's before Paul," I snapped. I shut my eyes and scolded myself. That was mean. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Nah, I deserved that," he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Here, truce," I said handing him a half of my peanut butter bagel.

"You don't want it?" he asked puzzled.

"No, I'm okay," I smiled now popping out my pill bottle and swallowing two of them.

"Those for your heart?" he wondered. I nodded.

"Can we just lay for a while before we go anywhere? It's not the best day today," I groaned as I went to lie back on my bed.

"Are you okay? The meds…"

"No it's not that. I'm just sore- really sore actually."

He let out a breath and leaned back to lie beside me. We stared up at my white ceiling.

"So what are you really doing here? Why the sudden visit?"

"I can't come see you?" he asked slightly hurt.

"You're always welcome, you know that. I'm just curious. After all this time, you stop by now? I mean, it was a little different before when you came over for dinner but now…"

"I'm not checking up on you if that's what you are hinting at," he said turning to look at me, "I just wanted to spend the day with you- try and get to know you better."

I turned to look at him. There was nothing but honesty in his eyes. Nodding, we laid there together. Hesitantly one of his hands came up and brushed the side of my face. It was like all of the air was sucked out of my lungs. My eyes were trapped in his gaze while the sparks flew across my body.

With the little power I had, my eyes fluttered closed and I enjoyed his motions across my skin. He was so warm and gentle; he had this side only I could really see. My head slowly nuzzled closer to him. We took our time enjoying the day. There was nothing better than just being with each other.

His lips touched my head, and placed a soft kiss there. My eyes slowly opened and I looked up at him. My mind was racing- what was I doing? What did this mean? Why wasn't I stopping what was happening? - But my body and heart was at peace. It was pure bliss.

"I should go shower," I spoke softly. He glanced down at me and nodded. Moving his head down just a bit, his lips planted another kiss to my forehead. His lips were warm and comforting.

Pulling myself up a bit, I grabbed some things for my shower. Taking a quick glance at him I found Paul still lying in the same spot as he was a few seconds ago. Smiling a bit I quickly headed for the bathroom.

I kept my shower quick. Paul was here and wanted to spend the day with me. Stepping out of the shower all warm and wet, I brushed away the steam from the mirror and dried myself off. When I was dressed, I squeezed some water out of my hair and went back into my bedroom.

"So the beach?" I asked as he sat on my bed looking at my Calc book. "You really are in calc 3?"

"Yea," I smiled still drying off my hair. As I lifted my arms, I groaned. Still sore.

"Come here," he commanded nicely as he set my book down.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll do your wrap," he said still waiting for me to follow directions. Hesitantly I grabbed the ace bandage off my dresser and brought it over to him. "I could have done in it my full-length mirror you know?" I said softly.

"I want to do it," he said lifting up my shirt a bit more. My pulse raced and he smirked. Somehow I knew he could hear it.

"Looks nasty," he said now focusing on my big bruise around my ribs. I winced a bit as he touched it with his fingertips. "Sore too," I commented. He continued to stare at it, then slowly opening the wrap.

"Sam and I should have stopped it," he muttered.

"Zoey and I needed to work it out. It's what we do."

"And it always ends like that?" he asked looking at me.

"Not quite," I said with a small shrug. He sighed and wrapped the long bandage around my stomach.

"You can't blame yourself for everything you know," I said after a while.

"When it comes to you I can," he said softly. I put a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me. "No you cant- especially not with me. What I do is my problem, not yours," I said staring at him.

"I'm supposed to protect you. Letting you get hurt is…-its not doing my job," he said with a bit of a frustrated tone.

"Not everything you do, can save me," I pushed again, "Some things just happen."

"Are we still talking about this bruise?" he wondered with curiosity. I sighed. "You're still blaming yourself. I can feel it."

"Bella," he warned.

"Paul," I said in the same tone. "Stop it okay? Nothing is your fault. Please."

He sighed again, just staring at my stomach, "Is it bad to say I have this instinct to take care of you? I don't want to lose you okay? And I pushed you…I just…I was so stupid," he spat.

"Playing with you was exhilarating," I said moving his head so he would look at me. "I enjoyed it- even if it fell under the 'stupid thing to do' category. But it was my choice."

"I pressured you into it," he rebutted.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. "I still could have walked away, but I didn't want to. My choice. My life."

He tore his eyes away from me and I sighed. What could I do to have him stop blaming himself?

"Paul, my friends knew my condition yet they still made me play. They were right- It's therapeutic- and fun. Honestly, I would do it all over again if I could. I think I've finally realized I need basketball as much as basketball needs me."

"Don't play," he said weakly. His emotions were so raw and rare. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was worry and desperation.

"I-…lets just see how things go okay?" I said kindly. He shook his head and stood up. We were now practically chest-to-chest.

"Don't play again. You can't. What if- what if something happens? Bella, I can't lose you. Even though we are just friends and your not mine…yet…I still can't- I wouldn't be able to cope with the fact you are putting yourself in danger. Just-"

"Take a breath," I said looking into his eyes. He was freaking out for no reason. "I am going to be okay. Right now, I am here with you, living and breathing. For now, just let the future go okay?"

He put his forehead to mine and held me for a bit. Admittedly, I loved his embrace. He was so warm and cozy. I felt so secure and in my own little bubble. I never wanted to let him go. Leaning in closer, I kissed his cheek lightly and pulled back. "So am I okay now doc? Can we go?"

I smiled as I felt his own heart racing against me. Letting him get his thoughts together, he nodded, taking my hand to bring me outside.

We walked along the edge of the beach for a while. The breeze was light in the air, almost feather like. The sun had been shining down on us, letting us see the beautiful clear sky. Paul still hadn't let go of my hand, which made butterflies increase in my stomach. Truth be told, I didn't want him to let go- ever.

Along the way, we ended up picking up some conversation. We learned each other's favorite color, favorite thing to do, favorite sport, and everything else. It was great to learn about him. My heart melted just a bit as I realized no one has really ever seen this side of Paul. He was hesitant, but truly open with me. I could ask him anything and he would answer. He wasn't being his pig headed cocky self. It was just him.

"So how many girls have you really slept with?" I wondered.

"Bella," he partially whined and warned. I had to know though. He was a womanizer. Everyone knew that, and as much as I wanted to be with him, I had to admit that was something that held me back. I couldn't compare myself to that. I wasn't anything special. I was just a girl. A virgin girl.

I waited patiently for him to answer.

He finally spoke, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because it's apart of you."

"Are you going to ask Sam this?" he wondered. I rolled my eyes; here I thought we were making such great progress.

"I don't know. Maybe. If we ever get on the topic I guess. But does it matter? I told you how I feel- I'm not choosing, and if that's what this is about then I should leave," I said breaking my hand from his. As much as I hated the action, I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to be some prize- I meant what I said. It hurt me to pull away, but if that were how it was going to be then I would just have to deal with it.

Immediately his face was panicked and he backtracked. "No its not. I know…how you…feel. I get it. I just can't help but get jealous at times. I'm sorry," he said grabbing my hand. I let a tiny smile reach my face. He wanted that physical contact- just like me.

"I haven't been with anyone since I admitted my feelings for you, you know," he said softly as we continued to walk down the beach.

"Paul, I'm not trying to judge," I said hesitantly, "I just kinda want to know, for my own sake."

"I don't want you to compare yourself to all those girls," he said, "your nothing like them. They were just…" he sighed.

"Paul," I sighed again.

"There's been about 8…" he confessed.

"8," I said stopping in my tracks. He's slept with that many people? Woah.

"It's from over…months, maybe a year. Please its not what you think," he pleaded.

"No that's…I mean its okay," I said trying to ease his panic by putting a hand on his arm, "I just…was shocked. I mean I'm not-…well you know," I blushed thinking of my own experience; 0- that was my number.

"That's good. Bells, that's…I'm happy that you aren't like me," he confessed, grabbing both my hands in his.

"God this is so embarrassing. I shouldn't have brought it up," I still continued to blush as I looked down at our hands too. He let out a little chuckle and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Come on, I still want to spend the day with you," he said guiding us along.

"So what's with you and your Pops?" he wondered trying to glance at my face as he sat us on the edge of a large rock. I smiled as he hugged me from behind, almost as if he was keeping me safe and warm.

"Just been…I don't know," I sighed looking out at the water. Paul had taken me to the cliffs. They were absolutely beautiful- breathtaking really. Shifting in his arms a bit, I hissed at the pain my ribs were giving me. The man behind me showed me his full attention, lightly putting a hand over where I was hurting.

"You okay?" he wondered as I glanced up at him.

"Yea, still sore," I murmured, laying my head back on his chest.

"My dad and I are a mess," I admitted after staring at the water, "he is oblivious, but I guess I can't really blame him, guys tend to be like that," I shrugged. "I just hate how he doesn't stick around. He doesn't really seem to care about me. And I have all of these thoughts in my head that I know are untrue, but I can't help but to believe them when he is around. Everyday he just proves them even more."

"What are the thoughts?" Paul wondered. I sighed, not exactly willing to share.

"Come on Bells," he pushed with a light nudge to my shoulder. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth to share, "I'm jealous- majorly. And I hate to admit it but I'm angry and bitter too. I feel like my dad doesn't care about me anymore. He's too busy playing family man here, and that hurts. He just brushes me off like I can handle everything. I mean, he didn't even really care that I was upset in the beginning. He was just worried I was going to tell my mom or that I was mad at Sue - like I wouldn't like her."

I sighed into his arms; "I just hate how he can be a dad for Leah and Seth but not for me. And he doesn't get it. He doesn't see what's going on. Everything in his world is fine."

Paul stayed quiet, which got me curious. Taking a look back at him, I found him watching me. With a slow movement of leaning in, his lips touched my cheek while putting his forehead to lean against me. Sucking in a deep breath, I couldn't help but feel like this was right.

His big warm hands slid down to my thighs and flattened out on my blue jeans. With a smile, I set my hand on top of his and slid my fingers in between his. For some reason, this just looked right. Taking a peek up at him, I found him smiling lightly, now placing his lips on my nose as I craned my head closer to him.

* * *

><p>From that time on, Paul always seemed to be around. I wasn't sure what happened to Sam anymore. He was in my life from time to time, but it wasn't like before. I knew he was busy with the new work project, but I wondered what kind of affect that was having on me. I noticed how I didn't feel as strong for him anymore.<p>

That made me a bit fearful. I wondered to myself if that meant I was falling for Paul. Was I letting go of Sam and putting him in a different place in my life?

Keeping quiet about the whole thing, I took my time with the man who had my attention for now. Paul had come over almost every day after school instead of going to Sam's empty house with the rest of the guys. Since Sam was busy, he kept the house open for everyone else to still converse, but I thought it was too weird so Paul joined me everyday and kept me company.

Most days we went to the beach, while others we just lounged around my place and took it easy. He always brought some work of his own to do too, which was great. I felt much more comfortable that way- he wouldn't just sit there and stare like Sam. Charlie never really came home so it was always Paul and I that stuck around to make dinner. It was interesting to watch Paul cook for me. The first time he did, I sat at the table watching him like a hawk in case something was to happen, but in reality, he really knew what he was doing. But in those few times, when Charlie did come home, he didn't bat an eye to see Paul hanging around. Apparently it was normal or something, because Charlie walked in like it was an every day thing. There was no fuss, holler, or talk about it.

Even after those little moments, I got Paul to let me play basketball a few times. It took some convincing, but well worth it…

"_Bella, no," Paul said holding my body back so I couldn't go out the door._

"_Please Paul? For just a little while. Please?" I begged._

"_Bella," he tried to say sternly, but was failing miserably._

_After giving him the puppy eyes and getting real close to him he finally caved, but he timed me. 15 minutes to the second._

We had become great friends. Little by little we were learning more about each other and finding a common ground we both shared. I really enjoyed having Paul around. He made everything so much lighter and fun. I always seemed to carry a smile on my face and find life a little easier to bear. He didn't treat me like I was some girl with a heart condition. I wasn't too fragile or needed to be treated like thin glass. I was just me, Bella Swan.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks maybe? One day, as the night was starting to get dark, Paul and I were walking back from the beach to go in the house and do some homework. We looked up and saw the lights on. Both Paul and I found it strange, especially since we both knew the lights were turned off when we left the house.<p>

Walking beside him towards the house, I found Charlie's police cruiser parked out front. Knowing the car, I squeezed his hand and signaled it was only my dad that was home.

My relationship with Paul was now a funny one. I didn't exactly confess my feelings or thoughts yet, but he seemed to get that. I hadn't been seeing a lot of Sam, except for his late night chats, which weren't to often as we both liked (and didn't really consist of anything important). Either way, Paul didn't push. He let me hug him, I let him kiss me on the cheek, and we never really took the time to define it. It felt good to not have to label about the worry. For now, I just liked how we were and he didn't seem to have a problem with that.

As I stepped inside with Paul behind me, calling out a 'hello' to my dad, a voice stopped me.

"Bella," Renee's concerned tone called with relief.

"Mom," I stumbled with the words. Paul looked from me to her and then quickly at Charlie before turning to look back at me.

Shock was not the word that could be described as how I felt. There were thousands of questions swirling in my head, which made me feel somewhat sick. Taking a momentary look at my father, I knew the game was over. Everything was up, my life was now changed. I could no longer run away from my problem and the truth was out. He knew.

"I hadn't heard from you in weeks. You didn't call, text, or even reply to my emails. I had to," she explained as she caught my line of sight. My lungs couldn't seem to suck in a breath at that moment. My head was trying to analyze her tone of voice while my voice was still trying to speak up and explain. I hadn't really taken the time to check my email- hadn't really thought of it to be truthful. My phone was probably somewhere- slid under my bed dead or something. Everyone was right here that I needed to hear from. Everything in my life was now about the Pack and my imprinters, it slipped my mind to even think about Renee when my secret came out.

"I-" my throat seemed to croak and I wasn't sure what I wanted to say exactly.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Charlie exasperated. After those words came out of his mouth, I knew all hell was about to break loose. Something in my mother's eyes snapped and she turned to me. Squeezing Paul's hand, I braced myself and got ready to take the fury.

"I thought I could trust you Bella. You were supposed to be responsible. I thought you were old enough to come here and bear this," she started. "Not calling, emailing or texting? What were you thinking? You know how I felt about you coming here. And you especially knew how concerned I am about you," she scolded.

"I know," I breathed in sorrow.

"I thought I was being a parent by letting you take some reins onto your own life, and this is what I get? Bella, I cannot believe you!"

"I know," I repeated, shutting my eyes as tears started to come. I felt bad- really bad.

"And you have a net out there," she said with her arm pointing in the direction to the garage outside.

"Have you been playing?" she asked fuming. Biting my lip, I felt Paul's hand squeeze mine.

"You have haven't you? Bella! I swear to god…what are you thinking? You knew you had to give it up. I cannot believe you would risk you life to play that sport? I trusted you Bella!" Renee yelled.

"Mom, I-"

"No," she said with a sharp lethal tone. "Pack you things now Bella. You are taking the next flight with me home. That's it, end of discussion. I don't want to hear anymore."

"But mom," I cried stepping forward.

"No," she barked. "You do not get a say in this, you here me? You broke my trust Bella. How could you do such a thing? I thought you would at least stop and think, but you didn't," she said.

"Mom please," I begged, feeling my heart clench. I couldn't leave yet, I hadn't chosen and I had just begun to live.

"Bella," Charlie started saying sadly.

"Sir, you can't let her leave," Paul spoke up with a small plea laced in his voice. Charlie glanced behind me with a raised eyebrow at the Quileute, wondering his intentions. Like Charlie should start caring now…

"Mom, I know I broke your trust. And I am so sorry, but I did tell people. I wasn't being too stupid. Mom please," I begged, " a bunch of people knew. My friends knew, I was safe, please, you can't take me away now."

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is on you," she said. "I think we need to go back to square one and reevaluate our lives. This will not happen again- it's unacceptable. Now, I'm not going to tell you again Bella, go back you things."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and Paul seemed to be holding my hand and arm for dear life as I inched closer, begging Renee to reconsider.

"Give me until tonight," I spoke getting my bearing together, "just an hour. I need to say goodbye to everyone. I'll pack right after that and then we can go."

"Bella," Renee said in a motherly tone.

"Please," I said with that last small sliver of willpower in me, "that way you can talk to dad more about this. I'll go right after- just give me until tonight."

"You have an hour," she mended, "I want you back here right when that hour is up Isabella Dwyer and not a minute less, you understand? You will get your butt upstairs and pack to take a flight home with me. Got it?"

Nodding slowly, I sucked in a breath and rushed outside with Paul in tow as my mother nodded.

"No," Paul kept saying as we made it outside.

"We need to get everyone together," I said with my eyes darting from side to side. There were so many things to go over, analyze, and talk about.

"You can't do this- you can't leave," he said. "You can't leave me," he whispered.

I sniffled a bit and bit my lip. I hated this. I didn't want to leave. Smacking my lips together, I took a breath and prepared myself for the coming. Lifting my head to meet his dreamlike eyes, I didn't have time to comprehend anything as his lips being thrusted onto mine, giving me a smooth, sweet kiss.

As we pushed against each other, sobs overcame me and I had to pull away. Tears ran down my cheeks in even flows and my lips let out my gut wrenching sobs. Paul took me in his arms and placed me against his warm body. My heart felt like it was ripping from my chest. It hurt so badly, I would have been on my knees if it weren't for Paul.

Speaking of whom, his phone seemed to be vibrating like crazy. It barely had a seconds pause before ringing again went the call went to voicemail.

"Come on," Paul finally breathed. He too had tears in his eyes. Kissing my head, he led me to the woods and walked off for a second to go wolf. Trotting back over to me, he bowed down so I could climb on him. We took off within seconds; wind blowing through my hair making me cuddle my face in his fur. My surroundings had become too much and snuggling with Paul made it fairly better. The pains in my heart and body elevated as he held me close.

Feeling the pace slow down, I squinted through the forest trees and saw a house. It was familiar and sparked something in my mind. Gathering all the puzzle pieces together, I figured out we were at Sam's. Paul set me down gently on the naturous floor and ran off to phase back. Standing up and brushing off my behind, I waited for him, trying to formulate what I was going to say to Sam.

Guiding me with a hand on my back, we emerged from the leafy greens. Our eyes met a tall, lean, Quileute alpha pacing back and forth in his front yard with a phone to his ear and a hand to his mouth. I never really took Sam for a nail biter.

"Bella! Paul!" he exclaimed snapping his phone shut and racing over to hug me. Paul held back a wolf like growl as Sam scooped me up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he commanded, looking at the two of us.

"I'm leaving," I croaked as Paul couldn't seem to help me say the words.

"What?" he barked.

"My mom's here to take me away," I explained, tears slipping down my face again.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"A lot of things," I said closing my eyes to push away all of the guilt that hit me with a force.

"You need to do something about this," Paul snapped to his leader. "She can't leave, not like this."

Glancing over at Sam, I read his facial expressions with ease. Sadness, confusion, and hope- they were all there but then faded away into anguish. There was nothing he could do, I knew it. He knew the tribal, La Push, and Washington laws like the back of his hand. I could imagine all of those emotions I was reading on his face were all thriving to help me figure out how to stay, but there was really nothing he could do, and somehow I was okay with that.

Life had to go on; at one time I knew this was going to happen. I had given myself two weeks, three at most. But then an offer was extended to me and I took it for granted. Time passed me by and I let my past slip through my fingers. I always told myself I needed to remember that the past is what made me into the person I was today but I had let that slither from my grasp too.

"Gather the guys okay? I just want to say goodbye. Everyone deserves at least that," I murmured to Sam. Apart of me felt broken and crushed; it was like everything had fallen to pieces, as it was barely holding on after hearing the news, and I knew it was Paul. Glimpsing at him, I found him with his arm pulled against his chest, and another holding his head barely hanging on. He was crying in his hand clearly destroyed by the situation.

Sam had moved his hands to rub over his face, pure distress and agony on his face. I could feel how this was affecting him to. Running a hand over his dark skinned arm, he pulled himself somewhat together and made it into his house.

_**A/N: Soooo! This was a big chapter with lots of drama! how'd you like it? What you were expecting? p.s. Sorry if there were some gramatical errors, I had some writers block with this chapter at times...  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry for the slow update! The chapter is kind of short but the decision is made! Drum roll please?..._**

The minutes for everyone to arrive were antagonizing. Time was against me and my mind was racing to fight that fact. After Sam had called everyone, he walked back outside and stared at the two of us. Paul was still upset, now pulling himself together, while I was just pacing and shaking my head at the whole scenario. There were so many things for me to blame myself for. I had got caught up in too much and now I was losing my grasp. I had put the people I loved through the ringer.

"No!" Kim called, running into me. She hit me like a brick and Paul, who was still standing behind me, steadied me. Kim wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed in my shoulder. Hugging her close, I let out a breath and some tears of my own.

"It's time for me to go," I spoke softly. With a shake of her head, she held me tighter and continued to cry. Glancing up at Jared, who had stepped out of his car slowly, faced me with pain and sadness. He stepped over to Sam, murmuring in hush tones as I tried to console his girlfriend.

"Cat's out of the bag," I grumbled to Kim as Seth and Leah approached. I knew they could hear what I was saying because they both sighed.

"You can't do this to us Bells," Jake said coming to hug me after Jared pried Kim from me.

"It's already done," I breathed, hugging him tight as I tried to keep it together.

"There's no talking about it?" Quil asked stepping behind Jake to hug me.

"You can talk all you want but its only wasting my time, your breath, and my mom's patience," I explained.

"What about your dad?" Embry wondered.

"Not willing to go up against my mom, and at the moment, too shocked to say anything. He just got dumped some serious news, it will take him some time."

"Which you don't have," Seth said sadly. I nodded.

"We can't let this happen," Leah said even shedding a tear. I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets, "it was going to come sooner or later. I was never meant to stay here."

"Yes you were," Sam spoke, glancing up at me. He had sat on his front step with his head hung low for the longest time as we waited for everyone to arrive.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happened," I confessed, trying to wipe the slate clean with the small amount of time I had. "I could have been a better friend and person. Things should have been handled differently and me of all people should have known time was of the essence," I spoke.

"Bells," Jake said sadly.

"You are all really great people here. I never really thought how much I would miss being here."

"Please don't go," Kim sniffled. Biting my lip, I gave a few of the Pack members a glance and shrugged again, "I have to. I screwed up and got careless. My mom won't tolerate it."

"What if she talks to Sam?" Seth pitched.

"She won't see him like we do," I said softly. If Sam was to meet my mom, I believe it would just make her more mad. An alpha personality against another? No thanks.

"Bells," Paul said, who was quiet for most of the time here, nodded his head upward. Turning in almost a full circle, I found my mom and Charlie walking up Sam's driveway.

"Let's go," she said giving me a sharp look.

Kim let out a cry and Charlie just stood behind staring down at his shoes.

"What about my stuff?" I wondered.

"Its in the car," she said not looking at me. Glancing around, I noticed how she took in how upset everyone really was.

"Can I have a minute?" I wondered.

"Bella," she said in that motherly tone.

"Just one," I begged.

"I want you in the car in one minute," she said turning on heel and walking to the rental. With a sigh, I went and gave everyone my goodbyes. Kim, Sam, and Paul, I knew were going to be the hardest.

Kim sobbed on my shoulder, hugging my neck for dear life as Jared pulled her away. Sam and I stood facing each other awkwardly not sure how to take this.

"Take care of yourself Sam," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his firm waist just one last time.

"You too Bella," he said in a gruff voice, sliding a hand over my back.

"I'm sorry how this all worked out," I mumbled in his chest. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"I know," he responded softly, kissing my head.

Pulling away with some sniffles, my last goodbye was to Paul. Biting my lip hard, I moved away from Sam and stood in front of Paul.

Without even looking at him, I knew he was trying to keep it together. His body was rigid and his eyes watery. I felt the need to set my hands on his chest and tell him everything was okay, even when I knew they weren't going to be. His face was a mask, not having shed tears yet , but I knew he wasn't going to in front of me or anyone else. He was strong, or liked to try and be.

Everything made so much more sense with the time I spent with him. I could see why he was such a cocky prick before and I felt bad for always giving him less of a chance. Paul was Paul He was harder than Sam to understand but he took his role as a male seriously. All of his emotions he would mask with that attitude of his and he kept his 'cool' to hide how he was feeling. This was Paul and I understood him now.

Stepping closer, I let my arms wrap around him, melting in his comfort as he held me back. My lungs sucked in some much-needed air, and shot a pang in my heart as I took a whiff of him. From there, I knew he was the one. That was it, my heart and head had picked.

"You were it for me," I whispered out in realization as we touched. A honk startled me and it really was time to go. Paul hugged me tighter; giving little sniffles and sobs on the top of my head. Craning my head up to face him, I took a hold of his cheek.

"I would have picked you," I breathed. With that note, searching his eyes one last time, I pulled back and ran off. Charlie ended up following me as I ran to the car, trying my hardest to pull it together.

"Bella…" he said still in blankness.

"See ya dad," I forced out with a sad small smile. Renee glanced at the two of us and then put the car in reverse. Just like that, I was leaving La Push, and just like that my heart broke.

* * *

><p>I sobbed and sobbed after we pulled away from Sam's. It was like my heart was being pulled out of my chest and I couldn't breathe in enough to get it together. Paul was gone, Sam was gone- everything in my life was now gone. I just got everything and confronted it to my face- it all just came together and now it left me.<p>

"Bella, calm down," my mother commanded me. My eyes blurred with more tears and I let out another sob. I had neglected my mother. I ignored her and put her off to the side. How could I do such a thing? No wonder why she was mad.

"Bella," she said again, this time with more plea in her tone.

"I can't," I sobbed, partially hyperventilating. Feeling a sharp turn I knew she had pulled the car over. It was now starting to rain, fitting my mood perfectly. As the water came down in buckets, my mother cut the engine and held me close.

"Okay okay, just breath, relax," she repeated, rubbing my back the best she could. I continued to shake my head over and over. Nothing was right anymore. Paul wasn't here; Kim wasn't here- my family wasn't here.

"They mean that much to you?" Renee wondered, running her fingers across my face to tuck some hair behind my ear.

"I love him," I sobbed, still thinking about Paul. There was a long, painful howl in the air and I knew it was him. Renee probably couldn't hear it because of the heavy rain against the windshield and the distance, but I could, and I knew why. Something in me sank even more when I thought how much I had broken the wolf. Life was so unfair at times.

"Bella, it will be okay. It will get better. Time heals all wounds," she said with knowledge.

"No," I sobbed out. My knees were now tucked to my chest, and I buried my head as far as it would go. Now that I chose, I couldn't be without him. I didn't want to be 'just friends' anymore and I didn't care that he slept with a bunch of other girls. He cared, more than he would always let on, and he only let me see that kind of side to him.

Don't get me wrong, Sam was great. He was kind, gentle and sweet, but there was just something more that I needed. There was something Paul had that Sam didn't and I finally realized it; but now it was too late.

"Bella," my mom said with such compassion I felt even worse. "We'll go back," she sighed, still rubbing my hair as I continued to cry out my pain.

"You…-don't want to," I panted out as I tried to get a grip on myself. With every thought of Paul though, it wasn't happening. I couldn't do it.

"You need them, and they need you," she said sadly. Glancing up at her, I found everything about her showing that she had given up.

"It's okay sweetie," she said reading my face. Launching into her arms, I cried some more as I realized now I would be leaving her behind.

"Shh, shh, everything will be okay," Renee said, "we'll go back. I don't mind."

Puling back in just the slightest, all there was, was honesty in her eyes. She smiled at me and wiped my tears with her thumbs. Everything about me calmed down. Paul was coming back to me- I was coming back to Paul.

Somehow, somewhere deep inside me, I knew that Sam was okay with this. He knew I picked Paul. Maybe there was something unspoken about it, but I felt like I needed Sam more as a friend that a husband or a mate. A part of me felt guilty; that I hadn't chosen him after everything he did for me. I kind of felt like I le him on, but maybe it was apart of our friendship. Its what started everything and set the building blocks.

"I'm so sorry mom," I croaked out.

"Not as sorry as I am baby," she said wiping away some more falling tears, "I crossed a line. And I promised you not to tell Charlie. The mother in me got the best. I know you feel guilty enough, so I'll save you the heartache. Just please Bella; don't ever do something like this again. I couldn't stand to lose you, you hear me?" she said holding my face in her hands.

"Crystal," I croaked out. With a nod and a kiss to my nose, she pulled away and went to start the car again. My heart raced as she turned us around and headed back to La Push. Was she going to take me to Sam's? Or maybe Charlie's? Where was Paul going to be? Would he run off? Or maybe feel my excitement of coming back to him?

Slowly approaching Sue's place, I found the lights on and the house looking warm and welcoming. Glancing over at my mom confused, I wonder how she knew about this place.

"He told me," Renee said with an interested look. Blushing a bit, I ran my hands over my face and looked back at her. "Go on," she commanded, "go find your guy."

With a bright light in my eyes, I threw my seatbelt off, tore the car door open and ran into the house to go find a wolf. I needed Paul and Leah and Seth Clearwater would be just the people to help me do that.

"Leah! Seth!" I called barging in the front door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked sitting in the living room.

"I need Paul, someone find me Paul," I said. Sue, along with my dad and Leah were sitting in the family room nursing some warm drinks.

"Yea, okay one second," Leah said getting up from the floor and to go outside and phase. She took off to the woods, now drenched just as much as me. Within seconds, I heard a howl and my heart raced. I waited for what seemed like a half hour, when suddenly Paul came racing out of the woods and saw me. Running into his arms, I slammed my body against his and hugged him for dear life.

"What are you doing here Bells," he said weakly as he held onto me.

"Staying, I have to stay," I said with a shaky breath.

"But your mom…" he trailed off.

"Is letting me stay," I sniffed as we pulled away to look at each other.

"For real?" he asked reading my eyes.

"Yea," I smiled trying to stop my silly tears. Paul's big warm hand came up and brushed away the salty water.

"I love you Paul Mraz," I announced with a teary sniffle.

"Not as much as I love you Bella Swan," was all he could say before putting his mouth on mine.

* * *

><p>My mom only stuck around for a few hours before taking a flight back out to be with Phil. I think she was happy that Charlie moved on but the same time sad that she was replaced. After my kiss with Paul we moved inside the house and I explained to everyone I was staying. Leah and Seth gathered the rest of the Pack and let me borrow a change of clothes so we could hang around. I was glad to be staying and happy to be with Paul. By the end of the night, the rain had stopped and I pulled Sam in for a walk with me.<p>

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to explain," he said as we walked out of the house and down the road.

"I feel like I should though," I said looking to him.

"Its what your heart wanted. I have nothing against that."

"I-…." My voice shook, as I was unsure of what to say.

"Can I at least take the title of being the one you will always come to if something happens?" Sam asked, stopping me in the middle of the dirt path. "Whatever happens or if you run into troubles – I don't mean that directed to Paul – promise me you'll come to me okay? I still want to protect you."

"Yes," I said with a smile. "Sam, you're still my best friend too you know," I said. "We may not love either other like I feel with Paul, but…we have a good connection with talking and stuff, you know? You're always going to be the guy that I go to for that," I said.

"Good," he said hugging me close as I shivered at the night.

We walked back to the Clearwater's, with Paul being antsy as he waited for me.

"Hi," I said bouncing to him.

"You guys okay?" He asked referring to Sam and I.

"Yea, just needed to clear the air," I smiled and kissed him quickly. Paul looked to me then his alpha and back to me after we pulled away from each other. With another lingering kiss to my lips, I snuggled in his side and waited to see what else life would throw at us.

_**A/N: Ready to mark as complete or no? If not, please give me some ideas on what else could possibly happen…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:Loved all of the reviews and had to add just a couple more chapters for everyone. Hopefully you all enjoy how this comes to an end!**_

_**P.S. Some really good ideas going around on how I could continue this story. Although I may not use them I really appreciate the ideas and support. I don't have much time to write right now so I have to wrap everything up. But thanks again! Read and Review please!  
><strong>_

Things with my dad could never really be settled, not with me at least. After the whole thing at the Clearwater's, I had left Paul for a while and went home with Charlie. We were quiet for most of the time and I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him anymore. He was about the only thing I couldn't solve and wasn't counting on to be solved.

Our relationship was damaged, and I wondered if it would always stay like that. My condition would be a hard thing to get passed, I understood that, and as I watched him, he didn't seem like the guy that would be able to get over that. As we parked in the driveway, I slid out of the car and almost ran to my room. Paul said he would be sneaking in tonight if I left a window open. Having a fresh imprint between us and me almost leaving did some serious damage to our bonding, planting some major fear in our heads. All we wanted to do was be close to each other now, and that's what I planned on doing.

"Bella," Charlie said stopping me half way up the stairs. He was still standing near the front door, not even having to take his coat off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered.

"I didn't want to," I said bluntfully truthful.

He stared at me, waiting for more, but I didn't have anything else to say.

"Night Charlie," I said and went to my room.

Paul was already waiting for me at the bottom root of my tree near my window. Grinning, I opened the window wide and stepped back. He came swooping in not a second later and wrapped me in his arms.

"Hi," I grinned.

"Hey," he said huskily and kissed me with force. His lips were strong and fierce. The kisses he gave me were always with energy and vigor. Slipping his tongue inside my mouth, he raised a hand to my face and then slowly pulled away.

"Missed you," he said holding me close.

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to get up here," I smiled to him.

Grinning, I watched as he gazed into my eyes and then became a little more serious, "I heard you with your dad," he spoke softly. Sighing, I tried pulling away a bit but then stood still when he wouldn't let me go.

"What Paul?" I asked sadly.

"You gotta give him a chance Bella," he said.

"You don't understand," I said now pushing his hands away from my waist.

"Then make me understand," he said catching my arms.

"He's not going to get past it," I said facing the sad reality.

"Past what?" he asked confused.

"Me," I said sadly. "Paul he's not going to see past my condition. And I guess, I wasn't expecting him too, but I thought he would step up to the plate and say more you know?"

"Maybe he will," Paul said walking near me.

I scoffed, "right, cause he's been so good with words all this time."

Paul tilted his head to the side and slightly nodded. I was right and he knew it.

"Things can change," he said thoughtfully.

"Who are you and where is Paul?" I asked oddly. Paul was never this optimistic.

"Funny," he said holding me close. Laying my head on his chest, I let his strong heart beat pounding against my ear calm me.

"I'm not sure if I want to fix things with him anymore," I sighed. "I cant do it, I'm not strong enough."

"I think you are," he said softly, "but if that's what you really want, you don't have to."

* * *

><p>So weeks went on and nothing changed between my dad and I. He spent his time at Sue's and I was living in his house. I had talked to Paul about this time and time again, but it was like the same conversation over and over. Even Sam talked about it with me and we came to the same argument.<p>

Going out for the day, I skipped my classes on Friday and sat on the beach by myself. If it wasn't for imprinting or this supernatural world, my bags would have been packed, just like that.

It wasn't even about feeling jealous even more, or maybe it still was. I was just mad. Charlie left me alone like I was the plague. By this time in the month, he pretty much never came home and I wondered if it was because of my condition that he was like this. The Pack had accepted it with open arms. And I was grateful, I was, but the one who I wanted acceptance from wasn't giving it to me. A part of me knew I really never knew how if felt to be rejected. Sure, Renee had a hard time with it, but she did accept it. Zoey and Abby did too, along with Phil, Paul, Sam, and again, everyone else. It was hard, I felt like I wasn't me anymore.

"What are you doing out of school?" Sam asked coming up behind me.

"Hey," I said a little startled. "What happened to work?"

"I asked you first," he said sitting beside me.

"Skipping," I replied.

"Had the day off," he said back. "Everything okay?" he wondered as I sat with my knees to my chest in silence.

"Fine," I said softly.

"Bella," he spoke watching me.

"Just drop it okay?" I asked turning away from him.

"Your dad," he said with the right guess.

"Isn't it always," I replied bitterly.

"Bella, have you and Paul talked about this? Maybe you need to talk with your dad."

"Sam don't," I huffed, "of course I've talked to Paul about this, just like I talk to you. Its always talking with you guys, and it's always arguing. I don't want to talk him because you know why? I don't see him. He isn't there anymore. Why do I have to be the one to always try and stick my neck out?"

"Because you're the one that's hurt," he replied. "I'm sorry that you feel this way and there is nothing we can do but Bella, its like you're trying to back yourself into a corner. You are sitting here hurt when there is something you can do about it. You have a choice but you bluntly shove it off to the side saying you don't have one."

Angered, I snapped my head over to him. "Bella, I didn't mean to say that to hurt you," Sam trailed off as he looked at me.

"Right," I scoffed getting up. Dusting off my butt I shook my head and let anger pulse through my veins.

"You were telling the truth right? Poor little Bella upset that she thinks her daddy doesn't love her. Well you know what Sam, then I'm done. You don't have to listen to my sorrows or me anymore. Whatever," I said walking off pissed off.

"Bella!" he called in a deep voice.

"Stay away from me Sam," I yelled back and went home. As I made it back to the house, I slammed the front door shut behind me and wished Paul was around. Of course he had to be at work as a fireman. I was beyond frustrated right now, and all I wanted to do was punch something.

Going back outside, I took the basketball that was laying by the side of the house and threw it at the basketball hoop. That was just another thing that bothered the crap out of me. Even after knowing I couldn't do sports and that I loved the game, he never took it down. He kept it there, teasing me and reminding me how I was different now.

With tears running down my cheeks, I fetched the ball and threw it at the net again. All I wanted to do was destroy the thing. I hated it- I hated him.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked coming into the house.

"Oh now you show your face," I spat out with a teary face.

"What?" he asked in his uniform.

"Oh please," I exhaled heavily, "I think this is the first time I've seen you in weeks. You're never home anymore, always at Sue's."

"Yea, and you're welcome there," he said confused.

"That's not the point!" I cried out.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked. "Did something happen between you and Paul? Or maybe Sam?"

"What? No," I said with a shake of my head. "This is about you- you and me. It always has been," I said.

"Always? Bella, what are you talking about?"

Scoffing, I knew it was too good to be true. I was talking to a fucking brick wall.

"You're never home, you never care where I am. It's like I'm not even your daughter anymore," I said with tears cascading down my face.

"Of course you are. I think you're old enough to be home by yourself, and again, you can always come to Sue's."

Letting out another frustrated cry, I tugged on my hair and twisted my face in pain. He was breaking my heart and he didn't even know it.

"Dad," I cried out.

"Bella, stop getting yourself so upset."

With that phrase I lost it. I threw the basketball, which was by my feet. There was a strain pulling at my arm/ shoulder as I threw the ball yards away with all the force I could muster. Don't get me wrong, whatever I did hurt like hell, but my heart was hurting even more.

"Bella, stop it, calm down," he said glancing back to where I had thrown the ball, now nowhere in sight.

"You don't understand, you never understand," I cried.

"Well what do you want kiddo? This place isn't mine anymore," he said.

"Then why come here?" I asked with a plea in my tone. I was dying to know. "Why be here when this place isn't even yours anymore?"

"Bella, when your mom called and told me you wanted to stay here, I packed my things and brought them back here. You didn't know about Sue, and I wasn't sure what to tell you. I had this old place up for sale for a few months but ended up taking it down when you came here."

Widening my eyes, I gaped at him. A part of me was touched he would do such a thing, but then my mind circled his words and went over the part where he said how I didn't know anything about his wife and he wasn't going to tell me…

"Look, I don't know what to tell you kiddo. You need to pull yourself together. I know things have changed for you and it's an adjustment being here, but Sue's my wife, and I have a life with her."

"Dad, this isn't about Sue," I said softly. Everything was about her now. It was back to here and not the topic I kept trying to say.

"I think it is," he said gently, "you have a problem with her."

"No," I said frustrated.

"It's alright Bella. You haven't had enough time to really see what she is like. I'll talk to her okay? We can plan a girls day for you two."

"No Dad…Charlie," I called out as he went to go inside. "No."

"Bella, I'm trying to help."

"And that's not what I want you to help with!" I yelled again, "she has nothing to do with anything. I like her, she's nice and it's fine. I have a problem with you."

"And my marriage," he sighed.

"No!" I cried out again so upset I was barely hanging on.

"Kiddo, I need to get back to the station, all I needed was a file I had stored here. We can talk later okay Bella? I'll come back here tonight," he bargained.

"Don't bother," I said trying to calm my sobs. With a loud sigh, he walked into his house and shut the door. I walked into the forest at the side of the house, knowing Charlie wouldn't even be caring to where I had disappeared to when he came back out the front door.

Feeling so angry I could burst, I stopped in front of a tree and started punching it, and when I mean punching it, I meant it. It was like my immovable punching bag, carving up my knuckles and hands making them all bloody.

After all that was over, I started huffing and having trouble breathing. My vision was blurry and I fell to the forest floor. Every emotion I could possible feel was rushing through my veins all at once, and now I was flushed with panic. Pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket, I hit speed dial #1, hoping I could hold on long enough to talk. Sharp pains started to stab me in my chest and felt myself losing a battle.

"Hello? Bella?" Paul's voice asked. Feeling too light headed, I passed out, on the ground, not letting out a word.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, I was being lifted into arms. They were warm, too warm. Groaning, I lifted my heavy eyelids and saw Paul.<p>

"Bella? Bella?" he asked stopping his way and glancing down at me.

"Put me down," I groaned. He scoffed, "not a chance, we need to get you to the doctor."

"I'm fine," I said, wiggling to insist my feet be planted on the ground. Slowly, he bent down and let my feet touch the soil. As he slowly let go of me, my knees gave out and I was falling forward. He has quick grip on me all the sudden and I was lifted back into his arms.

"I don't have my car with me, where's yours Bella?" he asked.

"Jake's," I replied. It was making some weird noises so he said he would fix it for me. I think I was supposed to pick it up tomorrow or something.

"Shit," he cussed.

"I'm okay," I said with shallow breaths.

"No you're not," he said with fear heavy in his voice.

"Stop," I groaned, putting a hand up to my head.

"Holly hell, Bella, what happened toy our hands?" he asked stopping again. "I need to get Sam, you need to stay here or just sit," he said setting me down on the front steps.

"No," I said catching his arm. "No Sam."

"When did you ever refuse him?" Paul asked confused. "Did something happen between you guys?"

"No," I said now regaining my 20/20 vision. "I'm fine, everything is getting better," I said squeezing his arm. Wincing at the pain in my hands, I took a look at them and gasped. I really did some damage.

"We need to get you some help," he said cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm okay," I said covering them with my own. "Just help me upstairs okay?"

Searching my eyes, I saw total doubt he had in me. "Please," I said again in a whispering tone. Sighing, he got me up and carried me up the steps.

"There is a first aid kid under the sink, can you get it?" I asked. He watched me carefully and then nodded, quickly running off. With that moment of silence I took in everything that happened, when I had blacked out and came to.

"Here," he said coming back to kneel in front of me.

"Where are your pills?" he asked nervously. "Nightstand," I answered. With a nod, he left my side again and quickly poured out two.

Giving them to me with my bottle of water, I guzzled them down and calmed down Paul.

"Its okay, I'm still living and breathing," I said.

"What the hell?" he asked angered. "What happened? You scared the fuck out of me today!"

"I know," I said sorrowful. "I didn't mean it."

"Bella," he sighed coming to sit next to me, " I didn't mean it like that, I just…was really worried. When you called and didn't say anything I thought you were dead."

I swallowed hard. "Did Sam play a part in this? Did he get you upset? Do something?" Paul wondered. I shook my head. "It wasn't him, or about him or whatever. Charlie came by."

"Its been a while," Paul noted. I nodded, "he was picking up some old file."

"So…what happened?" he wondered.

"I tried telling him that I was upset with him, but he turned everything into me having a problem with Sue- which I don't," I said. "He wouldn't understand or even try. He said he had to get back to work and he would stop by later so we could talk but I said not to even bother."

Paul sighed, "Well maybe then that really is for the best then. You can't do this – get all emotional like this. I wont loose you Bella, and if that means we don't have contact with your dad then so be it," he said taking my hand. I smiled and then winced at the pressure he put on my hand.

"We need to get that fixed up, I don't know what I'm supposed to do exactly," he said moving to kneel in front of me.

"Call Kim?" I wondered. The damage was pretty bad looking.

"Good idea," he said whipping out his phone. Talking to Jared, he snapped to have Kim come over right away and shut his phone.

"You didn't have to be so mean," I said gently.

"He kept blabbing on," Paul grumbled.

"Hey," I said cupping his cheek and tilting his face to look at me, "I'm okay, and sorry for scaring you. You were the first person I thought of and…"

"No, don't be sorry," he said softly, "I'm just worried."

"I know, but please don't be? I'm going to get my hands all fixed up and be fine. I have a house to myself, I'm lucky," I said with a shrug.

"You could move in with me," he said glancing up at me for a quick second. "I have a flat which is kind of small, but it could work. That way you can be with me- we can be together," he said softly.

"I really don't want to intrude, and I'm okay being here," I said.

"You know you wouldn't be intruding, " he said, "and I don't like you being here alone."

With a small smile, I thought about living with Paul. It was kind of a big step, but I loved him.

"Okay," I said softly.

"Yea?" he asked with a grin.

"Yea," I said, "As long as you are nicer to everyone and can relax on my condition," I said puling back from his attempted kiss, as I was setting him in his place. With a roll of his eyes, he debated it for a second and then promised me he would try.

I sealed our deal by mashing our lips together before he could. As weird as these mood swings were going, and no I wasn't pregnant or anything, Paul and I haven't had sex yet, I was really happy.

"Hello?" Kim's voice called from downstairs.

"Up here," Paul responded, standing at his full height and yelling over his shoulder. There were numerous footsteps and I saw Kim with Jared behind her.

"Hey, what-…how the hell did you do that?" Kim yelled throwing her purse on my bed and racing over to me.

"I may have used a tree trunk as a punching bag?" I said with a sweet voice.

"God Bella, this is some real damage," she said taking my hands and looking them over, "you might have broken something."

"No, I can feel and move everything," I said showing her with a small flinch, "it just throbs."

"Okay," she said rolling up her sleeves and getting to work. With the first aid kit, by her side, she had commanded Jared to get her some ice and Paul to find some more supplies to the first aid kit because I needed it.

"You don't have anything else Bells," Paul said coming into the room.

"Then go grab something from the closest Pack member," Kim replied before I could say anything. With a shrug, I had him follow her lead.

"What made you do this to yourself Bella?" Kim sighed as she wiped up some of my blood around my hands with a cotton ball.

"I was so mad and frustrated with Charlie, I just hit whatever was closest. It happened to be a tree," I said with a shrug. Grimacing at that action, I remembered what I did to my shoulder.

"What?" she asked when I looked up at her with the puppy eyes.

"I might have strained something in my shoulder."

"What? How did you do that?" she questioned telling me to take off my shirt. With her help, I tugged it over my shoulder and she gasped. My whole shoulder was pink and purple, swelling up nicely.

"We definitely should take you to a hospital," she said with wide eyes.

"They are going to think someone beat me, I can't," I said.

"We will explain it to them," she said.

"Yea, cause all of those professional adults will believe us especially when we walk in with the big and tall muscular Jared and Paul."

"True," she said sighing.

"Here Kim," Jared said coming into the room. "Whoa, looks like you are going to need some more," he commented.

"Thanks," I called when he went back downstairs to fill another bag.

"I wonder how he does it, get the ice cubes in the bag without touching them," I commented as one of my hands was under it. Since the boys had such body heat, the ice would just melt and probably evaporate.

"Ouch," I said as the hydrogen peroxide burned my open cuts.

"Yea, well you are going to be saying that a lot more. This is what happens when you punch tree bark," she said patting the cotton ball full of chemicals over my cuts.

Hissing at the pain, I tried not to think about it and used Jared as my distraction. He came back into the room with a huge bag of ice and set it gently on my shoulder.

"So how did you do it?" I wondered referring to the ice.

"Tongs," he smiled proud. "It took me a while to figure out, but I did it."

"Nice," I laughed and then hissed again when I felt pain in my hands.

"Where is Paul," Kim sighed, running out of the chemical form the brown bottle that was barely a third full.

"Here," my boyfriend said tossing the bottle at Jared who handed it to Kim.

"What happened?" an alpha like voice called and I groaned. Sam.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"He was the closest person with a big first aid kit," Paul said still somewhat confused of what was going on.

"Kim, are you almost done?" Paul asked, wincing as I winced too.

"No, and if you don't like it, stop watching me," she snapped.

"You're hurting my imprint," he growled.

"Hey," I said reminding him silently what he promised. With a groan, he kissed the side of my head and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry about today Bella," Sam said after being filled in with all the news of what went down after I saw him.

"Its fine, it wasn't about you anyway," I said shortly.

"What I said…" Sam trailed.

"What did you say to her?" Paul asked snapping his head to look at his alpha and me. My boyfriend was now in defensive wolf mode and that never ended well.

"Nothing," I said gently not wanting to ravel this into an argument.

"Bella," Paul said looking at me.

"Everything is worked out and I'm okay. Sam didn't say anything, today was all Charlie's unintentional fault," I said. "Please, relax," I told Paul as I noticed his body was stiff and ridged.

"You're telling me later," Paul said to Sam. Giving Sam I look I gave silent no and then rolled my eyes at Paul who was giving me a glare, as he saw what I was silently telling his alpha.

I winced when Kim started messing with my hand again.

"Sorry, I have to put some of this ointment on," she said.

"Just hurry," I grimaced, jumping a bit as she continuously touched the sore and sensitive knuckles.

"I wouldn't use your hands for a while Bella," Kim said when she was done and wrapping them in gauze. "And I would definitely get some more medical supplies. You did a number so they are going to take some time to heal."

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Up here!" I replied.

"Hey, Bella? What happened to your basketball net?" Jake wondered.

"Fell?" I said in more of a questioned as I wondered if I would get away with the answer. He gave me the look telling me he wasn't stupid.

"And where were you guys? So much for going to Sam's and being in the lot," Jake said to the others. I groaned and threw my head back. That was right, I had skipped today and they were in school.

"Bella called," Jared said, "sorry dude, I forgot to text you."

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"Define okay," Paul grumbled. Hitting him with the back of my hand on his chest, I let out a cry of pain as I held my wrist. "Son of a bitch," I seethed.

"Oh god," Paul said trying to tend to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Kim asked anxiously as I was bent over in pain. My hand was searing.

"Jake, go get some aspirin. Jared, more ice," Sam commanded. Both of the two boys gave a cut nod and went off.

"God that fucking hurt," I said.

"Language," Kim scolded with a small smile. I let out a little laugh and tried to breath out the pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, god, I'm so stupid," Paul said.

"That was so my fault," I said sitting back up with a breath.

"Here," Jake said coming back up the steps and handing me some pills. Throwing them in my mouth, I took a sip of water from my bottle Paul had for me and leaned against his shoulder.

"That hurt like a bitch."

"Bella!" Kim scolded.

"That hurt like a…yea, a bitch," I said not being able to come up with a word.

"Don't make me touch you knuckles," Kim said in a serious tone, yet joking. Paul let out a growl and I didn't even flinch. "Don't make me attempt to hit you again," I told him in a neutral tone. All of the guys in the room laughed and Jared came back in the room with ice.

"So now what?" I asked.

"You take it easy," Sam said.

"And follow my orders," Kim pitched in. "You try to use minimal use of your hands, re-ice and bandage them a lot."

"Paul," Kim said sweetly, "that means you have to help her and buy some more bandages."

"You're an expensive mate you know that?" Paul joked to me.

"Darn," I said flatly. Everyone laughed and the last of the tension that lingered flew from the room. We talked about our days, what was ahead and our plans for the weekend. Paul had announced to the people in our room we were going to be moving into together, err, rather that I was moving in with him. I was happy to share the news but slightly hesitant with Sam. Sneaking a glance to him, I found the guy in all smiles and genuinely happy for me. Not an ounce of anger or rage was in his eyes.

"So beach this weekend? Maybe a bonfire too?" Kim clarified.

"I'm game," I smiled.

"I'm too," Paul said with his arms wrapped around me.

"I'll inform the elders," Sam said.

"I'll be there," Jared chirped.

"Count me in," Jake said, "we'll need to tell the rest of the pack though."

"Right," both Kim and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p>So our weekend plans were great and even though I couldn't do much because of my hands, Paul had started moving my things at Charlie's into boxes. After everyone that night we laid together in my bed and talked about it. Our future plans and what we wanted from each other. With any other person I would have been nervous or hesitant to talk about the future, but with Paul, I was right at home, not even a tad bit afraid. Anyways, after that, the bon fire rolled around. Charlie and Sue didn't make an appearance. According to Leah and Seth, they were out on a date or something, which had me tremble all a bit more.<p>

Luckily, my amazing boyfriend was there and easily calmed me down. I had to explain everything to Leah and Seth though, which I hated. I had nothing against them or their mother, who was kind of mine now…but I did have everything against Charlie. I made sure to make my point clear that it was all about that Mr. Swan and no one else.

But after that, everything else was smooth. Sam and I were back on good terms, him being glad for me that I was moving in with Paul, and me being glad for him he started going out and meeting girls.

That was the big thing I was afraid of- he would close himself off after I didn't choose him. I didn't want Sam to be alone forever or close his heart off. He was a great guy, one of the best, and I wanted him forever happy.

"Bella?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yea?" I called. Since I had damaged my hands, I literally couldn't do anything. There was no typing on computers, cooking because that required holding a knife or spoon and chopping/stirring things. I couldn't grab things because it made me move my fingers and stretch my knuckles, and I couldn't even read a book since it required me to hold it open.

"I brought us dinner," Paul said coming into the bathroom. I was taking my last bubble bath in Charlie's place. Tomorrow morning, Monday, I would be living at Paul's and I couldn't wait.

"You're staring," I said popping a leg out of the bubbly water.

"Because you're being a tease," he whined and groaned as his mind went crazy to what was beneath the bubbles.

"Ha, yea, okay, get out," I said ready to be done with my bath.

"Need help getting dressed?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"Oh trust me, they are," he said with a look as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. My jaw agape, I giggled when I was alone, knowing he would be the guy to dream that.

After slowly drying off, which was hard again, because I couldn't really use my hands, I stepped out from the tub and went for my clothes. I was determined to dress my own self and bath because it was such a private matter. I will admit sometimes I had Paul help me wash my hair. But I was always wrapped in a towel, where he would help me in the sink, or I had bubbles covering my body. He and I hadn't taken that big step yet, and in all honesty, I was nervous to. Having sex with the God like Paul? I didn't know what was right, wrong, good, bad, or what to even do. I mean, I knew the jist of it, but that didn't really make it any better. Plus, he was all experienced and I was not.

"Hey you slip under in there?" he asked knocking on my door.

"Coming coming," I said with an eye roll, "you've got pretty much a handless person to dress herself," I grumbled through the door.

"Hey, I offered," Paul said, knowingly grinning on the other side of the door.

"Heard you the first time Fido," I replied.

"Good luck eating tonight," Paul said back. I let out a laugh, loving our banter.

"You love me to much to let me starve," I called out.

"It's iffy," he said back.

Turning the door open with my palms, I stood in front of him. "That's just mean," I said with a puppy face.

"Oh you know I wouldn't let you," he caved, showing me that mushy lovely side of his that only I could see.

"How thoughtful," I teased as our lips met.

"You know me," he murmured back as we parted away for a quick second.


	15. Chapter 15

So in the end, here's how everything went. I had moved in with Paul that Monday, skipping the day of school to watch him lug all of my stuff in his tiny place. Honestly, he gave it a homey feel without even me being there. His place was really great and after being there for a week, I was at home.

I had avoided Charlie at all cost, only leaving him a message once on his phone that he could sell his place again, I was with Paul. And that was that. No more dad.

Paul and Sam really hadn't agreed with my choices, but I luckily had Seth, who stuck up for me, saying maybe it was better for my well-being. Plus, as I forced it out of Leah, Charlie was fine; all of his stuff was back at their house.

It was a little unsettling to be on such weird terms with my dad, but it was a two way street as I told both Sam and Paul. He could act just the same I had tried. But the fact was he didn't. I wasn't sure how to make of that. That part of me that always shoved those thoughts away that he didn't love me, really set into reality. They triggered something inside of me and I faced the fact because of my condition and his life here with Sue now, I wasn't a part of him like I was as a kid. Things happened and I guess that was a part of it.

Anyways, I kept in touch with Leah and Seth, not letting my siblings have a life without me in it, and did talk to Sue from time to time. I made sure to check up on Charlie even though he didn't check up on me and I made sure to tell Sue, she wasn't the reason I moved out from Charlie's old place. It was just time and I wanted to move on with Paul.

After a few months, which were a lot less drama free, Paul had finally seduced me and I was his. I was nervous as heck and it was scary shit, but his love was everything. After our first time, everything was so much better. We had become so much closer and loving. It was kind of weird.

"Bella," Mr. Levin called after graduation was over and our Pack was outside talking. "I must say, for having such a hard course and only one student to teach, you did great. Honestly, you are very smart and passionate about your work. You will go far in life, and it was an honor to teach you. Keep me in mind when you become a mathematician will you?" he joked as he shook my hand. Letting out a laugh, I smiled and went to hug him.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the advanced course. I don't think I would have made it half as far if you weren't there taking your time to explain it."

"That's what a teacher does," he said with a shrug. "I'll let you get back," Mr. Levin said, nodding over to my group of friends, and boyfriend who were watching us interact. As we parted from each other, I walked back into Paul's arms. Kim was silently snickering and teasing me with that inside joke we had a while ago. Besides that though, I had finally graduated from Forks High.

"Bella?" a voice called through the busy crowd of graduate students.

"Mom?" I asked looking around.

"Oh Phil, we missed it," Renee said as she found me.

"Mom," I smiled running over and hugging her waist.

"Hey sweetie," she said clutching me tight.

"What are you guys doing here?" I wondered, now moving to Phil.

"We came to fly out and celebrate your graduation, I am so proud of you Bella," my mother said with a hug.

"Thanks guys," I said turning to the Pack. Each giving me their own little sneaky smile, they nodded and went back to talking.

"Mom, Phil, this is Paul, my boyfriend," I said walking them over to my group.

"The boy we talked to over the phone," Renee said. Paul nodded and I grinned. Very sneaky boyfriend, very sneaky…

From there, I introduced my mom and Phil everyone else beside me and smiled when I came to Sam and Emily.

Sam had found himself a girl (finally!) He and I both knew it would never be as strong of a relationship if I had picked him, but he continued to try and that all that mattered. Emily was a sweet, loving girl. She was a really good cook and was head over heels in love with Sam. With her long black hair straight cut bangs, and dark brown eyes, she seemed like a good match for my Sam.

They had met at the grocery store, how weird is that? I thought it was the cutest thing when he told me about her. From there, they had dinner, which I helped him cook and they fell in love as time passed on. I was so happy for the guy. Sam deserved the best and even when he fearfully spilled to Emily about the double imprint on me, she still kept an open heart and was kind enough to let us be the best of friends like Jake and I once were when we were kids. I think I was always in her debt for that, because it could have gone in a different direction. In a way, I would like to believe that's why Sam fell in love with her. She was so accepting and dealt with all the weirdness of the supernatural world like me (but better). She fit him in ways that I couldn't. I was happy they were together.

"So lets get this party on the road?" Embry questioned.

"Let's go!" Phil cheered and led the way to the parking lot. Chuckles from the Pack rang in my ears and I let Paul hold me close to his side as we walked, knowing our time together was forever.

_**A/N: The End! Liked it?**_


End file.
